Under The Watchful Eye
by CArfwedsonFan91
Summary: Sequel to "When The Sun Goes Down". 6 months later, Zosia and Ollie's romance is stronger than ever, but the return of a certain ex threatens more than just their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! I had such a lovely and overwhelming response to 'When The Sun Goes Down' and I loved writing a Zollie fic so much that I'm treating you all to a sequel! Enjoy- feel free to leave a review!**

It had been 6 months since Zosia and Ollie returned from New York a new couple, and once the dust had settled from her breakup with Seb, which was remarkably quickly given that Seb disappeared on sabbatical shortly after, they were stronger than ever. When they had returned from their American adventure, Elliot was hardly surprised that his young protégés had gotten together- he always had a feeling that they would work well together, and as their pairing in theatre and on the wards blossomed, he knew it was only a matter of time before they realised how well they were suited. Dom was of the same opinion, and although Arthur was initially cautious, having witnessed Ollie's cold and passive exterior towards Zosia on her first day on Darwin, when Ollie came to the flat regularly for nights in with Zosia, whether where they were to be alone or with the boys, he warmed to him as well.  
'Damn it, I left my coat at yours again' Ollie berated himself playfully as Zosia pulled into the hospital car park. She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
'Oh no, I suppose that means you'll have to come back to mine tonight then, doesn't it?' She smirked as Ollie leaned in for a kiss, forgetting about the company they had in the back seat.  
'Ugh seriously you two, it's been six months, how can you still be this delirious?' Dom rolled his eyes while Arthur shuffled nervously, both opening to doors to get out. Zosia and Ollie laughed as they slammed the doors and headed inside to begin their shifts on AAU and Keller, and then as Zosia turned off the engine, Ollie kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.  
'What was that for?'  
'I just love you' Ollie smiled, and Zosia kissed him. Everything felt so right with Ollie. She was in high spirits, well, most of the time. She was still on her bipolar medication but she felt like she liked the person she was. She felt bad for Seb but also felt better knowing that he was out there somewhere, living his life, and letting her live hers. It felt easier, somehow.

She was brought out of her thoughts as soon as she stepped out of the locker room in her scrubs as Elliot informed the pair that they would be working on a pulmonary endarterectomy together, and just as Ollie disappeared to see the patient, as Zosia turned to follow, she was stopped abruptly in her tracks.  
'Hello Zosia' came a voice, one familiar and one that had previously felt so comfortable but now, with a strange tone, a strange way about it, although Zosia couldn't pin down what exactly it was that made it this way. As Zosia turned around, her face and inner being dropped as she saw the familiar face of that voice as Seb Coulter stood before her.  
'Seb? I thought you were on sabbatical' she asked, slightly alarmed at his sudden return. He was definitely back. He was carrying his iPad, clipchart file, and wearing an NHS staff badge around his neck. He snaked a hand onto her arm and kissed her on the cheek, something which to outsiders could be perceived as a friendly gesture, but given that Seb had disappeared when Zosia broke up with him, and now he was acting like everything was normal again, it unnerved her.  
'I was, but now I'm back' he smiled. 'Aren't you pleased to see me?' He smiled, as Ollie approached from the other side of the ward, and Seb's face dropped, and his tone turned passive. 'Mr Valentine' he muttered in acknowledgement and Ollie watched him closely, putting a protective arm around Zosia's waist behind her.  
'Dr Coulter' he replied in a similar manner, and Zosia not bearing the tension any more, turned to Ollie.  
'We need to prep for Mr Kennedy's pulmonary endarterectomy' she smiled, and Ollie welcomed the escape, and then she turned to Seb. 'Sorry, we have to go, but it was good to see you' she smiled, but Ollie saw this was her fake smile, the one she used when she was uncomfortable and just wanted out of a situation. As the pair wandered into cubicles, they waved back behind them and Seb left the ward.  
'Did you know he was back?' Ollie asked, confused and feeling protective (both of Zosia and his ego) as he picked up a chart from the end of their patient's bed.  
'No, not at all. I heard he was going to be gone for a year, in the States' she replied, looking over the same files as her boyfriend.  
'As long as he remembers where he stands' Ollie smirked protectively and triumphantly, and Zosia swooned playfully, bringing the back of her hand loosely to her forehead.  
'Oh my hero, fighting his corner for little old me' before laughing as Elliot walked into the room.  
'I didn't know Dr Coulter was back?' he mused, 'am I going to have to have words with you three? I know things were a bit...awkward for a while'  
'I won't make any trouble if he doesn't' Ollie chimed in, and Elliot nodded in agreement and understanding- that was good enough for him.  
However, Zosia had a bad feeling that things were about to get complicated, maybe even messy. She would have to confront this situation, just to make sure that she really was being paranoid.

Meanwhile, back in the darkness of his office, Seb hadn't seen a single patient all day. Anyone would be forgiven for thinking he was working on his research, but that wasn't true. He was sitting, alone, playing the breakup conversation with Zosia in his head over, and over, and over again. 'Valentine isn't good enough for her, who does she think she is, parading him around in front of me? She must have known that would be hard for me to see, the spineless-' and then he was interrupted by his phone ringing. His face lit up- Zosia! But no. Another PPI call. He tossed his phone to the side and took a deep and heavy sigh. 'Its _you_ she should be with, Coulter. And you mustn't stop at any lengths to get her back.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, what an encouraging response to the first chapter! I think these stats for reads, and the number of reviews and follows/favourites are a record for the first chapter of any of my stories, so thank you so much to everyone who has read it, I really appreciate it! Also huge thanks to Elmobunny, Sophieerg, , and the two guest reviewers for your really kind and encouraging reviews, I really appreciate them, so thank you! I've gotten a bit carried away here, so I've decided to post chapter 2 tonight instead of waiting, so enjoy!**

'Is it me or is Dr Coulter hanging around a lot more than before?' Elliot thought out loud as he and Ollie walked around the ward, catching Seb out of the corner of their eyes as he attempted to speak to Mo about a patient. It had been about a week since he returned, and he had turned up on Darwin at least once a day on the premise of seeing a patient, always at the 'request' of another doctor of course.  
'Oh yes, haven't you heard? All cardiothoracic patients obviously have psychiatric issues that need Dr Coulter, and Dr Coulter only' Ollie sighed sarcastically and Elliot let out a laugh. 'Honestly, I can't work out if he's more like a bad penny or a bad smell'  
'Well...are things ok with you and Zosia?'  
'Yes, everything's perfect' Ollie smiled. 'I think she's getting a bit fed up with Seb just turning up on the ward but I'm confident that he'll get the picture eventually' he smirked. The pair watched Seb as he finished speaking to Mo- they saw him look around, peer into rooms through the windows and when he could see Zosia wasn't there, he would leave, and it was repeatedly so that this would happen and he wouldn't appear back until the next shift change.  
'Well, if there are any problems, let me know' Elliot offered and Ollie smiled. 'Did you say Zosia's coming in at 10?'  
'Yes, she's going to her mother's grave with her father...it would have been her birthday. I offered to go with them, but she thought it would be best to be just her and Guy for this morning, so I'm going later on with her. It's a hard day for her'  
'Of course, I understand' Elliot smiled.

Seb's eyes lit up as he saw Zosia scurry onto the ward, and he pretended not to stare. 'Nice necklace' Seb called out as she hurried past. She was late for the agreed time to start her shift, and she turned around flustered. 'Thank you, it was- oh shit I'm so late!' She panicked as she caught with sight of the clock. As she hurried into the locker room, Seb's face went from the smile he was holding out for Zosia, to that of someone who had just sucked on a sour lemon. 'Oh what was that Zosia? It was a present from lover boy?' He thought to himself, bitterly. 'Of course it was.' No matter how much he tried to calm and rationalise his thoughts, he was jealous. Jealous, bitter and angry.

When he was sure Zosia had left the locker room and had thrown herself with into diagnosing and treating her patients (a quality that Seb nevertheless truly admired), he looked around and managed to sneak into the locker room undetected. He knew which locker belonged to Zosia, so he quickly unlocked the door and there it was, the necklace. It was gold with a bumblebee pendant. Just looking at it filled him with rage, and as he swiped it and shives it into his pocket, he slammed the door again, and quickly made his way out of the locker room, and wandered back up the corridor like nothing had happened.  
Several hours later, Zosia was desperate to catch a couple of moments to herself. She went into her locker to grab some money to get a coffee from Pulses but before she slammed the door shut, a terrible feeling overcame her as she realised her necklace was missing. The one that belonged to her beloved mother. She had been wearing it a lot recently, and it meant more to her than ever today, on the anniversary of her mama's birthday, and she started to panic. She quickly lifted up her bag, various paperwork, and other things littering her locker, but it definitely wasn't there. Her eyes started to well up with tears and then Ollie came in.  
'Hey? Hey what's the matter?' Ollie asked gently as he approached Zosia, holding his arms out. He out his arms around her but he could tell she was panicking about something.  
'Mama's necklace, it's gone' she gasped, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Ollie kissed her on the cheek.  
'Hey it's ok, it can't have gone far, did you definitely leave it in your locker?'  
'Yes, yes, I took it off when I got on shift and put it here, at the front, but now it's gone' she worried, and Ollie started to look around.  
'Ok don't worry, it'll turn up around here somewhere. Are you sure, 100% sure, it was here?'  
'Yes!' Zosia snapped. 'Sorry, it's just, obviously it's really important to me' she calmed down and Ollie took her into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and she hugged him.  
'It'll turn up' he reassured.

Meanwhile, in Seb's office, he opened a drawer and tossed the necklace into it. 'Valentine will go mad that she lost such a beautiful necklace' he thought to himself, vindictively. He knew what he would do with the necklace. The truth was, throughout his 'sabbatical' he had formulated a plan to win Zosia back, and he had spent 6 long months planning his return to the hospital. Valentine would eventually reject her, and then he would swoop in and save the day. He turned around to his wall, covered in photos of Zosia and pieces of clothing that she had left at his before she went to New York and cheated on him. He pinned up the necklace for safe keeping. He was going to win her back, back, and she was either going to put up a fight or come quietly...he just needed to get her alone.

At the end of their shift, Zosia and Ollie walked hand in hand out of the hospital, and drove the cemetery where her mother, Anya, was buried. She had always promised herself that she would spend as much time as possible with Anya on her birthday, and she was glad to have Ollie's company. When they reached it, Ollie set down some flowers that he had bought to put down, which Zosia thought was really thoughtful of him. She looked down and welled up.  
'I'm so sorry mama, I've lost your necklace' she wept and Ollie placed two calming and comforting hands on her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek from behind. 'Typical of today, really' she laughed. 'Do you remember, it must have been your 30th, I was only little, but I grabbed your handbag to play with by the lake we visited with dad, and I dropped it in by mistake?' She laughed and Ollie let out a little chuckle, he was moved by the way Zosia was talking to her. 'Anyway, I will find it, so don't worry' she reassured. 'Happy birthday mama' Zosia welled up, and Ollie put his arms around her. 'It feels so unnatural talking to a grave, but I know she's up there somewhere listening to me. She's probably calling me a clumsy girl for losing the necklace' she laughed.  
'I'm sure it'll turn up Zosh' he smiled to reassure her.  
'Thank you Ollie...it means a lot that you came' she smiled.  
'It's ok, I know how hard these things can be. They never get easier' he said, sadly, thinking about Penny's and Tara's birthdays he had spent at their gravesides. They both knew how the other one felt in these situations, and it was this mutual understanding that was one of the things that made them stronger every day. 'I love you Zosia' he smiled, and she looked up at him, still in his arms.  
'I love you too' she replied, as he kissed her gently. They held each other as they thought about those they had lost, and although they were cold, Ollie didn't want to force Zosia to leave until she was ready. They spent about an hour chatting on the bench next to Anya's grave, talking about Anya, Penny and Tara. Zosia understood a lot more about Ollie every time he talked about them, and was sad that she would never get to meet them, and Ollie felt the same about Zosia whenever she talked about Anya. They had opened up a lot about each other, and at times they felt vulnerable yet safe at the same time. It really was something beautiful that they had, and they both felt optimistic that nothing would ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WOW! Thank you so, so much for such a lovely response to this story so far! I am so overwhelmed with the lovely reviews (thank you Guests, NiamhMcGrady-Fanpage, lxtta and foreverholby !), follows and favourites, and the number of people who have read so far, so thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has helped encourage me with this story in any way, so thank you!**

 **I am very sorry for the delay, I've been really busy but wanted to feel happy with this chapter before I posted it, so enjoy! I don't know how realistic some bits are (you'll know what I mean when you get to it!) but I hope it doesn't detract from your enjoyment!**

Zosia never quite worked out what had happened to her necklace, and she was devastated that she had lost it. She started to doubt herself- had she even worn it to work? Was it really in the flat somewhere? Ollie tried to reassure her that it would turn up but over the next few weeks, other weird things kept happening. Little things like the consistent feeling of being watched- as she walked through the car park with Ollie after her shift, as she went for a morning run, as she did her food shopping with Arthur and Dom. She told Ollie about this feeling and he took great pleasure in teasing her about it.  
'I know you like it when all eyes are on you sweetheart, but trust me, they have better things to be doing than watching you try to decide whether you want white bread or brown' Ollie smirked as he and Zosia lay in bed one night. She lay cuddling into his chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other holding her hand, stroking it. She thumped him playfully.  
'Seriously, it feels like I'm being watched, and it happens all the time' she moaned. He kissed her temple.  
'I say this because I care, but I think you're being paranoid' he said, genuinely.  
'Mhm, and what was it my housemate used to say?' She raised an eyebrow.  
'Just because you're paranoid, it's doesn't mean they aren't after you' he replied, mimicking a girly voice and she laughed, thumping him again as he gently squeezed her.  
'It's true though!' She laughed.  
'Short of surveying your surroundings every few minutes, I'm not sure what else we can do without concrete proof though, Zosia' he replied and she sighed. She knew he was right. She looked up and kissed him, before they fell asleep.

'What's he doing here again?! That's the third time in 2 days' Ollie complained as he, Zosia and Elliot strolled through the different Darwin bays and caught sight of Seb loitering by the desk.  
'I don't know' she sighed, and then Ollie smirked at the Professor.  
'Have you thought that he might be the one lurking around corners and following you? He seems to do a pretty good job at stalking you around here' and Elliot grinned. Zosia smiled and shook her head exasperatedly.  
'Honestly you two' she chuckled, 'you sound as "paranoid" as me, apparently' she smirked, and then an alarm went off on her phone. She looked down, and acknowledged it. 'Sorry, I'll be back in a few minutes' she excused herself as she hurried to the locker room. It was a reminder for her to take her medication. When she re-emerged back onto the ward, Seb saw her and when he was sure she was going out her day as usual, he inwardly smiled. His plan was working... While the three were doing their ward round, Seb had again snuck into the locker room to put into place his most cunning plan yet. To get Zosia back, he figured he should be the one to save her. Save her in a way only a psychiatrist can...

While dating, he became aware of her medication needs. He knew exactly what her lithium dosage was, and how often she took it. With some quick calculations he realised that if he replaced the tablets with lower dosage tablets, she would soon slip back into her previous state. And who would they call in the event of a mentally distressed patient losing it? The on call duty psychiatrist. After all, there were only two, including him. If he played this right, she would be his again in no time...  
'Zosia did you actually come to bed last night?' Ollie asked, hinting at concern as he leaned against the doorway on the living room of his flat as Zosia sat at the kitchen table, papers everywhere and a cows heart in the middle of the table on a plate, with a scalpel and suture kit nearby.  
'But Professor Hope said I could lead on this aortic stenosis procedure' she responded excitedly, as Ollie picked up the cows heart on a plate she had been practising on. He examined it briefly.  
'Sweetheart I could have talked you through the procedure this morning, why didn't you come to bed?' He frowned, worried. She looked at him.  
'Because without practising, doing it by hand, the patient could die if I slip up' she justified, looking a little put out and frazzled. Ollie nodded in understanding.  
'It looks like you've done a good job, but we've talked about this before haven't we? You can't keep staying up all night and then doing a shifts, especially in theatre. You'll burn out' he continued, moving towards Zosia and wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked tired. Her face, usually so vibrant and full of life, looked frazzled and tired, but mentally it was as if she had drunk a years supply of caffeine. She looked wired. It had been several days since she started going without sleep, but a couple of weeks since she started to behave differently. She was more energetic, frighteningly so, and a couple of times just talking to Ollie, he had noticed her fly from one topic to the next, and he also noticed a period of hypersexuality. In the back of his mind he thought about her bipolar, but he knew she had been taking her medication, so in his mind he always thought of other excuses for her behaviour. She had assessments coming up, hence the extra work, for example.

However, it was obvious that something was wrong that morning on the ward. Before Ollie dropped Zosia off at the hospital before his day off, she had been talking constantly about the procedure she was to perform. During her shift, she flitted from one thing to the next, escaping Elliot's notice. As he came to tell Zosia to prep the patient, he was confused to enter the room and find that the bed with the patient had gone.  
'Adele?' He called over, and she walked to wards him. 'Have you seen Mr Hendrix?'  
'Yeah Dr March prepped him for theatre, she took him in about 10 minutes ago' she replied, and then his face dropped and he turned on his heel and ran to theatre. When he burst through the door, he was gobsmacked to find Zosia start to put the patient under anaesthetic, herself. No anaesthetist, no nurses, no supervision. He frowned as he entered theatre, grabbing a face mask. As he entered, Zosia smiled at him. Her eyes looked tired, he noticed, but she also looked frantic and wired. Her eyes gave everything away, and Elliot knew just from looking at her eyes in that moment, that something was wrong...  
'Ah Professor, I'm just getting started' she smiled and Elliot frowned. He had remembered hearing about a similar incident on Keller and knew that it was an unfortunate result of her bipolar. He didn't want to startle her, so he approached her and put a calm, reassuring hand on her back.  
'Lets go into my office and run through the procedure just once more' he smiled and she nodded. 'I'll just give the anaesthetist a call, you let yourself in and make yourself comfortable, I won't be a minute.' He smiled.  
'You're the boss' she gabbled and smiled as she abruptly put down the scalpel she had just picked up, and left theatre. Elliot frowned, and pulled out his pager.

Elliot paced around outside his office, waiting for the on call psychiatrist to arrive. He had been hoping for the other one, so when Seb sauntered down the corridor he started to worry that he had made the wrong decision.  
'Dr Coulter, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be the one to-'  
'I'm the on call duty psychiatrist Professor Hope.' Seb pointed out, although deep down he was smiling inanely. 'This has nothing to do with me and Zosia, it has everything to do with a patient in psychiatric distress' he continued, pointing at Zosia, 'and the psychiatrist' he added, pointing to himself. Elliot was reluctant to let him take Zosia, but he wanted to help her, and right now the only way he could help her was to brush aside his feelings about Seb and let him do his job.  
As Seb edged towards Zosia, her movements jerked and she threw herself away from him.  
'No no, I don't trust you...' She warned him away, and he took gently steps towards her.  
'Zosia, it's ok, you're just not very well' he reassured. 'But it's ok, I'm here...'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed (everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all awesome!), followed and favourited the story so far, it's giving me a huge confidence boost so thank you!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next instalment!**

'No I don't trust you' she panicked and stood abruptly, and tried to escape but Seb grabbed her arms as she went to pass him to leave Elliot's office. She was fine, after all, everyone was making a fuss over nothing. All she had been doing was trying to prove her magnificent skills to Professor Hope...  
'You need me to make you better' Seb said calmly, stroking her arms. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation...in her own mind there was nothing wrong, why couldn't anyone see that she was just trying to do her job well, for goodness sake?!  
'I'm fine' she blurted as she tried to skim past Seb in the other direction, but again he was too fast for her and he blocked her way, pushing her to back down in the sofa with a stern grip on each arm. He was annoyed now, she could tell. As she sat further and further back into the sofa, her pulse started to race, her thoughts racing as ever before but mid-bipolar episode or not, the tense situation unfolding before her was obviously wrong, she thought. Seb stood over her, reaching into his pocket.  
'You are not fine, and if you're ever going to get better and practice surgery, you're coming with me, now' he spat as he pulled out a needle which contained a sedative. Just enough to get her out of the office quietly. 'Now are you going to come quietly, or not?!'  
'There is nothing wrong with me, you're the problem!' She screeched as she panicked and lunged forward in an attempt to escape, but just before she reached the door, Seb grabbed her arm, hauled her backwards and shoved the needle into her arm, and gently pushed down the plunger...

Meanwhile, Elliot had phoned Ollie to tell him what had happened, and Ollie burst onto the ward, having had the bagging feeling in the back of his mind while Zosia was at work that something was wrong, but desperately hoping he was wrong...  
'I knew something was wrong' Ollie sighed, worried. Elliot nodded sadly and put a comforting hand on Ollie's shoulder.  
'I'm sorry Ollie...she's with Dr Coulter now, and -'  
'What?! What is that _thing_ doing with my girlfriend?!' Ollie snapped, turning towards the office door and Elliot held him back.  
'He's the duty psychiatrist- this is about Zosia being unwell and needing professional help. We can't give her that, but Seb can.'  
'I don't trust the slimy little twat as far as I can throw him-'  
'But he was the only psych available. Please, for Zosia's sake we need to trust him to be professional...' Elliot concluded calmly and Ollie frowned in surrender. He nodded reluctantly, still very unsure of the situation.

A few moments later, Seb opened the door to find an anxious Ollie and Elliot pacing outside.  
'How is she?!' Ollie panicked, still slightly distrustful of Seb but for the sake of his beautiful Zosia's health, he was willing give him the benefit of the doubt. Seb smiled sadly.  
'She's completely psychotic, I had no choice but to give her a sedative' he exaggerated, and her colleagues looked at each other.  
'I didn't think she was that bad...' Elliot pointed out but Seb shook his head.  
'Just seeing me in the office caused her to completely lose it...now, she's pretty spaced out so I'm going to take her to the psych ward and take things from there...she needs urgent care, how long has she been like this?!' Seb asked, knowing full well that his actions were responsible but obviously not wanting to give anything away.  
'Several days...but she's been on her meds' Ollie frowned, confused. He had no idea how she could have slipped into the grip of a bipolar episode while she was taking her medication, but Seb nodded sadly.  
'I see...ok, well, I'm going to get her upstairs...'  
'Can I come?' Ollie asked, hopefully.  
'Trust me, she needs some quiet until the sedative wears off, so it's best not to crowd her. I'll give you a call in a couple of hours' Seb reassured. _'Yes, that'll give me long enough to do what I have to do...'_ He thought to himself.  
'Ok...' Ollie replied, still unsure.  
'Mr Valentine, trust me. My only concern is Zosia's welfare' Seb reassured, albeit falsely. Of course, he was concerned about her welfare, but he firmly believed that her welfare would be better with him and not Ollie...he just needed her to trust him, and by looking after her, he could prove that he was what Zosia nodded, not someone like Ollie who, in his mind, didn't even take steps to help when he should have noticed that she was having a meltdown.

Zosia was spaced out from the sedative and hardly seemed to notice Seb pick her up and help her walk out of Elliot's office and Ollie kiss her goodbye. Her mind was cloudy, she didn't know what was happening and she didn't have the energy to think or care. The walk to psych with Seb's arm around her waist, hoisting her up , seemed long, with bright lights bursting from every source and every sound muffled. Seb felt silently triumphant, phase one of his plan was complete. Make Zosia psychiatrically unstable, and get Ollie and the old Professor out of the way. They were all in the palm of his hand, and Seb was now free to do what he wanted. All he needed to do now for phase two, was to get her out of the hospital. And that was going to be easy. Sneak her through the lab corridor, and out of the fire escape, into his car...perfect.

Within an hour, Seb had bundled Zosia into his car and hurried away undetected. Ollie and Elliot meanwhile, were on Darwin and concerned that they hadn't heard anything about Zosia, so by the time Elliot's shift finished, both men headed up the ward to get an update from the consultant. As they approached his office, the door was closed, but they knocked. No answer. This struck Ollie as a little strange, and as Elliot waited outside the office, Ollie went on the hunt for Zosia and Seb. Peering into offices and wards, he could see no sign. With every minute that passed that he couldn't find them, he hit a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A bad feeling that something bad was happening. 'Excuse me?' He called out to a nurse, who turned around.  
'Yes, how can I help?' She smiled.  
'I'm looking for a patient, Dr Zosia March? She was brought up by Dr Coulter a couple of hours ago?' He asked, and she checked the records on the computer. As she looked blank, Ollie's sinking feeling got more intense.  
'There are no records here, and Dr Coulter left over an hour ago...' She replied, and then the penny dropped. She was gone, and he had taken her. He ran through the ward and found Elliot.  
They had been so stupid! How could they just let this happen, this was Seb for gods sake!  
'She's missing' Ollie panicked, his face pale and voice shaking. Elliot's face dropped as he too realised that they had all been fools to trust Seb with Zosia. Now they didn't know where she was, where he was, or what he was going through the psychiatrist's mind as he took a vulnerable Zosia under his watchful eye...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience with this next update! I am so, so sorry for such a delay in this chapter, the past week or so I've been constantly on the go (including a hospital visit after I fainted and whacked my head…I'm ok though, don't worry!), and just spent a few days away so I couldn't upload anything, so here is a longer chapter to make up for my absence! Things should calm down a lot now, so the wait shouldn't be too long** **thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapter, and to my new favouriters and followers- hope you enjoy!**

Zosia felt groggy when she woke up- it was weird, she didn't even remember being tired or falling asleep. Her limbs felt heavy, her throat dry and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised she was in a moving car. 'Maybe I fell asleep in the on call room...no, wait...' She realised as she recognised the interior of the car she was sitting in. Leather. And then she turned her head slightly and saw Seb driving. 'What the-?  
'It's ok, I'm just taking you home, just go back to sleep'  
'But the surgery, Professor Hope said-'  
'Zosia you're not well'  
'Where are you taking me?!' She started to panic. 'Where's Ollie?'  
'I don't know, I didn't see him?' Seb lied, and Zosia felt confused. Why wouldn't anyone have told Ollie where she was going? What was happening?! One minute she was getting a patient ready for surgery, and the next...she had no idea...'has he tried ringing?' He asked, knowing full well that he would have tried. However, he knew that she would never find out that he had. Moments after bundling her into the car, he switched her SIM card over. As she looked at her phone, she saw a blank screen. No texts, no missed calls. 'It just goes to show Zosh...he doesn't care'  
'You're wrong...' She said, mentally vulnerable.  
'If he did, he would have tried to contact you. To see if you're ok. It's ok, I'm going to look after you'  
'I don't understand...' She replied, feeling scared and confused.  
'You really don't remember any of what happened? You were taken ill, Ollie probably took over on the surgery, and Elliot called me because, after all, I am your boyfriend...' He attempted to get away with these lies, knowing that Zosia's bipolar made her very impressionable when she was in the midst of an episode. He had to get these thoughts of Ollie bloody Valentine out of her head if his plan was ever going to succeed.  
'What?' She asked, confused. Her thoughts raced, she felt blurry and in her current state of mind, she had no idea what was happening. 'No, no, you're wrong!' She started to get worked up again, she didn't like feeling like she didn't know what was happening. Seb pulled the car over and turned off the engine, and to reassure her gave her a hug but she tried fighting him off. 'Get off me, I don't want you here!' She shouted, smacking him in the arms and trying to shove him away. Seb frowned sadly, and pulled out another needle.  
'Zosh, we can't have you being violent...' He said calmly as he injected her leg with more sedative. It wasn't working, she remembered too much of what was real. He needed to get her away. As she slipped back into peaceful unconsciousness, Seb drove straight past Zosia's flat, and in the opposite direction to his own. If he was going to get through to her, he needed to take her somewhere where nobody would find them. He needed time.

'Arthur and Dom haven't seen them' Ollie sighed, panicked and exasperated as he hung up on his mobile as Elliot hung up the phone from security.  
'Nobody saw Dr Coulter leave either, with or without Zosia...' He frowned. He could see Ollie become frantic with worry. 'He won't try and hurt her' he tried to reassure his colleague, but Ollie shook his head.  
'He's near enough abducted her. We don't know what he's capable of' he frowned, sitting down. Elliot sat next to him, comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder. Ollie leaned forward, thinking deeply. 'We need to call the police' he decided, reaching for his phone once more. Elliot nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Seb pulled up the car outside a block of flats, having been driving around trying to think of where he could take Zosia, and so she would eventually lose her bearings altogether. He then realised that the perfect place to take her would be his father's old apartment. Before he'd moved to New York, he had decided to rent out his flat but when the tenants moved out, Seb decided to keep the property as a run-away property so he could go away for the weekend. He and always planned to bring Zosia here before they split up, so he smiled inwardly and realised he if he played his cards right, his dream would be a reality.  
'I don't understand what's happened with Ollie...why hasn't he been in touch? Why was he not there?'  
'Darling you're confused...you did used to date Mr Valentine...but now you're with me- he treated you badly Zosh, you don't remember?' Seb tried to convince her, and he was sure that he was starting to get through to her. She became more and more vulnerable, impressionable and away from herself all the time, while he started giving her new medication. 'When you met me you were a mess...he'd abused you, emotionally I mean. You had no confidence, you hated compliments and, well, I was worried about you' he pleaded. 'Your memory is only off with the details of what's really happening because you're not very well.'  
Zosia looked at him, deep into his eyes. Why would anyone lie about something like this? His version of events would fit the reason why she had no memory of Ollie being there when she was taken ill at the hospital- although most of that day was a total blur but she would have remembered if someone she was supposed to be in love with was there...and because her albeit manic mind didn't remember, that surely proved that Seb was telling the truth? She slowly nodded in agreement...he'd got her. He smiled a small smile and moved his face closer towards Zosia's, and then as their lips grazed, he smiled. She was right where he wanted her, in the palm of his hand. As they pulled away from each other, Seb reached into his pocket and pulled out a foil packet. 'You need to take this, ok? I just want you to feel better' he said, handing her the packet. 'It's just lithium, you're used to lithium' he reassured as she tore a pill from the packet and swallowed it with some water.

Meanwhile, back at Zosia's flat, Arthur and Dom had invited Ollie over briefly to plan where they were to look for Zosia and discuss where she could be. Elliot went along for moral support, and they had also told Guy what had happened. The police arranged to meet them at the flat so they could take some statements and organise a search party. They knew Zosia was vulnerable and that Seb was in a position of trust.  
'Has he got history with Zosia? Is there any reason you can think of why he would take her out of hospital grounds?' One of them asked, as Ollie paced back and forth in front of them. Arthur and Dom we're going through Zosia's phone book in the vague and slim hope that someone would know where she was...  
'They used to be together, and then she left him...it's the perfect motive to want to do something to her...' Ollie frowned, running a hand over this headwind worry.  
'She hasn't been herself for a few days, she's been taking her medication but...' Guy frowned.'And you don't know where they could be?' The other officer asked, and Ollie snapped.  
'No, that's why we called you! Can you just go and help us find her?! We already tried the places we could think of-' he started to raise his voice, and Elliot and Guy stood and placed a calm and reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He took a deep sigh. 'I'm sorry...we're just worried, she was showing signs of a bipolar episode, she can be really impressionable...'  
'We understand' one officer said kindly, 'we'll find her.' Dom and Arthur stepped back into the living room.  
'Nothing' they said sadly as they sat, still thinking.  
'We'll check his property, you should come in case she's there' one officer said, getting the keys out for the car, and Ollie nodded, following them to the car with Guy. Dom, Arthur and Elliot carried on to search other places, desperately hoping that their search wouldn't be in vain.

'Arthur and Dom haven't even asked if I'm ok or where I am' Zosia frowned as she looked down at her phone and Seb frowned sadly.  
'That's weird...' He replied, thinking. 'I know that when you left Ollie, the boys didn't quite understand why you chose me...they're not exactly my biggest fans, so maybe they're trying to get back at you?'  
'Why would they do that? I'm their friend' she asked. 'Aren't I?' She asked, confused.  
'You're better off without them if you ask me- you don't need them' and the he put his arms around her, and she relaxed into them as her eyes welled up with tears.  
'I feel like I don't know my life at all' she wept. 'I don't even think they care about me, how could I have been so wrong?' she cried while Seb held her, and stroked her hair.  
'You see now? I'm the only person you can really trust- your so called friends don't care you were unwell- if they were real friends they would have at least tried to call or text, I would' he sighed and she wept even more.  
'Thank you' she sniffed. 'For being the one person I can rely on' she continued, as Seb kissed her.  
'I love you Zosia' he smiled and she smiled back. 'And the other good news, I think this new medication is working for you. Do things feel clearer now?' He enquires hopefully. She smiled slightly and nodded.  
'I just can't believe I believed for so long that Ollie, Arthur and Dom cared'

Meanwhile, when the police, Ollie and Guy stepped out of the car and broke into the flat belonging to Seb, they noted immediately how immaculately clean it was. Not a hair on the floor, not a drop of water from the rain outside. 'I don't think they've been here' the police concluded- 'there would at least be drops of water on the floor from taking their shoes and coats off'  
'We'll have a look for other clues at least' and they nodded, as they dispersed around the flat. However, they were alerted to the calling out of one of the police officers from the bedroom, and when they ran in to see what had been found, their faces dropped. Like in his office, the wall was plastered in candid photos, photos copied from social media, pieces of clothing, and copies of prescriptions in Zosia's name for lithium, and other medication that they did not recognise as ones she was actually taking, all signed by Seb...  
'What the hell is this?' Ollie gasped, a mixture of confusion, panic and pure rage came over him as he took in the scene that stood in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you Foreverholby and the two guests for your reviews! They mean a lot! And thank you to all who have been waiting patiently and reading, the support from all your guys is amazing, so thank you!**

'This is...disgusting' Guy snarled as he saw hundreds of photos of his darling daughter plastered on the wall. Some were taken from Facebook, hers, Dom's and Arthur's, but most of them were photos taken as if he had been stalking her. Going around the supermarket, walking around the hospital, in Albies, out running...it was terrifying to see. Ollie was clearly livid at what he was looking at, and he felt sick. He was now more convinced than ever that Zosia was in real danger, and the police were noticeably worried.  
'Sierra Oscar 236 to control, can we get a team to 147 Briar Road to assist with a search? We have a vulnerable missing person and we need to search the suspect's home urgently'  
'On their way' the control room confirmed, and the officers turned to Ollie and Guy. 'We'll drive you back to the flat, there's nothing more you can do here at the moment, we will call as soon as we know anything'  
'No no, I want to stay here-' Ollie tried to argue but a guy placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
'Let them do their jobs Ollie...' He sighed, sadly.

Zosia and Seb, still in the flat, were having dinner and then Seb took Zosia's hand. 'I've been thinking, you've been working so hard. You need a break, so I've arranged for us to go to New York for a few weeks- we can stay with Pops, sightsee, do whatever you want. I'm just booking us some flights to leave tomorrow morning' he smiled, and Zosia looked at him dumbfounded.  
'Seriously?!' She gasped, and as he nodded, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. 'You're amazing!' She smiled and he kissed her back. He couldn't believe how well his plan had come together. Nobody knew where they were, he could get Zosia well away from the human plague he considered Valentine to be, and as far as anyone else was concerned, they'd be thousands of miles away before anyone realised what is happening.  
'What about work?'  
'What about it?'  
'Well, what about Elliot?'  
'It's fine, we've had the time booked off for months. I'm really worried Zosh, your memory is appalling. Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? This isn't like you, you're normally so on the ball'  
'I really don't remember any of this...' She sighed, sounding worried. Seb reached into his pocket and gave her 2 pills.  
'Take these, they're supposed to help' he smiled. 'Where would you be without me looking after you?' He smiled flirtatiously.

'Hello is that Mr Valentine? It's DC Webb- we found some deeds and papers for a new address, it's an hour outside of Holby but we think it's worth a look, in case Zosia is there would you and Mr Self come as well?'  
Ollie was beside himself with panic. He would be hugely relieved if she was there and ok, but he knew that this could be make or break- if she was there, there was no knowing what state she would be in, physically or mentally. Ollie immediately agreed, and when the police picked him and Guy up, they explained that they would park around the corner from the property to not startle Seb.  
As the police prepared to storm into the building, Ollie and Guy watched from behind a hedge at the end of the path. A couple of upstairs lights were on, so it was obvious somebody was there. Within moments, the police stormed into the building, banging down the door and shouting at those inside to stay where they were. As the pair mentally tentatively but physically enthusiastically ran up the path and into the building, they were alarmed to find the police arresting Seb, while Zosia curled up into a scared huddle in the corner of the bedroom. There were two suitcases next to the bed, and check-in documents for the New York flights on top of them. They all realised how lucky they were to reach Zosia when they had- Seb had also somehow acquired her passport.  
'Sebastian Coulter, I'm arresting you for false imprisonment, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence...' DC Webb proceeded with the formalities as Seb was escorted out of the building. Meanwhile, Guy and Ollie approached Zosia, who stood.  
'Zosia! Thank god you're-' Ollie began, tears in his eyes with relief. But he was confused- why was Zosia backing away from him? She edged herself away and hurried over to Guy.  
'Dad, get him away from me' she pleaded, looking at Ollie and putting her arms around her father, like a child.  
'Ollie?!' Guy exclaimed, putting his arms around Zosia but confused. 'Darling, it's Ollie, he's your boyfriend'  
'No, no, Seb told me what he was like to me when we were together, and that's why Seb is my boyfriend' she gabbled quickly, still very clear in her mind that Ollie was the bad guy in all of this.  
'Sweetheart, Dr Coulter has been manipulating you- you and Ollie have a happy, fulfilling relationship' he tried to resurgence her, looking at Ollie as he looked desperate but downtrodden. What had that man been doing to her? Zosia looked at them both, between them quickly and her breathing quickened and she quickly flung herself from her dad's arms.  
'No, you're lying' she shouted. 'You're both in this together, and Dom and Arthur, do you think I'm stupid?!' She shouted, backing away again. Her voice was progressively getting louder and faster, and higher pitched. She was like a scared child and something in Ollie and Guy fell to pieces.  
'Zosia, it's ok-' Ollie tried to reassure her, as he stepped towards her but she carried on backing away.  
'No you're both trying to mess with my mind, I know what you're trying to do!' She screamed, and both Ollie and Guy held their hands up in reassurance and surrender. Her breathing was staggered, body rigid, and her eyes told them that she wasn't really there. Ollie continued to try. and reassure her as the police officers came into the room, bringing in the medication they had found. It was her false medication that Seb had lead her to believe was lithium, whereas in fact he was drugging her to make her believe he was telling the truth.  
'Zosia, it's ok, we just need to get you real help' Ollie said calmly and kindly. Zosia was still backed against the wall, and she still wasn't convinced that he was telling the truth. She was so confused about everything- so many people were telling her different things about her life, and she didn't know what to believe anymore. 'Will you come with me?' He tried to convince her she was safe, and Guy approached them again.  
'Zoshie, Seb has been drugging you and not giving you your proper dose of lithium, this is why this is all feeling very unusual for you. Please, you need to come with us and get help' he pleaded, holding out his hand towards her. She was tentative and scared.  
'I don't know what's happening' she wept, and Guy moved towards her and gave her a hug. Ollie felt helpless- he was desperate to help the woman he loved but right now she didn't seem to know who he really was. The most helpful thing he could do in this situation was be there when she did remember.  
'Will you come with me?' Guy asked, speaking to her gently while she clung to him, and he held her back. She nodded eventually and while Ollie was relieved she was safe, he had a feeling that they had a long road ahead of them.

The drive to the hospital was a long, quiet one. The police took the three of them there, and Zosia didn't make a single sound. She just sat there, feeling empty. Who was telling the truth? What if nobody could be trusted? At the moment she felt like what had been so clear with Seb had been torn away from her, yet was he really who he said he was? She felt tired, exhausted even, and like she had been living in a nightmare where nothing made sense but everyone around her knew what was happening, like she had been living in blank space.

Ollie was relieved that they had found her and that her disappearance would be investigated, and he knew he was right to distrust Seb. He looked over at Zosia who sat next to him, staring ahead into space. She looked smaller somehow, like the life she was full of before she became ill again had left her. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment, how she was feeling. He wanted the girl he loved back and he knew he would get her back, in time. For now, he slipped a gentle, warm hand onto hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned her head to look at him, and was caught by his eyes. The way he looked at her, she saw it. There was no denying the clarity of the feeling or pure adoration and love that echoed from his look, and although her thoughts raced 100 miles an hour, in this one moment she felt right. She let out a small, weak smile, and manoeuvred her hand to fit into his, and they sat for the remainder of the journey in comfortable silence, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, as always they really made me smile. Please forgive this chapter, it's more of a filler for the next phase of the story. Anyway, bear with me**

'Would you like a cup of tea, Zoshie?' Guy asked as his daughter and Ollie sat in the on call room. She had been interviewed by the police, and a psychiatrist had just assessed her and given her a dose of lithium and although she hadn't said much yet, she nodded slowly and let out a weak smile. She was yet to let go of Ollie's hand, and as Guy passed her a steaming hot mug, her eyes welled up with tears and she let out a quiet sniff before the first bout of real, raw emotion she had felt in days flooded out.  
'How could this have happened to me? I've been so stupid' she cried, and Ollie hugged her. However, she felt tense, as if she was still unsure of where everyone stood. Ollie knew not to rush her so he let her take control of the moment and move away and gave her a small sympathetic smile before she looked away, embarrassed.  
'You haven't at all, Zosia. He's been manipulating you, plain and simple. He's being charged with a serious criminal offence, he's going to be struck off- it's over, you will never have to go through that again.' Ollie reassured, deciding it was safer to reach for Zosia's hand instead. 'And whenever you want to talk, I'm right here' he smiled and she smiled weakly. Maybe this guy wasn't bad after all...she had to get it into her head that Seb had been lying and manipulating her.  
'Zoshie...can you tell us what you remember?'  
'I remember being in Elliot's office, and then I woke up in Seb's car- I didn't know where I was, or why I was there, but my head felt really cloudy, and then over the next day or so Seb told me that Ollie had been emotionally abusive, Arthur and Dom had dropped contact with me, and that he was the only person who I could trust, it was as if I didn't remember a single detail about my own life. I don't know why I believed him' she looked down, feeling ashamed.  
'He drugged you darling, it isn't your fault' Guy reassured, squeezing Zosia's hand. 'I have to ask this...did he, you know…take advantage?'  
At first she remained quiet, but simply shook her head. 'No no, he kissed me but we didn't...' her voice trailed off, and both Ollie and Guy felt relieved.  
'I'm going to let Dr Digby and Dr Copeland know that you're ok, darling' Guy smiled. 'Give you two some privacy'  
Zosia stood and hugged her dad and as Guy left, Ollie stood and approached Zosia slowly. He ran a calm and gentle hand up and down her arm. 'You're not what Seb said you were, are you?' she asked, tears forming in her eyes again. Ollie looked sympathetic and moved his arms around her slowly, pulling her into him gently but firmly at the same time, showing her that he would support her but not force her into anything. For the first time since this ordeal started, she relaxed into them and put her arms around him too. He could feel her shaking slightly, like she was crying, but hearing his heart beat against her made her feel safe.  
'Zosia...I don't want to rush you in anything that you do- if you feel uncomfortable with me cuddling you, just say' he said kindly, and she shook her head.  
'No, this is- nice' she said quietly. 'I know that what he did wasn't right, but what he told me, it made it all feel so clear. It's scary how he could have that effect...' She reasoned as she tightened her hold of her boyfriend. He kissed her on top of her forehead. 'Thank you...for coming to find me'  
"He was obsessed with you Zosia…I just feel terrible that I couldn't stop it in the first place" he sighed sadly, and Zosia shook her head.  
"But you found me, and I'll always be grateful"  
'Well, I had to find you. I have to have someone to tease on Darwin, the Prof just doesn't get the bants half the time, believe me I tried' he laughed, and Zosia laughed back as she pulled away. He gently moved his palm to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
'Nice to know I'm useful for something' she sighed, laughing still. 'Can I ask you something?'  
'Of course'  
'Will you stay with me tonight?' She pleaded subtly, and Ollie looked deep in thought.  
'Hmmm I don't know, I met this fit girl last night, she has a deadbeat psychiatrist for a boyfriend but she's well into me, really' Ollie teased and Zosia thumped his arm.  
'And she's back' he laughed. 'Of course I will, silly' he calmed down and wrapped his arms around her again. 'They want to keep you in the psych ward for the night, I'll see if there's any way I can stay with you' he reassured, 'and if they say no I'll feign a bipolar attack or something, they might put us together' Ollie laughed.  
'I love you' Zosia blurted, she was surprised at herself given how unsure she was about him a few hours before.  
'I love you too' he smiled.

'Please, just for one night?!' Ollie pleaded with the doctor in charge on the psych unit.  
'We're not a hotel Mr Valentine, we are looking after some seriously unwell people' he replied, unsympathetic to Ollie's request.  
'She's been through something traumatic, and she's already agreed to stay one night to tick a few boxes, she needs a friendly face' he argued, and the doctor sighed. 'Please? She's in a room to herself anyway, can't we just break the rules this once?'  
'Fine! But as soon as Zosia shows signs of needing to rest or be alone, you're out'

'How did you convince them?' Zosia asked as she lay back on the bed, and Ollie joined her.  
'With my charm and wit of course' he smirked, and Zosia looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
'With your what?' Zosia quipped, and Ollie nudged her.  
'I think you're fine, back to your old self' he laughed, 'we could just leave now'  
'I'd love to but dad insists I should stay here tonight and let them assess me' she sighed. 'And I think he's right'  
'Yeah I know...I'm just messing around' he smiled. 'Come here, you' he added, shuffling over slightly and hold out both arms for her to move into.  
She smiled and cuddled into him, and then he took a deep breath. He was trying to prepare himself to say something, but he gradually changed his mind...she had been through a lot the past few days, weeks even if they counted the whole episode...he didn't want to rush it or make her feel pressured. He was gradually getting her back, he didn't want to push his luck. For now he smiled as he looked down and saw the sleeping girl he had fought for cuddle against him with her arm around his waist, like they had slept in New York. Time was always to be a great healer, the right moment would come. They had already come so far, and Seb had lost this particular battle. He was out of their lives, for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Again, thank you so much to everyone who has been following this so far- the stats surprise me every time I look at them! Special thanks and hello to my new followers and favouriters, and also to the three guests who left reviews for the last chapter, they really made me smile. Enjoy this next chapter!**

'Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?' Ollie asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed tying his shoelaces, watching Zosia as she brushed her hair and pulled on a pashmina.  
'Yes, I'm sure' she sighed. She was obviously nervous, as she played with the tassels on the ends. Ollie stood and ran his hands up and down her arms.  
'You don't have to if you need more time-' he reassured, but she was quick to interrupt him  
'Ollie, please, I know you're only trying to help, but I'll be fine' she smiled. 'Anyway, we're going to be late, hurry up' she hurried, throwing a set of keys at Ollie who smirked.  
'So I'm driving am I?' He winked, standing and grabbing his bag. Zosia smiled sweetly.  
'Pleeeeease?' She fluttered her eyelashes and Ollie sighed, shaking his head and tutting.  
'You're such a girl' he laughed.  
'Well spotted Valentine- anyway, come on!' She laughed as she opened the front door and gestured for Ollie to follow.

For the majority of the time, it was normal shift. Ollie and Zosia both worked together well, and Elliot kept his eye on his protégés from a distance, especially Zosia. Whilst tending to his own patient who needed emergency surgery, Ollie was called away to assist, leaving Zosia on the ward for a couple of hours. She thought she could manage it, it was after all very quiet and she just went about ordering tests for various patients, doing obs, and besides she wasn't all alone, she knew Mo wasn't too far away, and neither were the nursing HCAs that helped out. She only needed to page Ollie if there was an emergency. She had this.  
However, just as she felt confident that she was doing well back at work, she was alerted to a new patient arriving on the ward on a trolley. A familiar and extremely unwanted face brought from the ED...one that sent her into panic, disarray and rendered her completely hopeless. 'No, please no...'  
'This is Seb Coulter, collapsed in the car park with chest pain, briefly KO'd...' a nurse said, but Zosia hardly heard. Instead, all sound muffled, vision blurred, and she had to get out. Her chest felt tight, and she felt herself well up out of fear.  
'What's he doing here?!' Mo demanded to know, having been kept in the loop on what was happening by Elliot. 'He's got bail conditions to stay away from Dr March'  
Zosia couldn't focus on any of this, she had to get out. She quickly turned away and ran into the locker room, tears streaming down her face. As she leaned against the door, stopping anyone else from entering, the room stopped spinning but she was still breathless, crying and her heart continued to pound. She slumped down onto the floor, still leaning against the door and tears flooded from her eyes- she brought her hands to her mouth to try and stay quiet but she was shaking violently and she just had to let it out. Why was he here?! What was he going to do to her this time?!

Within moments, there was a frantic banging on the door. Zosia froze immediately but softened when she heard the most reassuring of voices...  
'Zosia, it's me, can you open the door please?' Ollie called through, still knocking.  
Zosia stood quickly and opened the door but her panic and struggled breathing caused her to briefly collapse. 'Woah ok, just try and breathe' Ollie continued as he held onto his girlfriend, sounding urgent but calm.  
She collapsed onto him and as he gently sat her down, she still couldn't breathe. He kneeled in front of her, placing one hand comfortingly on her knee, and bringing a gentle hand to her cheek with the other. His bright blue eyes trying to reassure her, as she looked into them she felt herself begin to calm as she grabbed his hand. 'That's it, take some deep breaths, it's going to be ok' he smiled kindly as he stroked her hand with his thumb. He'd never seen her so scared by anything, and it broke his heart. He reached for a paper pharmacy bag close by and gave it to Zosia to breathe into while he comfortingly stroked her arm.  
'Mo told me, it's ok we've called the police to be on standby while he's here' he said, taking control. Zosia, still crying, nodded and wiped her eyes and Ollie put both strong arms around her and pulled her in. As she tucked her head into his chest, she sobbed.  
'I just froze' she cried. 'I couldn't do anything, I just froze. How has he had this effect on me?'  
'Zosh, if you ever want to tell me anything about what happened, I'm always going to listen and be there for you' he said kindly, rubbing her back comfortingly, and kissing her forehead. 'But for now I'd like to get you to Elliot's office, get you a cup of tea, and then I'm having some choice words with that-'  
'No, please, don't go near him' she pleaded.  
'I'm sorry Zosia, I need to see why he's here' he replied, and after a moment or two, Zosia nodded.

'What do you think you're playing at Coulter?' Ollie spat as he entered the room, furiously. Seb was sat in bed with probes on his chest monitoring his heart, and an oxygen mask was nearby.  
'I collapsed with chest pain, last time I checked I was a patient and this was a heart and lung ward, you work it out' Seb retorted.  
'And staying away from Dr March was just a piece of friendly advice was it?!'  
'I don't want to cause Zosia-'  
'Don't you dare say her name' Ollie warned, edging in closer to his enemy. If it wasn't for the fact that Seb was a patient and Ollie a doctor, he wouldn't have hesitated in punching him repeatedly in the face, and that was just to start with. The smarmy little man, Ollie felt sorry for him really, pitied him. Pitied him that he had to resort to such dirty tactics to get his woman. 'If you so much as even look at her' he whispered menacingly, through gritted teeth, 'I swear to God I'll-'  
'Ollie? Is there a problem here?' Mo asked. She had just been to collect Seb's test results, and although she was incredibly reluctant to keep Seb on the ward with both Zosia and Ollie working there, she knew they had little choice.  
'Nope. Just checking something' Ollie smiled as he left the room. He decided to wait outside to speak to Mo properly. He watched as Mo stood round the side of Seb's bed, and put a hand on her hip- he knew that many she had some words to have with him.  
'There's nothing wrong with you, is there?' Mo asked, as Ollie stood and watched from outside. Seb didn't respond. 'I'm going to make this easy for you so you don't have to lie. There was nothing in your test results, not even an abnormal flutter. So why are you here, as if I don't already know?' She asked, sounding agitated.  
Seb closed his eyes and sighed as his ruse had been foiled. 'I had to see her, I had to make her understand-'  
'The police are on their way, save it for them' Mo sneered bitterly as she ripped the probes from his chest and walked out of the room. Ollie turned to face her.  
'What the-'  
'His test results were normal, he just admitted he was faking it, to get to Zosia. Is she ok?' mo asked, looking concerned for Zosia and angry at Seb.  
'Shaken up, understandably. Thank you for paging me'  
'She needed you, it's what mates do' Mo smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it twice before going on her way. The police had just arrived and she pointed them in the direction of the bay where Seb was. Ollie meanwhile went back to Elliot's office where Zosia sat nervously on the sofa. As he entered, he noticed how small she looked, how frightened she looked. He sat down next to her, and held her hand.  
'The police are here, and he's being re-arrested for breaking his bail conditions. He was faking it, admitted it to Mo when he had no more lies left to tell' he informed her, and she nodded to confirm she had heard him. She was so tired, and as Ollie pulled her into him, she started to fall asleep. His heartbeat comforted her, like a child, and when Elliot reentered the office having heard about what happened, he found Zosia curled up on the sofa into Ollie, fast asleep as he held her and stroked her hair.  
'I think you should take her home and look after her, your shifts are nearly over, go' he said kindly, looking down at Zosia. Ollie nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' to him, and Elliot nodded in response.  
'Come on you, time to get you home' Ollie said quietly, gently nudging her and manoeuvring her to sit up.  
'Huh?' She mumbled, tiredly, and then as she began to stand Ollie picked her up and carried her down to the car bridal style as she fell asleep again almost instantly.  
'You just rest sweetheart. I've got you' he smiled adoringly at her. It had been a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you so much to whoever read the last chapter, again my stats really made me smile so thank you! Also thank you to my reviewers and followers, it's lovely to know you're enjoying the story! This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I'm hoping to get another one up tonight, or tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy!**

'Zosia?' Ollie whispered gently into her ear as she slept. Ollie had taken her home and taken her straight to bed when they got back to her flat, and she must have been completely exhausted as she slept for 13 hours straight, and now it was time for them to decide whether she was going to work that day or not. She shuffled slowly but didn't open her eyes. 'Zosia? Wake up'  
'Nuuuh' she mumbled as she buried her face in the pillow. However, she was soon brought out of her comatose state as Ollie grabbed her arms and pulled her up, and flipped her so she was on top of him. She squealed and laughed as he held her into him and she started to sit up, still sitting on him. 'Did your parents ever teach you it's rude to physically manhandle someone?' She teased, looking down at him. He smiled back cheekily.  
'Last time I checked you didn't mind being manhandled' he smirked as she thumped him in the arm. 'We need to talk about whether you're coming to work today or not'  
'Why wouldn't I be coming in?'  
'Zosia, you had a panic attack, I'm worried about you'  
'I'm fine as long as he doesn't come near me again, and he can't if he's in custody'  
'You must have been exhausted yesterday, you slept right through, even Elliot told me to bring you home so you could rest'  
'Not just that, it's your company that sent me to sleep'  
Ollie looked mock offended, mouth wide open and then he flipped her again so she was underneath him and tickled her. 'What was that? I send you to sleep?!'  
'Ok ok ok, I'm sorry, stop!' She laughed as she started to sit up. 'Ok, we'd better get up' she decided as she climbed out of bed, and then Ollie stood to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
'Ok, well let's go out for dinner tonight, my treat. It's been ages since we went out' he smiled  
'That sounds wonderful' she smiled as she turned around down and kissed him.

'Good to see you both' Elliot smiled as Zosia and Ollie entered the ward. 'Zosia are you ok?' He asked, turning to face Zosia.  
'Yes I'm fine, thank you Professor' she smiled. 'I just want to put all of this behind me' she continued and the two men nodded in understanding.  
'Well if you ever want to talk' Elliot smiled kindly before the three proceeded to start caring for their various patients and preparing for theatre. Whilst in theatre, it didn't escape Elliot's notice that Ollie kept looking at Zosia and his eyes lit up. After they had finished and the patient was in recovery, Elliot instructed Zosia to take half hourly obs while he spoke to Ollie in private. Zosia did as she was told, and Elliot gestured for Ollie to sit down.  
'How are things, it can't be easy for either of you at the moment. She looks a lot better than yesterday' Elliot smiled.  
'We're doing fine' he smiled, and when Elliot smiled back, Ollie decided to tell him what was on his mind. 'In fact...I'm going to ask Zosia to marry me. Tonight.' Elliot's mouth dropped open  
'Are you sure that's wise?' Elliot gasped. 'She's very vulnerable at the moment'  
'Yes Professor, I agree and I had thought of that...but this morning, you didn't see her, she was laughing, we were joking, and if anything from the past few weeks has shown me is that I don't want to be without her, ever. I just want to show her what she means to me.'  
Elliot smiled. 'Well...I wish you the best of luck.'

'Are you ready?' Zosia smiled as she poked her head around the door of the locker room, just as Ollie was putting on his shirt.  
'Yep nearly' he grinned. Zosia tutted and tapped her foot.  
'Come on, I haven't got all day...honestly, I'm always waiting for you' she moaned and then Ollie looked payfully hurt.  
'You always wait for me?! Remind me of that next time I wait for you to wash your hair, or drink your coffee, or choose your food in a restaurant' he laughed as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and she put hers around his waist. 'Anyway I've booked a table at Chez Pierre for 7, so let's go and get ready and we'll go.'  
'Very fancy' Zosia gasped. 'But honestly, if you'd rather have nandos then that's fine by me too' she laughed, and Ollie shook his head.  
'I feel like you deserve fancy, and you mentioned a couple of times how you went there and how much you enjoyed it'  
'But it's so expensive'  
 _'I am not proposing in nandos'_ he thought to himself, desperately hoping he hadn't said that out loud. 'Nuh-uh, let me worry about that' he smiled. He shuffled uncomfortably and hoped that Zosis didn't notice. He was trying his best to mask how nervous he was feeling- what if Elliot was right and it wasn't the right time? He had wanted to do this for weeks, and especially the first night they had back together. She had been through so much, she must feel so lost and confused about everything. But on the other hand, she was desperate to get back to normal. This would give her something to look forward to, if she even said yes in the first place.

During dinner, Zosia couldn't help but notice that Ollie was a bit distant, and she couldn't work out why. She noticed how handsome he looked in a shirt and tie, something that she hadn't seen him in for a long time. She wondered what was going through his mind...Ollie, meanwhile, was feeling incredibly nervous about what he was planning to do. Zosia looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress, her hair in loose curls and flawless make up. He was sure she could see how he was feeling, so he was very paranoid that she could guess what he was about to do. 'Oh god should I really do this now?' He thought to himself. He kept fidgeting with his pocket, feeling the ring box around his fingers. As much has he had thought about this moment in his head, it felt terrifyingly real, but he wasn't scared of doing it. He was scared that the timing was all wrong, and that he would scare her off. She needed support, continuity, stability...  
'Ollie, are you ok?' She asked, reaching over and taking his hand.  
'Will you marry me?' He blurted, looking like a deer caught in headlights, startled. _'Oh you idiot'_ he thought to himself.  
'...what?' Zosia gasped, and Ollie took a deep breath. No going back now...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! I couldn't resist! Anyway, thank you to my readers and reviewers (Becca, Guest and rstarkey309) for your loyalty and encouragement!**

Ollie stopped and looked at her. She looked startled…but not unhappy...  
He didn't say anything. He simply stood and descended onto one knee, as Zosia smiled and welled up. He took her hand. 'I know the past few weeks have been...well...unwanted...tough...' he laughed and she laughed too. 'But I've known for a long time that the rest of my life is meant to be spent with you. Will you marry me?' He asked, his bright blue eyes looking into hers. Her eyes were full of tears but her smile didn't deny what her response was going to be, but he was nervous all the same.  
She nodded quickly, tears falling freely, 'yes' she smiled. 'Yes, yes, yes!' She squealed louder, as she threw her arms around Ollie. It was only then he felt relieved, and as they kissed they felt a lot of smiles from other diners and the people who worked in the restaurant, yet at the same time in that moment they felt it was just them. When they pulled away, he placed the diamond ring on her finger and ordered champagne. Zosia couldn't stop smiling, and the relief that Ollie felt was overwhelming. He couldn't believe he had been so nervous and apprehensive about popping the question, but now they could move forward in an exciting and memorable direction.  
After dinner, they decided to go for drinks, and Zosia realised that they'd have to share the exciting news. 'Oh my god I need to tell the guys, and dad!' Zosia excitedly gasped. 'Wait!' She suddenly stopped. 'What if we tell them together, we could see the looks on their faces, they won't believe it!' She smiled. 'Tonight is about us' she smiled.  
'Elliot knows I was going to ask, he's the only one'  
'Hey I thought I was the only one?' She teased and Ollie smirked.  
'Plenty of Valentine to go around' he winked and Zosia let out a loud laugh as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to drink.

They celebrated by themselves long into the night with champagne and wine, and then when they went back to Ollie's flat, neither of them could be happier. Ollie was right, nobody wanted the last few weeks to happen, but this was the perfect thing to round it off and make them put those events behind them. As they lay in each other's arms, kissing and holding each other, Zosia smiled.  
'I love you' she whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead.  
'I love you too' he replied as the pair fell asleep.  
Several hours passed, but at 3am Ollie was woken by a piercing scream and crying coming from next to him. It was Zosia. 'Zosh, what is it?!' He panicked. Zosia couldn't respond, she was crying too hard and she couldn't get her breathing steady enough. 'Its ok, I'm here' he comforted, still very confused of what was happening but reassuringly stroking her back and arm. As she started to calm down, she took a deep breath and sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
'The thought of marrying you is too terrifying' she laughed, trying to throw him off, but he just shook his head.  
'First of all, ouch.' He laughed, 'second of all- nice try, what is it?' He asked, looking her straight in the eye. She tried to look away but he brought a gently finger to her chin and turned her head.  
'I...I dreamt he was back...' She admitted, and Ollie pulled her into him. 'I dreamt that he had me backed into a corner, and I couldn't escape.'  
'You're safe, he isn't coming near you again' he comforted as she sobbed.  
'When is it ever going to be ok again?' She cried, and Ollie felt his heart break.  
'When we take each day as it comes, celebrate our engagement, get married, have children. Every day will seem further away from all of this, it's still raw at the moment' he replied, understandingly. She started to calm down and only after a good half an hour or so just lying chatting to Ollie to take her mind off of things could she fall back to sleep.

The next morning she felt silly but Ollie knew better than to mention that nights events...he needed to help her move on, and she would talk when she was ready, but at the same time she had hardly talked about it at all... 'You know, you haven't really talked about what happened...maybe it would help?'  
'I just want to forget about it' she snapped, slamming down the plastic bottle of milk on the table, but quickly realised she had snapped. 'Sorry, sorry. It's just it's hard to forget when even your sleep is invaded with thoughts of what could have happened...' She trailed off sadly, not wanting to think about it. Ollie's body shuddered and Zosia looked at him. 'I couldn't have gotten through this without you though' she smiled weakly, kissing him on the cheek.  
'I couldn't let that jumped up little-'  
'Ollie! Shit, we're late!' She shouted loudly as she glanced at the time. Indeed, they were late. Incredibly late.

Both of them ran full pelt onto the ward just as Elliot was wandering around wondering where on earth they were. Both were out of breath and Elliot didn't look impressed.  
'Sorry, Professor, we had an eventful night...' Zosia apologised and Ollie nodded. Elliot couldn't help but notice the ring on Zosia's finger and as much as he was irritated that both of them were late for their shift, he smiled at the thought of that the previous evening they had a happy time.  
'I can gather that' he smiled, nodding towards the ring, and they both smiled. 'Not that it excuses lateness, but congratulations to you both' he smiled. 'Now, can you both see to Mrs Blane in bed 3? Coronary heart disease, palpitations, dizziness...' He murmured passing the file.  
'Actually Professor, can I have a word?' Ollie asked, and Zosia looked at him. He could tell she was curious so he decided to tease her. 'To arrange a transfer. I'm not sure I can work with my 'wife', we'll be divorced before we're married' he teased, poking out his tongue as Zosia hit him in the arm.  
'Yes of course' Elliot mused. In the office, Elliot sat down and pulled out a set of files from his desk. 'Are you here to ask me to be your best man? Because I'm not very good at speeches and my drinking days are over' Elliot laughed, and Ollie laughed in friendly response.  
'We haven't thought that far ahead, we're just happy to have taken the plunge' he smiled. 'But that's not why I'm here...I'm worried that Zosia isn't coping as well as she likes to make us think she is...'  
Elliot frowned in concern. 'Why is that?'  
'She had a nightmare last night about Seb, and it really freaked her out. She insists she doesn't want to talk, but-'  
'Have the police been in touch since the incident on the ward?'  
'No' Ollie sighed, shaking his head. 'I would have thought we'd know something'  
Elliot nodded and stood, walking round to the other side of his desk to stand next to Ollie. 'That's the next big thing to get through. I'm happy that your relationship is flourishing, it's beautiful to see' Elliot smiled, and Ollie reciprocated in response. 'But there's no denying that, if Seb pleads not guilty, and it goes to trial, that things are going to be tough.' She's going to need you, well all of us, but especially you, more than ever.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed (Becca, guest and Lxtta you're all so kind, thank you!) and favourited/followed the story since the last update- you're all lovely! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...I apologise if anyone think's its a bit too far-fetched, I wanted to get this next part of the story in to keep it going and to not only be a major part of the storyline in itself, but also to bridge it into the next part, but couldn't think of any other ways of doing it. Anyway, enough from me- enjoy!**

During their shift many colleagues passed on their congratulations to the happy couple and it was a good day so far. No unwelcome patients, all fairly straightforward cases, but busy. Around 7 hours into their shift, both Ollie and Zosia were taking a quick but well earned break. Sitting on the sofa, Zosia sat across it with her legs resting on Ollie's lap as they both drank a mug of tea.  
'So do you want to have an engagement party?' Ollie smiled, looking at the Internet on Zosia's phone. 'We could hire the function room at Edington House for a reasonable price' he smiled. Zosia mulled it over and the caught Ollie holding her phone weirdly.  
'We could do...Ollie are you sneaking selfies onto my phone?' She laughed as she tried to reach for it, but he held it out of the way. She tried to grab it again but he laughed as she couldn't reach.  
'You can try all you like, tiny human, you will forever find selfies of yours truly, just in case you ever miss me' he teased, but then they were alerted to her phone ringing. As Ollie passed the phone to her, she tensed. She didn't recognise the number and Ollie could see she was uncomfortable. 'Would you like me to answer if?' He offered kindly, reaching out his hand. Zosia nodded and passed it to him- she was nervous that it would going to be Seb trying to get in touch. 'Hello?...ah yes hello...yes she's here' he said to the caller. 'Its DC Webb' he whispered as he passed the phone to a still very nervous Zosia. They had been waiting for an update in the case against Seb for a while and were beginning to think that nothing was going to happen.

'Hello Zosia, how are you?'  
'Hello, I'm ok thank you, but suddenly very nervous of what you're about to say...'  
'I'm afraid it's mostly bad news- Seb pleaded not guilty in his plea and case management hearing, but because he's broken bail by contacting you he's being kept on remand- the trial is set for next month, we couldn't get it in sooner' and Zosia froze. Part of her had hoped that he would plead guilty..actually, why wouldn't he plead guilty?! Zosia felt anxiety and anger rise within her and it took every bit of strength she had not to scream down the phone.  
'So what does that mean? In what way is he saying he isn't guilty?!' Zosia exclaimed, and Ollie looked over at her, mouth wide open in shock.  
'He hasn't?!' Ollie exclaimed and Zosia gestured for him to be quiet, but he put a comforting arm over her shoulder.  
'Among other things, he's claiming that you consented to going with him, and that he believed it was in your best interests. He has claimed in his statement that he was trying to take you to Tall Trees for a rehabilitation period, which you supposedly consented to when you were alone in Professor Hope's office, but you became violent and agitated so he had to sedate you' DC Webb sighed. Zosia felt herself well up with anger.  
'That's not true!' She cried. 'What about the shrine in his flat?'  
'A consequence of a mental disorder, a bit like an extreme addiction, an obsession' He sighed, and Zosia sat forward, feeling like she was going to be sick. Ollie rubbed her back gently as she carried on listening to the other end of the phone. 'The good news is, however, is that I believe he's been advised against this plea, and with all the evidence against him he doesn't stand a chance. The CPS will be touch with you soon to go over your statement and talk you through what's going to happen, okay? Hopefully he'll change his plea before then, but just to keep you updated and give you the heads up.'  
'...ok' Zosia stuttered, putting a stressed hand to her forehead. 'Thank you for letting me know' she sighed slightly, sounding frightened and then hung up, before turning to Ollie who was looking at her intently. 'He's claiming that I consented to going with him, and that he isn't guilty' she informed him, tears in her eyes. Ollie placed his arms around her and let her cry.  
'He won't get away with any of that, Zosh' he comforted. 'I'll be a witness, I'm sure your dad and Elliot will too'  
'But what about the rest of what happened? I did go into his house, I did agree to go away with him to New York'  
'Only because he had drugged you, and when he took you away he had sedated you. In fact I'm not sure you were what he would class as 'psychotic' when he came to see you anyway, yes you were unwell but not enough to be sedated' Ollie reasoned, and Zosia nodded in understanding. 'He honestly doesn't have a chance of being found not guilty, he must have an awful lawyer'  
'So why do I have to face him if he has no chance of winning?'  
'It's just because a lot of it, from when he took you away to the flat, is your word against his, but I'll ask to be a witness, I can testify about your panic attack after he turned up on the ward too' he reassured and she took a deep breath.  
'Thank you' she sniffed as Ollie smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 'What if the jury decide I'm just nuts and have dreamt up my side of the story?!' She panicked again, and Ollie 'shhh'd her like you would a child when they hurt themselves.  
'The jury aren't thick' he sniggered. 'They'll see through him-'  
'But-'  
'Zosia, please, stop worrying' he smiled kindly. 'You're going grey' he winked and she shoved him playfully.  
'Shut up' she laughed, before yawning. 'This tea is doing nothing for me, I'm so tired' she complained.  
'I'm not surprised, it was an eventful, action packed night...and then you had the nightmare' he laughed at his own crudeness and Zosia looked around to make sure nobody else had heard him.  
'We need to tell the guys and my dad about our news too...I know the guys are free tonight, shall we all have dinner at the flat, invite dad too? We can tell them altogether' She suggested and Ollie nodded.  
'Whatever you like' he grinned as Zosia started to text them.

Zosia and Ollie were already busy preparing the meal for that evening when Arthur and Dom arrived home, mid argument about the new anaesthetist on AAU. 'No I'm sorry, I don't believe you, firstly he is not gay, and secondly he does not fancy me' Arthur sulked as Dom laughed behind him.  
'I saw how he said goodbye, he was longing after you like a puppy longs for a bone' he laughed.  
Zosia slipped her ring off and put it in her pocket and Ollie winked at her. 'Who fancies Arthur?' Ollie chipped in, getting some beers lot of the fridge and passing the pair one each.  
'The new AAU anaesthetist!' Dom laughed and Arthur shook his head.  
When Guy arrived, the men sat enjoying some beers and Ollie approached Zosia who was putting the finishing touches to the meal.  
'So when are we going to tell them?' he whispered, and Zosia looked behind him to make sure nobody was listening.  
'You can choose…just when the moment feels right' she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. As she did this, Dom came into the room, rolling his eyes.  
'Bleurgh please, we're about to eat' he joked.

During dinner, Ollie was trying to pinpoint the right moment to reveal their engagement, when Guy asked a question about Seb. 'Has there been any news?' Guy asked, eating a fork of zucchini spaghetti with ragu that Zosia had made.  
'Well...yes' Zosia shuffled uncomfortably. 'He's pleaded not guilty' she muttered, pouring herself some wine to a sea of shocked and disgusted faces. 'The trial is next month'  
'But how?! Why?!' The three men chanted as Ollie stood to stand behind Zosia. 'How are you feeling?'  
'Absolutely terrified- he's twisting everything in his statement, I just have to believe that the jury are sensible enough to see through him, he is very charming', and with this Ollie looked playfully hurt, and Zosia smiled taking hold of his hand. 'But I can't stand men that think they're god's gift, he thinks he can charm his way into getting everyone to do what he wants' she elaborated. 'Besides Mr Valentine, you could out-charm him anyday. You got me, didn't you?' she scrunched up her nose playfully as he smiled, laughing.  
'Exactly, he needed sedatives to get Zosia to do what he wanted' Dom laughed, taking a swig of wine.  
'How can he think he's going to get away with it?' Guy gasped, still feeling shocked and disgusted by this revelation.  
'Because he's a psychopath…is it too soon to say it takes one to know one?' he sniggered, and then Zosia reached into her pocket. 'But we also have some good news...' He smiled, looking down at Zosia's hands as she placed the ring on her finger.  
'What is it?' Guy asked, as the three looked at each other. Without saying anything, she lifted her left hand to place on Ollie's which sat on her shoulder and they smiled with excitement as they saw their faces drop and gasp with shock but then quick smiles grow wide as they caught sight of the diamond ring.  
'Bloody hell you kept that quiet!' Dom shrieked as he stood to hug his friend, while Arthur and Guy shook Ollie's hand.  
'Congratulations darling' Guy smiled as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. 'I'm so happy for you both' he sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye. They celebrated long into the evening, almost forgetting that they were yet to face a massive challenge, but to them all in that moment it didn't matter. They were celebrating a beautiful thing, and it was a moment that Seb Coulter wasn't going to ruin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N As always, huge thanks to everyone for reading so far, and for favouriting, following and reviewing (Lxtta and Foreverholby you're so kind!)**

 **So I've skipped ahead a month here, and it's the day before the trial begins- however that isn't the only thing on Zosia and Ollie's mind- are they in for shock?**

The next few weeks passed in a combination of elation of their engagement, and nerves and apprehension about the trial. Zosia's emotions were all over the place, she was truly dreading the trial in case the worst happened, but Ollie was always there to reassure her and try and keep her thinking positively, even when the morning before the trial, he found her side of his bed empty and heard wretching coming from the bathroom across the hallway.'Oh no, what's brought this on? Zosh this is the third time this week' Ollie said sympathetically, kneeling down next to her as she wretched.  
'Your face' she retorted. Ollie smirked, it wasn't the best insult she'd ever come up with but seeing as she was ill, he'd go with it.  
'I would have thought you'd be used to waking up to my mug every day' he laughed as she continued vomiting, but quickly realised it wasn't time for jokes as she vomited. 'Oh sweetheart' he winced, rubbing her back. 'Is it nerves?'  
'I think so' she stuttered as she leant back onto her knees.  
'Finished?' He asked, lifting her hair away and she nodded slowly, sighing as she took a swig of water she had gotten herself beforehand and rinsed her mouth. Ollie looked at her concerned. She looked drained, pale and tired. 'You're not coming into work, that's for sure'  
'What?! But we have an atrial septal defect coming in!' She moaned, but Ollie shook his head adamantly.'No, nerves or not, you're vomiting, so it could quite easily be an infection of some kind. You're staying put. Okay, are we agreed?' He pushed, looking at her intently and she eventually nodded. 'Good'  
'Ugh I think-' she blurted before she turned back to the toilet and began throwing up again. He grimaced.  
'Right, that's decided then. You, take it easy, rest up, and I'll see you later' he kissed her on the cheek and she waved goodbye.

'No Zosia today?' Elliot frowned in confusion, looking around.  
'No, I didn't think it was wise for her to come in' Ollie frowned. 'I caught her vomiting this morning, I think it's nerves about tomorrow, but either way she was in no fit state to come in, it's the third time this week, and that's just the times I've noticed'  
'Is she on the stand tomorrow?' Elliot asked, looking concerned, and Ollie nodded. 'She'll be fine, and we'll all be there to support her' Elliot smiled. 'I don't think we'll be allowed in, but we'll be there.  
'Thanks Prof, we really appreciate it.' Ollie smiled.

'Hello you, how are you doing?' He smiled kindly entering the bedroom as he saw Zosia curled up on the bed. She smiled weakly and he lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and then started to speak as she wrapped her own arms around Ollie's. 'You're looking a lot better than this morning, you have some colour in your cheeks' he smiled, but noticed that she seemed distracted. 'Are you ok?'  
'Ollie...I've been thinking things through...I've realised...I'm late. Really, really late.' Her voice trailed off.  
Ollie didn't say anything. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?! Was she trying to tell him something? It wasn't ideal, but...  
'I know it's a shock...' She began, sitting up to face her partner, but he just shook his head calmly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he wasn't upset, or angry.  
'Not a shock...a surprise, but not a shock' he smiled slightly. He could tell she felt uncomfortable but he wanted to reassure her that things were going to be ok.  
'What if...what if I actually am pregnant?'  
'How late is really, really late?' Ollie asked, and Zosia bit her lip.  
'Three months, thereabouts' she replied nervously. Had they all been blind?! Yes, a lot had happened the last few months but surely at least she would have noticed something was up?!  
'It might be stress, you know? You haven't had the easiest time of it lately'  
'Yes, but we haven't exactly been careful the whole time, have we?' she sighed, her head in her hands.  
He sighed, and placed his hand on hers, and she pulled her head away. 'I know...' he agreed, calmly. 'But there's no point in worrying until we know'  
'Why aren't you freaking out?' She asked, confused. She was convinced he would be angry, they hadn't even been together a year and despite being engaged, things were going really quickly. She, most definitely, was freaking out.  
'Because if you want to keep it, we'll make it work, I'm sure'. Zosia couldn't believe at first glance that he was so relaxed about the whole idea, but deep down Ollie was terrified, he just couldn't let Zosia see it. She had been through so much already, and getting engaged was a good thing to come out of it, something they were ready for. Maybe having a baby would cement further what they both wanted? Even so, they were still young, what would happen about their careers? Maybe this was one big life changing moment too many…  
'So...what are we going to do?' She asked, and Ollie stood up to put his shoes on.  
'First of all we're going to go to and get you a test' he decided. 'And then we'll go out. Whatever you want to do, a walk, some food, cinema- a date night' he smiled, and she smiled back. She was terrified that he was going to hit the roof when she told him about her suspicions, but she was so relieved that he was taking control. She agreed it wasn't the best time, but she also felt assured it would be ok, if she was. That said, however, they were still incredibly nervous. A baby changes everything.

As they grabbed a test from the local supermarket, Ollie suggested they take a small picnic up the top of Holby Downs so they could get good views and just relax together. Zosia could tell that Ollie was nervous about the outcome of the test, despite his best efforts to make it seem like he was really laid back about it. When they got in the car to drive to the Downs, he kept looking at the bag with the test in, and then at Zosia, and Zosia sighed, exasperated.  
'Do you want me to take it now? Because you're being really jittery' she complained, and he looked taken aback.  
'Sorry...it's just, yes I suppose I'm nervous about the result. Terrified, actually. And if I'm being honest I think we're both going to find it hard to concentrate on our date if we don't know...' He replied, honestly.  
'What if it's positive?' She replied, nervous.  
'Then we'll talk about it, if you want to.' He offered.  
'Do you want a baby?' She asked, and he went quiet. 'That's what it comes down to, do you want a baby' she huffed.  
'I think we can make it work. But I'm not forcing you to keep it or have a ter-'  
'This is ridiculous, we could be talking about and worrying about a hypothetical baby' and leaned her head back against the head rest. 'Right..can we go back to yours or mine and do it there? You're right, it's just going to play on our minds otherwise, then whatever happens can we still go out?' she sighed, calmly.  
'Of course- lets go' he smiled weakly as he turned on the ignition and drove them to his flat. Zosia's was closer, but they didn't want to be interrupted.

Back at the flat, Zosia froze before entering the bathroom and Ollie placed two calming hands on her shoulders. 'No matter what, we'll deal with it' he reminded her and she took a deep breath before proceeding in to await the moment of truth.  
Ollie waited outside out of courtesy, and gathered his thoughts. This wasn't going away, and if Zosia wanted to keep the baby, they would be a family. It happened so quickly, but everything happens for a reason, not that that philosophy had helped him in his life thus far, maybe his fortunes were changing. He imagined playing football with a little boy, dolls with a girl, and enjoying family life with Zosia. Maybe he was even excited about the prospect, but he worried about how Zosia seemed to be reacting. Part of it could have been about testifying in court, granted, but she seemed terrified of the fact that they could be having a baby...he'd always noticed how snappy she became when she was nervous...

Meanwhile, Zosia paced around the room, holding the white stick in one hand and her phone counting down a timer with the other. She still couldn't believe how she hadn't noticed that something was up for so long, but when she thought about it, she didn't think she was disappointed...she was nervous, definitely, but somehow she felt that although it was very quick, that things really would be ok (even if Ollie's nervous disposition that evening and maybe shown her otherwise- she trusted him when he said it would be ok). She tried not to look at the test while her phone counted down, and when the alarm went off, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing the test up for her to read it's result...

Ollie, still pacing outside, was brought out of his daydream by the door clicking open and Zosia stepping outside. Her eyes said everything that needed to be said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N first of all, I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't resist it! Here is the conclusion to that little moment, didn't want to keep you all hanging for too long! Hopefully you'll enjoy. Massive thank you so much to Foreverholby and two guests for your reviews and as always, to everyone who has been reading so far.**

Zosia stepped out and Ollie immediately read her face. 'So it's...' Ollie began and Zosia sighed.  
'Negative- that was close though' she huffed in relief, and Ollie tried to hide his disappointment by hugging her. 'Shall we go?' She pulled away and Ollie nodded. She went into the bedroom to get her coat and handbag, and Ollie took a moment to feel disappointed, but the most important thing was that Zosia was noticeably calmer and, ok. How could he be sad over something that wasn't even there, he told himself, and as Zosia stepped back out, he put on a smile and tried to carry on as normal. They needed to focus on the positive things going on- not the trial. Not the baby that never was. But their wedding.

Up on the Downs, they sat at the top of a hill and ate a variety of food from the supermarket, and talked about the wedding. They decided to have an engagement gathering rather than a party, and to try and hire the Manor Hall for the reception and ceremony. They set the date for a years time, exactly between the dates that Zosia's mother and Ollie's sister passed away.  
'And to think...we could have had a little flower girl or page boy with us...' Zosia sighed, and it was the first time that Ollie sensed that she was feeling a little sad about the pregnancy test result as he was. He smiled sadly, and they carried on discussing their plans.

When they finished eating, the sun began to set with a beautiful rose hue in the sky, of which they got the perfect view of as Holby town centre descended into darkness. As it started to get cold, Ollie grabbed his big fleecey cardigan and wrapped himself and Zosia up in that and a blanket, and he sat against a big tree stump, while Zosia sat between his legs, leaning back into him. It all felt peaceful, and Ollie realised that Zosia had gone a bit quiet, like her mind was distracted by something. Ollie decided to break the silence saying something that he felt needed to be said.  
'Tomorrow will be ok, Zosia.' he comforted, and she nodded slowly. 'And I can tell something else is up...' he continued, intuitively. Zosia shuffled uncomfortably, and she nodded.  
'The test' she said simply, but didn't elaborate. 'I thought...I don't know what I thought...' she trailed off, and Ollie squeezed her gently.  
'We will, um...we will have children one day...' Ollie said calmly and kindly, stroking her hair and kissing her temple.  
'Yeah, I know...' She paused. 'in six months...' She said quietly, biting her lip and looking up at Ollie who immediately shot sitting up, and stuttered something that even Zosia couldn't understand, his eyes like saucers. 'You're going to be a father' she said with a slight excited laugh, and Ollie, for the first time, was speechless.  
'What?! But- but you said-?!'  
'I know. I was lying to see your reaction' she winked, smiling.  
You're smiling' Ollie smiled observantly, and Zosia nodded shyly.  
'It was my first reaction when I saw the two lines...I decided to have a bit of fun with you, so had to really quickly try my hardest to make it seem like it was negative, and I can't believe you fell for it!' She laughed. 'So...how are you feeling about this?'  
Ollie smiled and pulled Zosia in for a kiss. 'I can't believe it...and I can't believe YOU' he laughed, tickling her. 'Remind me never to trust a word you ever say again!' He laughed as she squealed. 'We're having a baby' he said, calming down but his smile still stretched across his face.  
'Yeah...' She smiled. 'And its twins' she said, seriously, and Ollie's face turned again to shock but Zosia couldn't keep it up before laughing hysterically. 'No, no, I'm sorry, that bit was a lie, I couldn't help it' she laughed.  
Ollie sighed in a humoured exasperated manner. 'What's gotten into you today?' He sighed, wrapping his arms around her from behind tightly. 'I can't believe it' he repeated, smiling. 'We're going to have a little Valentine running around' he fantasised and Zosia loved seeing him so happy.  
'So we are going to have a little flower girl or page boy with us..' she smiled.

When they worked it out, she would have been around 11-12 weeks along. Now that they thought about it, it was obvious, and not just from the morning sickness. She had been off wine, cheese and other foods that she had loved (but blamed stress), but developed a liking for cucumber (which she hated), and she had been complaining of tenderness and needing to pee more, and hey laughed at the fact that they were both doctors and they hadn't worked it out sooner.  
However, she also realised that being 11-12 weeks meant that she got pregnant before the whole Seb 'nastiness', as Ollie called it, happened. They were happy that two good things were coming out of the ordeal, but then as Ollie was driving them home, Zosia remembered that Seb had drugged her, and she panicked.  
'Ollie...he drugged me...I would only have been a few weeks gone' she panicked, and Ollie glanced at her. 'What if the drugs...what if the drugs have hurt the baby?' She panicked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Ollie reached over and placed a calming hand on her knee.  
'We won't know until we find out everything for certain, if you're worried we can talk to Mr T but I'm sure it'll be fine' he tried to reassure her.  
'When should we make an appointment to see him?' She asked.  
'What about next week sometime?' He suggested and she smiled, running her hand over her stomach. She couldn't believe it

'Oh god' Zosia exclaimed as she got into bed and she caught a glimpse of 2 black suits, one each belonging to her and Ollie, hanging on the back of the bedroom door. She had completely forgotten about the trial tomorrow. She tensed up and Ollie put an arm around her, pulling her closer.  
'Come on, it's ok. You need to rest up and relax. Everything will be fine' he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.  
She couldn't sleep for most of the night, and she was sure that when she did drop off it was on,y because her body could not physically stay awake. Every time Ollie woke up, he could see she was awake and would reassure her, by holding her hand or giving her a gentle kiss. A million thoughts of what the next morning could bring were running through her head, and the fact she would be faced with him in the dock. The thought made her feel sick, but at this stage neither she nor Ollie could tell whether it was nerves, morning sickness, or both.

Zosia was silent for most of the journey to the courthouse, and when they arrived and were met by an usher, Elliot, Guy, Arthur and Dom all said hello, and all noticed how terrified she looked and she hardly let go of Ollie's hand at all until the moment her name was called. As they approached the courtroom, Zosia froze by the door, and Ollie turned her around, and looked into her eyes. 'This is one day of your life' he began, and he put his hands on her arms and then on her waist. 'It will pass, we'll help you move on from it, we'll get married and in roughly 6 months we'll have our son or daughter to look after, and when all this happens, today will seem like a million miles behind you. Okay?' he reassured as Zosia took a deep breath in preparation for going on the stand in the next few moments. 'Ok, are you ready?' He asked, and she tentatively nodded. This was it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So here we are, part 1 (of 2) of the trial! I have split it in two because this is already the longest chapter yet, so expect part 2 either Saturday or Sunday** **thank you to my new followers and favouriters, readers, and particularly to Lxtta, Becca, and Holbyfan101 for your reviews, they honestly made me tear up they were that sweet, thank you all!**

As Zosia stepped up to the stand, she was asked to swear an affirmation. Her butterflies were threatening to make a quick exit as she saw Seb looking at her from the dock. He looked tired, but immaculately tidy, fitting the part of a pleading innocent man, looking like he was feeling confident. She didn't know what she ever saw in him. She was brought out of her thoughts by seeing the prosecution barrister stand and smile at her.  
'Can you state for the court your full name and occupation for the court please?'  
Zosia took a deep breath. 'My name is Zosia March, I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon in training at Holby City Hospital'. She grabbed hold of her hands to try and stop herself from shaking.  
'Thank you Ms March' her lawyer smiled. 'To begin with, can you confirm to the jury how do you know the defendant?'  
'I met him at work, and we began dating.'  
'And when did the relationship end?'  
'I ended the relationship in August last year' she admitted, and after a few more scene-setting questions, the prosecution asked her to describe what happened on the day she was abducted. 'I suffer from bipolar disorder and have been known to go through periods of hypomania when my condition isn't effectively managed by medication. I am told by colleagues and friends that I was showing signs of hypomania when Dr Coulter took me from the hospital. I woke up without much recollection of what had happened but I was in his car. I didn't know where he as taking me, but he was telling me that my boyfriend didn't care that I was 'ill'. The next thing I remember is arriving at a flat.'  
'Had you been there before? Did you know where it was?'  
'No' she shook her head. 'I had never been there before.'  
'Then what happened?'  
'He continued to try and tell me what had happened and I believed him. Over the next, I don't know how long, he was telling me lies about my boyfriend, my friends...and then told me we were going to New York. The next thing I knew, the police had turned up and Dr Coulter was arrested. Shortly after he feigned chest pains to find me on the ward I work on but my colleague realised what was happening and took charge.'  
'And how did this affect you?'  
Zosia proceeded to tell the court about her panic attack, how the events and the evidence regarding the medication had affected her and her confidence, trust issues and life in general since the incident, and the prosecution explained to the jury that they would be hearing evidence from Ollie, Elliot and an independent psychiatrist with regards to the effects of the other medication on someone suffering from bipolar.

Zosia was starting to relax when she suddenly remembered that the defence lawyer needed to ask her questions again, and she tense. A wigged and gowned man confidently rose from his seat, and looked at Zosia, removing his glasses and wiping them on the sleeve of his gown.  
'Ms March, thank you for giving us your recollection of these events. To go back to setting the scene here, how amicable was your break up from the defendant?'  
Zosia gulped. 'He was upset, he didn't see it coming' she said quietly.  
'But why did you split?'  
'...because I slept with another colleague, who is now my fiancé' she admitted, closing her eyes with embarrassment. She had nothing to be ashamed of, but she knew what the defence lawyer was trying to do. She placed a protective hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies she was experiencing.  
'When he came to Professor Hope's office to assess you, did he express any intention to take you away?'  
'I don't think so, only to the psychiatric ward' she honestly responded.  
'Yet he felt you were in a state so severe that you needed sedation, and that rehabilitation was the best option. Is it possible, given this diagnosis, that your memory of the events may be impaired?'  
'I...I don't think so...' She stuttered, her nerves obviously getting to her now.  
'Dr Coulter is a respected expert in his field and member of staff at the hospital, he acted in your best interests to try and take you to the Tall Trees Rehabilitation Centre, but you became violent-'  
'I was agitated and scared-' she tried to interject, but the defence lawyer interrupted again.  
'When you say you woke up in his car, you still voluntarily entered this building with him, despite not knowing where you were, or why you were there, and despite telling him you didn't trust him, you agreed to go to New York with him, why was this so? It doesn't make sense Ms March' he finished, raising an eyebrow.  
Zosia felt herself trembling, and shook her head to keep herself together. 'Dr Coulter gave me medication which it turns out, was not medication I was prescribed. As other witnesses will attest, I was mentally vulnerable, impressionable even. If I had been of sound mind I would not have gone with him' she asserted as confidently as she could, but deep down she wanted to throw up.  
'Thank you Ms March' the lawyer finished, before turning to the judge. 'No more questions, your honour' he continued, before sitting and scribbling something on a notepad. The prosecution asked Zosia to elaborate on a few points to strengthen their position, and when she was finally relieved from the stand, she couldn't get out of the room quick enough. Tears in her eyes, she made her way straight over to Ollie who stood with his arms out.  
She threw herself into his arms and he wrapped them around her tightly while she did the same. He gently shhhh'ed her while she wept with relief that her evidence giving was over, mortified by the cross examination, and terrified that the defence would win. 'Was it dire?' Ollie said sympathetically and Zosia nodded.  
'I can't give too much away...but that defence lawyer...watch them' Zosia warned, as the usher came over to them to fetch Ollie so he could give his evidence. Guy, meanwhile, put his arm around Zosia's shoulder and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

'Mr Valentine, in your statement, you mention that Ms March was in a state of sedation when you arrived at the hospital after being called by a Professor Hope. Did Dr Coulter give you the opportunity to see Ms March, or give any indication that he was intending to take her anywhere other than the psychiatric ward?'  
'Absolutely no indication whatsoever. He told me that she shouldn't be crowded at that time, that he would call me when she was settled into the psychiatric unit upstairs. There was no indication that he would be taking her off the premises'  
'How is her behaviour characterised during a bipolar episode, typically?'  
Ollie thought. 'Well, on this occasion she wasn't sleeping but she seemed permanently wired, and paranoid. I thought there were other explanations for her behaviour, however, otherwise I would have stopped her from going to work.'  
'When the police were informed and you visited Dr Coulter's property, what did you find?'  
'A photo and object shrine, including Zosia's late mother's necklace which went missing from her locker at work previously, and prescriptions for lithium and other medications known for their sedative and hallucinogenic effects' he replied, seeing the jury write something down.'  
'How has Ms March been since the incident?'  
'Truthfully, she's been scared. When he arrived on the ward faking chest pain to get close to her, she had a panic attack. She's had nightmares and has struggled sleeping. She's getting better now, but immediately after the incident she didn't trust me, or almost anybody, except her father, because of the lies she'd been medicated to believe'  
'Thank you Mr Valentine' he smiled, sitting, just as the defence lawyer rose. Ollie suddenly felt his throat tighten with nerves. The prosecution questions were the easy bit...

'I just have a few questions for you Mr Valentine' he began, and Ollie felt his throat begin to tense. 'Why did you let Ms March go into work if you thought she was having a bipolar episode, after all the manifestations you described are what you said are typical of Ms March's behaviours?'  
'I didn't know that was what it was at the time' Ollie tried to defend himself.  
'But surely if you were that worried you would have done something about it? You're a doctor, after all...'  
'I wrongfully thought there may have been other explanations for her behaviour'  
'I would put to you, Mr Valentine, that Ms March was not in as vulnerable a state as you elaborate to in your statement. As someone who is medically trained to presumably identify whether there may be capacity issues at play, and someone who allegedly loves Ms March, the defence find it difficult to be wholly convinced by your version of events.' He frowned, and Ollie felt himself sweating from nerves.  
'Objection', the prosecution lawyer interjected, 'Mr Valentine freely admits that he should have had different instincts of the situation preceding the alleged abduction'  
'I agree,' the judge nodded. 'Do the defence have any further questions?'  
'No, your honour' he bowed, sitting.

Meanwhile, Zosia couldn't take the waiting around, not knowing what Ollie was being asked, and Guy was trying to keep her distracted.  
'So have you had any more thoughts about an engagement party? I can help with money if that's a problem' Guy offered kindly, but Zosia was distracted when she felt something- a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She doubled over slightly and squeezed Guy's hand, diverting his attention. 'Zosia, are you ok?!'  
'I don't feel very well' she blurted, eyes closed and waiting for the pain to pass. With all the thoughts running through her head, concern for her baby was at the forefront now...she had no idea what was happening and was terrified.  
Guy was confused and concerned as he watched his daughter grimace in pain. 'Where is the pain darling?' He asked, and she pointed to her abdomen. She had hoped to break the news after they had the scan, when they knew everything was safe, and when all of this was over...she opened her eyes to see him looking at her intently- she could tell he was concerned.  
'Please don't kick off dad...' she begged, '...but I'm pregnant'  
Guy didn't say anything for a moment. He just leaned back, looking away. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? He had told her time and time again to be careful, to focus on completing her training before letting anything like that happen. Don't get him wrong, he liked Ollie, but she was still his little girl in his mind.  
'Dad? Please say something?' She begged, placing a hand on her abdomen, and Guy shook himself out of his thoughts to face the fact that his pregnant daughter was scared and in pain.  
'Um, ok, how far along are you?'  
'Around 12 weeks I think-' she grimaced as another pain took hold.  
'Ok, just try and stay calm, take some deep breaths'  
'Dad I'm scared' she wept, finally feeling free to let out all the pent up emotion she was trying to bottle up.  
'It's ok' he frowned, worriedly. 'I'm going to get Valentine out' he decided, looking around, just as Ollie stepped out of the room. He looked relieved it was over but when he saw Guy looking urgently towards him and Zosia doubled over, he hurried across the corridor and kneeled down in front of Zosia. 'It's alright Ollie, I know' Guy sighed, 'my cars outside, I think we should get you away from here' he said to Zosia, looking at the couple who both nodded.  
'What's happening?' She panicked, and Ollie took her hands which she grasped hold of.  
'I'm sure it will be fine' he tried to reassure her, but deep down he was worried. It had been a stressful few months, what if it was too much for a baby to handle? What if something was wrong anyway? He knew that Zosia would blame herself if something happened, and it broke his heart. She deserved for things not to go wrong for once.

When they arrived back at the hospital, they managed to catch Mr T to do a quick ultrasound. As he took them into a private scanning room, he instructed Zosia to lie down on the bed, which she did slowly and reluctantly, like she was too scared to see the scan in case it revealed that there was no longer a baby there...Everyone was silent, near enough, and Zosia kept hold of Ollie's hand. She looked terrified but did mention that the pain was subsiding, which, as was confirmed by the scan, was a good thing.  
'Your baby is a resilient little thing' Mr T smiled. When they heard a heartbeat whomping in the room, Zosia spontaneously burst into tears, and Ollie hugged her.  
'I thought we'd lost it' she wept, smiling with relief. Mr T smiled, pressing the probe down onto her stomach.  
'I'd say you're 12 weeks and 3 days, does that sound about right?', to which the couple nodded. 'I'm fairly confident that the pain was stress related-'  
'You see, I told you' Ollie smiled, squeezing Zosia's shoulder reassuringly as she smiled with relief.  
'I would suggest not returning to court today' he advised, 'I think you need some TLC, let the experts worry about Dr Coulter...Mo filled me in on why Darwin was half empty of the usual doctors today, I hope you don't think I'm being nosy' he smiled, and Zosia and Ollie shook their heads. They were just relieved that their baby was ok, and that they had given their testimony. When they left Elliot had just been called in, and all that was left was for Seb to give his own evidence. As relieved as they were at the fact that their own testimony was over at least for the moment, they had a nagging realisation that it was ultimately up to the jury...they had no way of knowing how a group of random 12 people would decide...was their testimony strong enough?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Wow, what a lovely response to the last chapter, thank you all so much! The reviews (Foreverholby, insidealiceshead, Teamzollie, and Becca) really made me smile and give me so much confidence to write, so thank you! And insidealiceshead, thank you for the suggestion of more Guy/Ollie, I hope this chapter fits *smiles* anyway, enjoy part 2 of the trial- will Seb be found guilty? Will Zosia's nightmare finally end?**

'That defence lawyer was brutal!' Ollie exclaimed as he opened the front door to Zosia's flat, and she and Guy followed him in. 'I was sweating in there, I can't imagine the questions he must have been asking you sweetheart' he said to Zosia, helping her with her coat off before starting to disappear into the kitchen. 'What a menace' he continued. 'I hope the prosecution lawyer is as ruthless with Coulter as his lawyer was with us!'  
'They're supposed to be' Guy reminded them, still feeling a little awkward at the bombshell Zosia had dropped, but he was relieved that she was ok. Zosia smiled slightly, before proceeding into her bedroom, and Guy followed her. Dom and Arthur were at work, and she was relieved that they weren't there- she was already feeling drained enough with the trial, the scare and having her dad know about the pregnancy, without having to tell anyone else yet. As she sat, Guy stood standing awkwardly in the doorway. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was relieved that Zosia was ok, but he still felt weird to think that his baby girl was having her own baby.  
'Dad? You haven't said much' Zosia urged, calmly. Guy sighed and put his head in his hands, before taking a deep breath himself.  
'I'd be lying if i said I wasn't shocked' Guy said, truthfully sighing, but sitting next to Zosia all the same. 'You've only just gotten engaged, Zosia. It's all going very quickly'  
'With respect, it's mine and Ollie's decision' she reminded him, and he nodded.  
'I know- darling why didn't you tell me? Did you really not know?'  
'We only found out ourselves yesterday' Zosia admitted, 'it was a shock for us too. We had no idea, it wasn't like we were trying or anything. It just, happened.'  
'I assume you're keeping the baby?' He asked, turning towards his daughter.  
'Yes.' She said simply. 'I'm sorry dad'  
'What for darling?' He asked, leaning in and taking her hand.  
'For scaring you...for not telling you...for making you a grandpa...what else?' She laughed slightly, thinking, and Guy laughed.  
'Well...I'm sure I can get used to the last one, in time...as for the others, I'm just glad you're ok' he sighed as he pulled Zosia in for a hug. She relaxed into his arms as he stroked her back, and his heart beating against her face comforted her.  
By now, Ollie had stepped into the bedroom with cups of tea for them all, and Zosia's slippers that she had left in the living room, knowing that the heels she was wearing were likely to have been killing her. Ollie perched the other side of Zosia, who took a drink from her steaming mug.  
'I might have a sleep, is that ok? I'm pretty tired' she yawned. Guy kissed her on the forehead, and Ollie kissed her before they both let her rest, going into the living room.  
Guy sat on the sofa, and Ollie hovered for a moment. He had the feeling that Guy wasn't completely over the moon about the pregnancy, and he thought it best to stay careful in whatever he said in the next few moments.  
'Listen, Mr Self, I-'  
'Let me, Ollie...' Guy began, standing awkwardly, shuffling his hands. Ollie sat slowly and nervously, and Guy started to speak. 'I'm not going to pretend that all of this isn't a shock' he began, just as Ollie looked down and started to fidget with his hands. 'It isn't ideal, you're both young and developing your careers. And Zosia is, and always will be, my little girl. Although I missed a lot of her growing up, I know that she knows what she's doing, and despite the shock I am very happy that she's found you' he continued, and Ollie looked up, smiling.  
'Thank you Mr Self' they both smiled. Just as Guy reached out for a handshake, Ollie took his hand and Guy continued.  
'Let me just make one thing clear though...' He began, and Ollie's face began to drop, and he started to feel nervous. 'Zosia has been through a lot. Not that I have any worries with you, Valentine, but hurt her, and you hurt me' he said, sternly, and Ollie shook his head adamantly.  
'I will never hurt Zosia, I love her' he reassured Guy who smiled and nodded.  
'Good' he smiled, simply, before they continued to drink their tea. 'And if you need any advice at all, just let me know. I know I wasn't there a lot for Zosia, but I still know a thing or two about parenting and how to cope with a pregnant partner…trust me, if Zoshie is anything like her mother, which she is in every other way possible, then you're going to need all the help you can get!' Guy joked, and Ollie laughed.  
'Thank you Mr Self, I'm looking forward to the next 6 months, hopefully I won't get on Zosia's nerves too much' he laughed.  
'Yes, me too' Guy laughed. 'And please, call me Guy'.

When Guy left to go back to work, Ollie spent a couple of hours doing paperwork and, as he had a rare chance, playing on the X-Box, before Zosia woke up feeling groggy. She stepped into the living room wearing a black vest top and pyjama shorts, and Ollie caught a glimpse of the increased volume to her breasts. As Zosia sat down, she looked at him weirdly.  
'Oi Valentine, my face is up here' she clicked her fingers in front of Ollie's face as he gazed down towards them, and then he looked up, looking cheeky.  
'I'm sorry-' he murmured, still not looking away.  
'What colour are my eyes, Ollie?'  
'34C' he blurted and she smacked him playfully on the arm as he held his arms out, letting her fall into them. 'I'm joking, I know they're blue grey' he smiled, and she kissed him in the cheek.  
'I wonder who our little squidge will take after?'  
'It'll be fine as long as it's me' he poked his tongue out, and Zosia looked at him, hurt, before Ollie quickly gave his serious answer, given the hormones likely to be raging through Zosia's system. 'Zosh, it's a joke. Remember when we talked about Churchill quotes on the ward? Just a bit of banter. Honestly, I would love for the baby to take after you' he replied, and she relaxed again. 'When are we going to tell everyone else?'  
'I suppose we can be a bit more open now, seeing as the scan was fine' she smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. It still doesn't feel real' she daydreamed. 'In 6 months our lives will never be the same again'

The next morning, the couple donned their suits again and met Elliot and Guy at the courthouse for the second and final day of the trial. Elliot had also faced a similar backlash from the defence lawyer, which made them all nervous. While they had all given their testimony, in their minds the most nerve wracking parts of the whole process was yet to come, and they had no choice but to be mentally ready for it. This time, they all sat in the public gallery together, and Zosia held Ollie's hand throughout. 'What was it you always used to say, Zosh? This too shall pass' he kindly reminded her, and she smiled.  
'Thank you' she whispered, just as the court clerk stood.  
'All rise' they called out, just as the judge entered. When he sat, everyone else sat, and then Seb was brought out onto the stand. Again, he was wearing a suit, looking confident, but they tried not to let that bother them. The judge indicated that he was ready for the case to proceed, and with the jury ready also, the defence lawyer rose.  
'Good morning' he began, addressing the jury, 'this morning, we will be hearing from the defendant, Dr Sebastian Coulter, and the prosecution will hear from an expert witness. Now, please can you state your full name for the court, and how you know Ms March?'  
'Sebastian Coulter, consultant psychiatrist at Holby City Hospital. I met Zosia in work, and began dating her before pursuing a relationship.'  
'Is it correct that Ms March cheated on you with Mr Valentine and she ended the relationship?'  
'Yes' he nodded.  
'How did that make you feel?'  
'Well obviously I was upset, disappointed. But I went on sabbatical to work on my research for 6 months, so it was an opportunity to get over her, and I did get over her'  
'What happened on the day that you took Ms March away from the hospital?'  
'The unit received a call from Professor Elliot Hope, saying that Zosia was having a bipolar episode and he was worried about her. As the only free psychiatrist at the time, I went downstairs to his office. We were alone, and she became extremely agitated, paranoid, and when she became uncontrollable I had to sedate her'  
'Did you tell Professor Hope and Mr Valentine where you were taking Ms March?'  
'I told them I was taking her upstairs to the unit, but it then occurred to me that the best place for her was the Tall Trees rehabilitation centre. I asked a nurse to let them know, but she obviously didn't.'  
'And you told Ms March that you were intending to do this?'  
'Yes- when she has bipolar episodes she flits from one thing to the next, it's only natural that she forgot she had agreed to come with me to Tall Trees. However when she became violent on the journey, I had to sedate her again and I realised I couldn't get her there in that state, so intended to take her somewhere neutral to recover.'  
'Did anyone know where you were doing to take her?'  
'As I said, I told a nurse I was going to take her to Tall Trees. Anything after that, I'm afraid not, there was no time' he lied.  
'The prosecution have heard that you have a series of candid photographs of Ms March in your flat, can you explain these?'  
'I suffer from an obsessive disorder, it makes me act out when it plays up. Having photos like this, it keeps me calm'. Hearing Seb talk about this made Zosia feel sick, and she stood and quickly left the room. Ollie stood quickly and followed her out, and sat her down.  
'Ok, take some deep breaths' Ollie said calmly, rubbing her lower back to try and calm her.  
'He's a liar! Why is he saying all these things?!' She shouted, and Ollie shrugged.  
'He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry. The jury aren't stupid, at least they don't look stupid' he laughed, and she smiled. She took a deep breath and nodded, placing her hands over her face.  
'I can't do this, Ollie' she shook her head. 'I can't sit there and listen to him lie like that'  
'Then you don't have to' he reassured. 'Really, we can sit out here and wait, or we can leave, it's up to you.'  
'Ok, let's wait, then we'll get to hear the closing arguments and the verdict' he suggested and she nodded.  
'Thank you' she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The pair reentered when the expert left the room, just as the prosecution lawyer stood to give his closing statement for the jury. As they sat, they felt nervous- nothing else could be done.  
'Dr Sebastian Coulter, the defendant in this case, abused his position of trust, in a bitter, twisted attempt to win back his ex girlfriend, with a series of lies, deceit and even to the extent of administering unprescribed medications to make him seem more credible. After his arrest, he feigned chest pains to be admitted to the ward where Ms March works, despite having bail conditions to stay away from the hospital, and Ms March. The effect this has had on her life is significant- already vulnerable, he took advantage of her mental health condition, and the whole series of events has made her feel paranoid, scared and untrusting. I urge you to find a guilty plea for false imprisonment. She was not of sound mind when she went with the defendant, he took her against her will by force, intentionally and knowingly confining her to his flat. We have heard from an expert witness that the effects of the drugs she was given, as well as suffering from a bipolar episode, was likely to make her more impressionable and to believe any lies told to her, especially in such a calculated manner. Dr Coulter needs to be detained for Ms March's protection, he has shown no remorse, no sympathy, maintaining to you all that he was trying to help, in a situation that evidence strongly suggests, is his own making. Members of the jury, this concludes the case for the prosecution, and I urge you to find a guilty plea' the prosecution lawyer concluded before sitting down.  
'That was very good' Guy whispered to Zosia, and she nodded, but they suddenly felt nervous again when the defence lawyer stood to give their response to the jury.

'Members of the jury, over these past two days you have heard testimony from all key parties in this case. Ms March, midst a bipolar attack, quite possibly forgot that she agreed to accept help from the defendant, requiring sedation to allow the defendant to act on her best interests. She even agreed to leave the country with him. I would invite you to use common sense here- yes, Dr Coulter should have communicated his intention to take Ms March to an, it turns out, undisclosed location, but time was sensitive. The defendant has already lost so much- his license to practise as a result of these proceedings, the respect of his colleagues, peers and friends, and all the while suffering from a mental health condition himself. The burden of proof here is on the prosecution to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Dr Coulter intended to falsely imprison Ms March, and a I invite you to find that this was not the case, that he was rather acting in the best interests of his patient, despite a difficult breakup.'  
And that was it. After a few words from the judge to direct the jury on the law, they retired to the jury room to consider their verdict, and Seb was placed back in custody until they had reached their decision.

Ollie, Zosia, Guy and Elliot all sat nervously waiting for the verdict to come through, and to their surprise, the jury were only out for half an hour. As they came back in, Seb was brought back, and Zosia started shaking. Ollie placed a firm but calming hand on her knee. 'Whatever happens, I love you, we'll have a wedding, a baby, and a beautiful future' he whispered and Zosia nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
'Can the foreperson of the jury please stand?' The judge commanded, and a middle aged woman stood. 'Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict of which you are all agreed?'  
'Yes, your honour.' She said, before reading off a sheet provided by the clerk. 'In the matter of the Crown and Coulter, on a charge of kidnapping and false imprisonment, the jury finds the defendant...'  
There was a pause, and Zosia felt lightheaded with nerves. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing but she had to know.  
'...guilty'

And with that, Zosia finally breathed again, Ollie and Guy both sat back, relaxed, with huge smiles on their faces, Elliot smiled at the three of them, and Zosia looked on in ecstatic disbelief. It was all over. It was time for her to move on.  
The judge spoke. 'Mr Coulter, you've been found guilty of kidnapping and false imprisonment in a gross abuse of a duty of care towards a vulnerable patient. I will need time to consider an appropriate sentence for you, so a sentencing hearing will convene in two weeks time. I should notify you however, that a custodial sentence of a minimum of 18 months, maximum 6 years, is possible in these circumstances. You may go down' he finished, as Seb, for the first time since the trial started, looked down towards his feet, defeated.  
'It's over Zosh' Ollie smiled, kissing her, and Guy placed his hands on her shoulders.  
'Darling, congratulations' Guy smiled as they hugged each other.  
'Now that bad smell is behind us, I suggest we celebrate.' Ollie smiled, and Zosia nodded.  
'I would love nothing more' she smiled, as they stepped away from the court. 'Ollie, dad, Elliot...thank you. I couldn't have gotten through this without you' she smiled, and they all smiled together. It felt like a weight had been lifted, and they looked forward to celebrating this horrible state of events being over, and preparing to become a young family.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Wow! I think the last chapter has been the most popular yet in terms of views and reads, and for everyone who left a review (perpetualpathology, guest, Forveverholby, Guest, rstarkey309 and Becca) thank you all so much for your lovely feedback! Every review means a lot to me and it makes writing a lot easier knowing that there are people out there who are enjoying the story, so thank you! There is plenty more cuteness, fluff and drama coming, so thank you to everyone for the various suggestions you're putting my way- I will do my best to incorporate and write about what you guys want to read. Enjoy!**

The group made a detour past a supermarket, having texted several of their friends about having celebratory drinks at Ollie's flat that evening, to pick up some drinks. As Zosia browsed the wine aisle, Ollie approached her. 'Oh no you don't' he teased, picking up a bottle she was holding.  
'Oh please, you know I won't' she smiled. 'Besides, I'm going to find it hard enough to explain why I'm not drinking anyway'  
'That's why I picked this up for you' he smiled, taking a bottle of shloer out of his basket and holding it up. 'That way you can tell people it's wine', and Zosia nodded sarcastically.  
'Can we at least put it in an empty wine bottle when we get back? So I feel like I'm drinking wine?' She smiled, sweetly and Ollie rolled his eyes.  
'Whatever lady wants. I won't be drinking either'  
'Why? People might think you're pregnant too' she winked, laughing, before Ollie looked hurt.  
'Well actually, it was so you don't feel alone on the not drinking front, but seeing as you're being silly, I'm getting me a six pack' he laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in.  
'You know you won't get a six pack if you drink...' She laughed and he nudged her gently.  
'Quiet, preggers' he sniggered, and she pouted, raising an eyebrow.  
'Is that the best you can do?' She winked. 'Be careful with your next response' she armed, laughing and pointing a finger at him, and he zipped his lips.  
'...yes, yes it is' he laughed. 'Anyway gorgeous, let's get heading back. We have a party to get ready for

'Here you go, Zosh, get these down you' Dom smiled, passing her 2 shots of tequila. The smell was so strong that she immediately felt nauseous, took a deep breath, smiled and put them down on the counter, picking up her "wine" again.  
'It's ok, but thank you. I'm not drinking too much tonight'. Dom looked at her inquisitively.  
'Why?' He asked, half looking concerned, half looking at her as if she was crazy.  
'Just because I have work early tomorrow' she lied, trying her best to make her lie sound plausible, but unfortunately Dom wasn't buying it for one second.  
'Ha, like that's ever stopped you before' he pointed out, smirking, but when Zosia didn't respond, his face dropped. 'Is...everything alright?' He asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
'Yes, yes' she laughed. 'I'm just sticking to wine' she smiled.  
'Oh well. More tequila for me' he shrugged, knocking back both shots. She smiled and then some new guests arriving caught her attention, and Dom looked on. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she seemed a bit different. Not just the not drinking, there was something else..  
'Arthur! Come here' he called out, beckoning him with a hand gesture. Arthur, who had been talking to Mo and Sacha, made his way over, and followed Dom's gaze as he looked over at Zosia, who was now talking to her dad who had just arrived.  
'What is it?  
'She isn't drinking. She tried to say this is wine' holding up the wine glass that was hers, which had shloer in. 'This isn't alcoholic' he frowned as he sipped it.  
'Weird. Maybe...maybe she's on antibiotics?' Arthur responded naively.  
'Have you noticed she's glowing? And her breasts are bigger'  
'What?' He looked at Dom confused and shocked that he had noticed this.  
'Diggers, I may be gay, but I can still notice things' he argued, rolling his eyes.  
'What are you getting at?' Arthur replied, raising an eyebrow.  
'I think our friend Zosh has a little secret' he smiled. 'And we're going to get her to admit it'  
'No, Dom, if there is anything to tell, she'll tell us when she's good and ready. Tonight is about celebrating Seb getting sent down, nothing else' Arthur tried to argue, but Dom rolled his eyes.  
'Whatever, Diggers'.

Later that evening, Dom and Arthur were the last ones at the party, and as they approached Zosia, who was still nursing a glass of shloer, they sat either side of her and gave each other a look. With this, Dom took the glass out of Zosia's hand and sipped it before she had a chance to grab it back.  
'Hey, what are you doing?!' She gasped, as Dom pulled the glass away from his mouth.  
'There's no wine in this' he frowned, knowingly, and Zosia looked panicked. 'Zosia, are you ok?Why did you lie?'  
'Are you on antibiotics or something?' Arthur asked, and Zosia looked at them both, and looked down, shaking her head.  
'Not exactly' she muttered, before smiling, 'it's better news than that'  
'Oh?' Dom asked, and Zosia rolled her eyes.  
'You seriously can't guess?' She asked, raising an eyebrow, and the pair shook their heads, despite the fact that Dom had guessed and knew full well what she was about to say next.  
'Well...' She began, reaching for her phone. 'How do you feel about being Uncle Dom and Uncle Arthur?' She smiled, showing them the scan picture on her phone. Both men smiled.  
'I knew it, told you Diggers' Dom smiled as he pulled Zosia in for a hug, 'congratulations' he smiled, and Arthur did the same. 'I can't believe it, mummy Zosh...'  
'Ah ha ha...' she laughed sarcastically. 'Call me mummy one more time, and you'll be in the ED before you know it' she smirked sarcastically and Dom winced playfully.  
'How did Ollie react?' Arthur asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
'He's over the moon. I tricked him into thinking the test was negative for a good few hours, it really showed how excited he was when I eventually told him the truth' Zosia smiled. 'I still can't believe it myself'  
'Well, you know that if you ever need anything, you only need to ask' Dom smiled, before a hint of sadness overcome him. 'Does this mean you'll be leaving us?' He asked, and Zosia frowned sadly.  
'I guess so' she said sadly, and they all sat quietly for a moment, just as Dom took hold of Zosia's hand and she took Arthur's. Although Zosia spent so much time with Ollie, the two men did not really think about the possibility of Zosia moving out. In their minds it was going to be the three of them for a bit longer. They were over the moon for the pair, but they would certainly miss living together. 'But let's face it, you know that otherwise I'll have you guys helping me with nighttime feeds and changes etc' Zosia laughed. 'Baby will need to bond with Uncle Dom and Uncle Arthur', and the men laughed in response.  
'Ugh no thanks, I don't do babies. I'll happily give mini Valentine style advice and other non-gross uncle-y duties, but as soon as they cry or need anything else, they're yours again' he pointed out. Zosia laughed.  
'Noted. I'll just live with Ollie then' she laughed as Ollie came to join them. 'I was just saying to the guys that I'll be likely moving out at some point before squidge arrives' she informed Ollie, who smiled and nodded in understanding.  
'Yes, I guess so' Ollie smiled. 'But don't worry, there's no rush. All at your own pace sweetheart' he responded kindly, and Dom and Arthur pulled Zosia into a hug.  
'I'm going to miss you Marchie. The flat will be so tidy, I won't recognise it, it won't be the same' Dom joked.  
'Ur no, at least two thirds of that mess is always you' she laughed, and Arthur shook his head, and looked at Ollie.  
'Good luck Ollie...' He joked, and everyone laughed. Life was going to be so different for all of them, but in their own ways, they looked forward to the upcoming big events. Everything was in the up.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all for being patient with thiss update** **It's been a very busy week, so hopefully this chapter is worth the wait- another popular character turns up! Many thanks to teamzollie, guest and perpetualpathology for your kind reviews** **and as always, thankyou to everyone reading**

'I think we'll need to start hiding the coffee' Ollie murmured, stepping into the Darwin staff room where he found Elliot drinking a freshly made mug.  
'Why?' He asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow, just as Zosia entered the room looking a bit peaky. Both Zosia and Ollie had managed to explain away any pregnancy symptoms from Elliot and Mo so far, but her aversion to coffee was so strong that she'd had to ban Ollie, Dom and Arthur from drinking it while she was in the same flat, let alone the same room. Feeling so ill and tired much of the time made her feel utterly miserable, and no matter how many times Ollie reminded her that at the end of it they'd have a baby, she was hating this stage of being pregnant.  
'Zosia, you look awful' Elliot winced as he gazed at his junior's pale, tired face. She rolled her eyes weakly and sat down.  
'Thanks Professor' she murmured sarcastically, leaning forwards and putting her elbows on her knees, head resting in her hands. Ollie smirked knowingly, and Elliot caught sight of this.  
'I'm sorry, I just mean that you don't look like you're feeling very well' he clarified.  
'I'll be fine in a-' and then she trailed off as she rose to run to the toilets with a hand over her mouth. Elliot looked on it shock, and Ollie looked torn between whether to stay and answer Elliot's inevitable questions, or see if Zosia was ok. He decided on the latter as he knew that Zosia would want them to announce the pregnancy together. He opened the door of the ladies and heard Zosia being sick, and slipped inside.  
'Zosia? Open the door and let me in?'  
'I feel like shit' she grumbled and Ollie sniggered. He knew it took a lot for her to swear, but as she started to cry he felt bad- he also knew that when she was ill it took a lot for her to cry, as well. She opened the door and he kneeled beside her, locking it again. As he started to soothingly rub her back, she felt ok to speak again. 'Did Elliot say anything?'  
'I left just as he was about to ask- I thought we could tell him together' he responded kindly as she urged.  
'This is horrible' she complained.  
'It'll be worth it though' he smiled, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.  
'Yeah yeah' she mumbled as she leaned back onto her knees.  
'The best things in life don't come easily' he pointed out, and she smiled.  
'You did' she smirked, and Ollie wasn't sure if this was a compliment.  
'Are you suggesting I'm easy?' He winked and she nodded, knowing that he wouldn't dare do anything to her like nudge her playfully in this state, unless he wanted his newly put on scrubs to be covered in vomit. He smirked and kissed her temple as he stood.

As both of them emerged from the toilets (receiving several confused glances from colleagues), they approached Elliot's office, where he was having a conversation with a familiar voice...  
'Now, Mr Valentine and Dr March have been making excellent progress, and their teamwork skills together are exemplary-'  
'So Valentine and Saucer have been performing surgery together? How do they work together, I'd imagine they would be a nightmare?'  
'Very well, in fact...oh here they are now' he smiled, as they entered the office, revealing Jac sitting at the other consultant's desk. She nodded in acknowledgement to both Ollie and Zosia, noticing not only a ring on Zosia's finger, but also that she was glowing...and for someone who had also been pregnant, she recognised all the signs.  
'Zosia are you feeling ok to be in work today? You do look rather peaky' Elliot said, a concerned tone in his voice. Just as Zosia was about to confirm to him that she felt ok enough to work, Jac piped up.  
'Now who has the urge to make babies?' Jac interrupted, smirking, leaving Ollie, Zosia, and Elliot speechless. As she looked at their faces, Zosia's and Ollie's being mortified, and Elliot's surprised, she rolled her eyes. 'Please, it's obvious. You must be, what, three months?'  
'What?! How did..?!' Zosia exclaimed, looking to Ollie for support. Elliot, meanwhile, stood and smiled at them.  
'Is it true?'  
'..Yes' she sighed, feeling annoyed that the moment that she and Ollie could tell people was shadowed by Jac's unhelpful input. 'We're very excited' she added as Ollie put his arm around her, seeing that she was frustrated.  
'Wait, hold up' Jac said, confused, pointing towards the two of them, and then realising that Ollie was responsible for the ring on Zosia's finger, and the pregnancy. 'Ohhh...' She sighed, as Elliot hugged Zosia and shook Ollie's hand, congratulating them. 'Huh...', Jac thought out loud to herself, 'it would have been awkward if I was wrong...'  
'As I said when we last met, it's good to see that motherhood hasn't changed you' Ollie smirked, and Jac smiled sarcastically. 'Are you back for good?'  
'Yes, I am' she replied. 'I was just discussing your teamwork in theatre with Elliot...it sounds like you work well together' she conceded. 'As long as you don't bring your home or baby drama onto my happy harmonious ward' she warned.  
'Your happy harmonious ward will remain so' Ollie announced, bowing down, and Zosia laughed. Jac rolled her eyes.  
'Anyway, don't you two have a patient to see?' She asked, and the pair nodded and left.

As they reentered the ward, Zosia and Ollie exchanged a glance.  
'Why am I suddenly nervous?' Zosia asked. It had been a while since she had worked with Jac, and her reputation definitely preceded her. 'I mean, she's absolutely brilliant, I'd be lying if professionally, I said I wasn't in awe of her work, but I remember when she was my mentor, before I moved to Keller...'  
'She's a pussy cat, really. Just, do as she says, and it'll be fine' he smiled, as they approached their new patient. 'Besides, you've come a long way since being a brand new, fresh faced F1. You're serious about surgery now, and she'll see that straight away when she sees you work, you've proven yourself enough to get this far, what with everything...' he reassured her.  
Meanwhile, Jac remained speaking to Elliot. 'Couldn't you have been a bit more discreet?' Elliot asked, questioning Jac in that kind, thoughtful way he was known for. 'The poor pair looked mortified'  
'You're probably right...still, it's a turn up for the books isn't it?! They're the last people I would have put together...'  
'On the contrary, they've been through a lot together, and although it was rivalry to begin with, they each give something to the other, like something was missing in them both, like they're two halves now whole' he fantasised romantically, and Jac rolled her eyes. 'You haven't been here, you haven't seen their relationship blossom. It's been spectacular'  
'Hm, well, I'm just surprised that's all' she shrugged, sitting back at her desk. 'And the thought of a mini-Valentine-slash-March is a bit weird for me'  
'It'll grow on you, I'm sure' Elliot smirked, having forgotten how blunt his friend was. He had missed her.

'Dr March?' Jac called over, reading a file by the nurses station. Zosia looked up from a chart at the end of her patient's bed, turned around, and saw Jac looking at her. A little nervously, she went over. 'I want you to scrub in on my aortic transection, you'll be assisting, I want to make sure that lover boy has been teaching you all the right things'. Zosia smiled and nodded.  
'Yes, of course, thank you Ms Naylor'. An hour later, they were in theatre together, working hard, when Jac brought up the subject of Zosia's career choice.  
'So Elliot tells me that you did a stint in Neuro...didn't fancy following in daddy's footsteps?' She teased. 'Suction' she commanded, as Zosia followed her instructions.  
'No, it wasn't about that, I wanted to change specialisms for the good of my career. Besides I needed a mentor, not a father' she justified, and Jac nodded.  
'I'm impressed. Most people would go for the easy option of getting into a family firm. And from what I've heard you were a bit of a star down there.' Zosia felt immediately more comfortable, it wasn't often that Jac handed out praise.  
'Thank you. It's all worked out for the best though. I wouldn't have met Oll- I mean, Mr Valentine, if I hadn't made the switch' she replied. Jac didn't say anything more, focussing now solely on the procedure, and Zosia did the same. Later at the end of their shifts, Ollie met Zosia by the locker room to spend a quiet evening at home together.  
'How was theatre with Naylor?' Ollie asked as Zosia closed the door.  
'Fine, yeah fine' she nodded. 'I'm pretty tired though'  
'So I'm guessing that a night at home with a film and Chinese doesn't appeal to you then?' He teased, and she laughed.  
'Sounds wonderful. No prawns, though' she warned. He nodded, linking his hand into hers. 'And if you can find it in you somewhere to fancy dim sum, that would be good too' she teased.  
'So you're not feeling sick anymore then?'  
'Nope, I think I'm good, thanks' she smiled as they left the hospital together. It was amazing how quickly Zosia had put the trial behind her, but in the back of her mind she knew there was still a possibility of a more lenient sentence than she would have liked...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you to Teamzollie and HCZollie for your kind reviews, they really made me smile! And credit to Teamzollie for Guy's involvement in this chapter, thank you! Thank you to everyone who has been following the story, there wouldn't be a story without all of you**

Two weeks later, Zosia was relieved to be working a busy shift, because the day had arrived where Seb would be sentenced. She had read lots of horror stories online of people who got lenient sentences for various offences and she desperately hoped that justice would be done. Zosia was keeping herself busy, knowing that if she was able to think about it too much, it would make her panic, and Ollie watched on with concern. Since Jac had returned to work, she often had one or the other of them in theatre with her, especially since Mo and Elliot also had busy lists.  
'Zosia?' he called out, trying to get her attention as she hurried past him to pick up some files.  
'Can it wait, I'm trying to prep beds 2 and 4 for theatre' she explained, and Ollie nodded slowly and reluctantly.  
'Sure' he said, sounding very uncertain. As he sat watching her from the nurses station as she made her way around the ward prepping various patients, Guy approached him, looking concerned too. 'How's she doing?' He asked, not making eye contact but standing next to him. Ollie shrugged.  
'She seems okay...a bit too okay, knowing what's happening today… I think I'm feeling the nerves for the two of us'  
'When are you expecting to hear something?' He asked, looking at his watch.  
'The sentencing hearing is at 3 o clock I think, we finish work at 3.30 today so we should be able to get through the whole shift in anticipation.' Ollie put his head in his hands. 'She's hardly talked about it, which I suppose is good as she has the baby to focus on, she's physically moved on from that nastiness, but she must be feeling something today'  
'Would you like me to come up when you finish your shift? Be there when she gets the call?'  
Ollie was touched by this gesture, and nodded. 'Thank you, I think she'd like that' he smiled and Guy nodded just as Zosia approached them, looking confused.  
'What's going on?' She asked, looking between both of them. Ollie hesitated, and Guy had an idea.  
'Ollie's patient has neuro issues' he said, quite pleased with this lie, but Zosia looked at him weirdly.  
'Dad, Ollie doesn't have a patient this morning, he's scrubbing in with Ms Naylor on _her_ patient...' She replied, looking at them both. 'Are you two talking about me?' Both men were silent for a moment and then Ollie spoke.  
'...We're just thinking, today something very important is happening...' He began, reluctantly, and Zosia looked at him as if to tell him to get to the point, 'and we don't know how you're feeling about it...' He trailed off slightly. She sighed, folding her arms, looking frustrated with them both  
'And?! Why do I need to run all my feelings past you two all the time?!' She shouted, and Guy tried to quieten her down, approaching her gently.  
'Darling we just want to be there for you, especially today-'  
'You want to be there for me?! Just let me get on with it then, jeez! I don't need you both pussyfooting around me!' She snapped, glaring at them both before slamming down the pile of files she was holding and storming off back towards the bays. Both Ollie and Guy shared a look of 'eeek' as they realised that they had touched a nerve, and with Zosia's already raging hormones, making her stressed or annoyed wasn't going to help, especially after her scare a few weeks before.

Ollie gave Zosia a couple of hours to calm down, but as he approached her on the ward later, he realised that he was going to have to give her a bit more time. 'Zosh? I'm sorry about earlier, I just-'  
'I'm not interested in your apology right now' she snapped as he approached her slowly, looking sorry. As he slowly turned away again, he caught Jac and Mo looking at them, and Jac beckoned him over.  
'What was it I said about my happy and harmonious ward?' Jac said, raising an eyebrow. 'Sort it Valentine' she instructed, before wandering off back towards the bays. Mo, meanwhile, laughed.  
'Look, don't worry, pregnancy is a nightmare on the old hormones. She'll be fine, just give her a bit more time and she'll calm down' she reassured, patting him on the shoulder as he looked on. Zosia did look incredibly peeved- he was just going to have to give her space and hope for the best...

After a couple of hours of this, their shift came to an end and Zosia approached Ollie as he sat on a sofa in the staff room and she sat herself down next to him. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and they smiled weakly at each other. She took a deep breath and looked down, playing with her hands. 'I'm scared, ok?'  
'Really?' He teased sarcastically, and she thumped him.  
'What if he gets off lightly? She said, looking over at Ollie has he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
'He doesn't deserve to get off easily'  
'But he could have done much worse-'  
'Don't, Zosia. He betrayed your trust, the hospital's trust, and he broke the law. That's all there is to it.' He asserted, and she nodded in agreement.  
'Yeah...yeah, you're right' she smiled, weakly. 'I'm sorry for being grumpy earlier...'  
'Grumpy?' he winked. 'You were completely terrifying' he laughed, and she poked her tongue out. 'Please do not teach our child your arguing habits' he continued as she sat, playfully sulking, her hormones having clearly calmed down. However, as they laughed together, they were distracted by Zosia's mobile ringing in her pocket. As she reached down, she could see it was her solicitor calling.  
'Oh no' she gasped, her hands starting to shake. Ollie held out his hand.  
'Come on, you can do it'  
Zosia took a deep breath and answered the phone. 'Hello?...yes, hello...ok...' And then she went quiet...however, after a few moments she gasped, her eyes welling up with tears and bringing her hand to her mouth to stop herself fro, crying. However, as she squeezed Ollie's hand, he took the phone from her'  
'Hello, this is her fiancé, she's rather upset, what's happening?'  
'Ah hello Mr Valentine. I'm just calling to let Zosia know, Mr Coulter was sentenced to 18 months, but with good behaviour he'll be out in 9...I'm so sorry, I was hoping for a longer sentence too but he's held his hands up to being struck off, and he's going to be getting help with his issues'  
'I see...' Ollie frowned, looking at Zosia who had tears streaming down her face. 'Thank you for letting us know...' He rounded off the call, and took Zosia in his arms and let her cry. 'I'm so sorry Zosh' he frowned, stroking her hair.  
'9 months! Ollie our baby will only be 2 months old when he's released, this is a joke!' She shouted, standing abruptly. Meanwhile, Guy overheard the commotion from outside and realised that it wasn't good news...he opened the door to find Zosia pacing angrily and Ollie trying to calm her down, knowing that stress wasn't good for her.  
'I take it it isn't good news?' Guy frowned, and Ollie shook his head sadly as Zosia ran her hands through her hair, exasperated.  
'He got 18 months dad. He'll be out in 9' she sobbed, and he put his arms around her to calm her down.  
'Darling, it's something' he murmured comfortingly, 'you need to move forward from this, Zoshie. You have so many good things happening in your life right now to let that germ ruin things. He won't dare come back, not after his name has been rightfully dragged through the mud' he continued, and Zosia tentatively nodded as Ollie reached out and took her hand.  
'I know...it's just, I really hoped for longer'  
'So did we...but let's look to the future. I'm nervous but excited to meet your little one' he smiled, 'he or she is going to be so spoilt' Guy smiled.  
'Being a granddad-to-be has made you weird' Zosia laughed, and Ollie tried to stifle a laugh.  
'It's over now, Zosh, we have a real chance to build our lives back together now he's inside. We'll make it' Ollie smiled as he pulled his fiancée in for a cuddle, and she relaxed into his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you to everyone reading so far! Your support is amazing and I really appreciate it! Also thank you insidealiceshead, teamzollie and HCZollie for your kind reviews, as always :-)**

Several more weeks passed and Zosia was just about getting used to the idea of Seb being in prison, and that she could move on with her life and together with Ollie they could get ready for their biggest challenge yet- becoming parents. She started to get used to being pregnant- the morning sickness subsided, she was less tired, less moody (which Ollie was very relieved about) and her bump slowly grew. Zosia loved feeling their little one move and kick (except when they decided that 2am was a good time to be awake), and since she had moved out of the flat and moved in with Ollie, he enjoyed being able to be there for the big moments, like the first time they felt him or her kick.

Dom, Arthur and Guy were also very supportive in their own way. Guy answered a lot of Zosia's questions about her own mother's pregnancy, to reassure her that everything she was experiencing was normal, and he even gave Ollie advice on how to handle Zosia when she was in a bad mood, having had experience of a moody pregnant wife himself, and having Zosia as his daughter, he had had a lot of practise.  
Dom took great pleasure in reminding her that she was an 'egg on legs' and that she would be waddling fairly soon, but Zosia managed to shut him down each time by reminding him that as the resident expert in birthing swings, he would have to assist her with it personally whenever the feeling took her.  
'Thanks Mr T' he grumbled, sipping his wine, and Zosia laughed.  
'No no, Essie told me' she laughed. 'But Mr T did tell Mo...' she continued as Arthur entered with trays of pasta. Zosia was having a night in with her old flat mates while Ollie was working a night shift. 'Oh come on, you know you want to help me...'  
'I'm sorry Zosh, but I'm not coming anywhere near you when you're in labour' Dom grimaced. 'I value my hands, and knowing how bad you find your, ahem, I don't think my future in surgery would stand a chance' he joked, looking and sounding serious. Zosia smirked at him.  
'I'm not that bad' she shook her head, and then Dom looked at Arthur for help.  
'Arthur, help me out here, you've seen Zosia try and deal with pain' Dom argued.  
'I think labour and periods are very different things, Dominic' Zosia argued, but both men looked at her. 'What?'  
'Okay...but I think you'll be crying for an epidural within the first hour' he joked.  
'Thanks for the vote of confidence' she sulked, but then Arthur decided to change the subject.  
'So, have you had your 20 week scan yet?' He asked, and Zosia nodded.  
'Yeah, everything's great, baby's healthy so that's the main thing' she smiled.  
'You decided not to find out the sex then' he pointed out, taking an interest.  
'No, we're keeping it a surprise' she smiled, stroking her bump. 'I really don't mind as long as he or she is healthy' she smiled, looking down. She laughed as she felt the baby shuffle around. 'Little bean is a real fidgeter though, do you want to feel?'  
'No' Dom yawned, and Arthur reached out his hand and placed it where Zosia showed him.  
'Wow, he's really going for it isn't he?' Arthur gasped, and Zosia looked at him inquisitively.  
'He?'  
'Well, you know what they say, you can tell what you're carrying by how your bump looks. High up its a girl, low down its a boy'  
'Arthur with that fascinatingly scientific input you should consider a career in medicine' Dom rolled his eyes and Zosia laughed, and then she got distracted by her mobile ringing. It was Ollie. 'Does Ollie do that embarrassing thing where he talks to your bump?' Dom continued as she answered the phone, and she shushed him.  
'Hello you, how's it going?' She smiled.  
'Yeah not bad, I'm just about to head in for emergency theatre, thought I'd say goodnight to my favourites now' he smiled, and Zosia looked around.  
'Wait a moment, Arthur's just gone to the loo' she joked and on the other end of the phone, she could feel him laugh sarcastically.  
'Ha ha ha, very funny' he smirked.  
'Arthur, Ollie is about to do that embarrassing thing that dads do when they talk to the bump' Dom laughed, and Zosia shot a glare at him.  
'No he isn't!' She whispered harshly.  
'He isn't what?' Ollie asked, having heard her.  
'Dom thinks you do that thing where you talk to the baby'  
'But I do do that...' He laughed, and Zosia laughed too. 'But please don't tell them...'  
'I know' she laughed. 'Dom,' Zosia called out, 'Ollie says you're a twat' she laughed.  
'No, I didn't say that!' Ollie laughed, and Zosia continued.  
'And that you should be my birthing partner because you know how to get into a birth swing' she laughed, and Dom frowned while everyone else laughed.  
'Whatever' he sulked, and then as Zosia and Ollie finished their call, the three of them sat back with a film and cups of tea. After a little while, Dom spoke again. 'So does everyone know?!'  
'Yep' Zosia smirked, and then she got a text from Ollie.  
 _'Say goodnight to bean for me xxx_ ' Zosia laughed lightly and then Dom saw this and snatched the phone off of her, laughing triumphantly, holding the phone up out of Zosia's reach.  
'Aha! I knew it! This is way more embarrassing than what I did' he smiled, laughing, and Zosia shook her head, trying to reach for the phone. When she eventually did manage, they laughed about it and when the film finished, they went to bed.

The next morning, Zosia went to pick Ollie up from work, and when they arrived home and he had slept for a few hours, she woke him up by nudging him. As he woke, his eyes still closed, he smiled. 'What's up with you?'  
'I'm bored' she complained, lying down next to him as he moved his arm out to hold her in towards him. 'Plus bean seems to calm down when you're around' she smiled as Ollie stroked her bump.  
'I've been thinking, are we going to be calling the baby "bean" until it's born? We should talk about names' he smiled, and she looked deep in thought. 'What shall we call it if he's a boy?'  
'Hmm...I like Oscar...' she thought out loud, but then saw Ollie look unsure- 'or not...'  
'What about Pip- that way we don't have to choose two names' Ollie suggested, but Zosia shook her head, deep in thought.  
'George is cute' she added, and again Ollie shook his head.  
'Seth is cool', and Zosia kept shaking her head.  
'I think this is going to be a harder decision than we anticipated...' She laughed. 'Just as long as we don't call him something like-'  
'Ooh oh ooh' he interrupted, excited, 'what about something like Willis, it sounds strong, like Bruce Willis. Plus it's unusual, just like you, my love'  
'...no' she said, bluntly. 'Ooh how about Noah?' She suggested, her eyes lit up.  
'Yeah maybe...I'm sure inspiration will come to us...' Ollie concluded, lying back and yawning. 'Now are you going to let me go to sleep again now? A guy needs his beauty sleep'  
'Nope' she teased. 'And beauty isn't the right word'  
'Shush you' he pouted, nudging her. She stood, laughing, and made her way over to the doorway to let Ollie rest. 'Make yourself useful and make me breakfast if you're bored' he teased, and she stood in the doorway. She turned around, thought playfully for a second and then shook her head.  
'No that's ok, I should put my feet up, being pregnant and all that...' She teased in return, and Ollie smiled, finally being serious.  
'Good idea' he smiled as he closed his eyes to get another few hours sleep. 'But Zosia, seriously, Willis will grow on you' he laughed as she closed the door, sticking up her middle finger at him and smirking.

As she smiled, her attention was caught by post coming through the letterbox. As she retrieved it from the mat, she sat on the sofa as she shuffled through it. Among bills and junk mail, something addressed to her caught her eye. It was a visiting order. Seb was requesting for Zosia to visit him in prison.  
The panic sent her reeling, was he allowed to contact her in this way?! What on earth could he possibly have to say to her?! The baby started kicking as a reaction to Zosia's panic, and as she tried to calm down, she screwed up the letter and threw it in the bin, before taking a deep breath and stroking her bump. 'It's ok, that's enough from you Willis...' She sighed, and then shook her head. 'Nope...no, there's no way that's going to be your name...' she murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you so much HCZollie, Guest, Teamzollie and Rachael04 for your lovely reviews, they really did make me smile! The stats have also been really overwhelming for this story, I had no idea so many people are reading! Thank you, I'll always be grateful to you all :-)**

Over the next few weeks, Zosia had the visiting order nagging away in her mind, and as much as she tried to forget about it, it became impossible when she received another two letters requesting a visit to Seb, and both times she threw the letters away straight away. She had hoped that Ollie would never find out that he had been attempting to contact her, she wanted him to be out of sight, out of mind. However, it was a close call when one morning he caught her throwing an envelope straight in the bin.  
'What was that?' Ollie asked, pulling on a t-shirt on his way out of the bedroom.  
'Oh, just a letter about a new credit card' she lied- she was quite pleased with herself for that one, she'd thought of it quickly.  
'I can't believe you managed to throw that away, you women are known for your insatiable shopping habits aren't you?' He teased, and Zosia smirked sarcastically. 'You're letting the side down for womankind'.  
'Somehow I manage to control myself' she smirked. 'The bank of husband will do for now'  
'Sorry, you have a husband?! I thought we were getting married' he playfully looked shocked as Zosia shook her head. 'Anyway, how is Willis this morning?' He asked, smoothing a gentle hand over Zosia's 24 week bump. She shook her head.  
'That isn't his name' she sighed, and Ollie smirked.  
'To make it grow on you I have to keep referring to bean as Willis' he joked, and she shook her head again. 'Some kind of conditioning to make you like it and get used to it' he laughed.  
'It doesn't fit...' She said. 'It reminds me of an old teacher I had at school, Mrs Willis, she was a total...' Zosia trailed off, before shuddering. 'Besides it might be a girl' she pointed out.  
'Willis is fine, then' he teased. 'I can't wait for another argument about names' he smiled, half seriously as Zosia turned away and kissed him before heading into the bathroom for a shower. When she closed the door, Ollie retrieved the letter from the bin, shaking his head and laughing at her forgetting to recycle it, but his smile dropped into a shocked frown when he saw what it really was...

When Zosia came out of the bathroom, she found Ollie sitting on the sofa, staring at what she thought was a letter addressed to him. 'What's that?' She asked out of curiosity, but sensed that he wasn't best pleased when he turned to look at her and held up the letter with the prison service letterhead on top...  
'Zosia why didn't you tell me? This is serious stuff' he frowned. He couldn't decide if he was shocked, annoyed, disappointed, or all three. Zosia closed her eyes and sighed as she sat down, towel drying her hair.  
'Because there is nothing to tell, I'm not going' she said, confidently. She felt sick thinking about this, but Ollie was making a way bigger deal of it than she had intended him to...  
'How many of these have you had?' He frowned, brandishing the letter, and then looking at it again. Zosia remained silent, and didn't make eye contact. 'Zosia? How many?' He said, sternly. Eventually, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
'Three. I'm not going' she repeated, and Ollie stood, stressed.  
'You should have told me' was all he said, before standing and exiting the room.

Zosia couldn't tell whether Ollie was annoyed at her for not telling him about the letters, or annoyed at Seb for requesting visits, or both. She decided to carry on getting dressed and ready for the day, and then approached Ollie as he sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. He smiled weakly at her as she entered and she smiled weakly back, taking a seat next to him at the breakfast bar where he was sat.  
'I knew you'd be annoyed' she began. 'I didn't want to cause you any stress, I've stressed you out so much over the past year, and I knew I wasn't going to action it, so...'  
'Zosia we're getting married, we're supposed to face things together. Yes, I am annoyed that he has contacted you, but I'm also, truthfully, a little annoyed you've kept this from me' he frowned, looking into her eyes. She felt awful, he looked so disappointed.  
'I'm sorry' she whispered, looking into his eyes and they took each other's hands. 'I won't keep anything like this from you again. I suppose I wanted to forget, too' she sighed, and Ollie smiled weakly, stroking her hand with his thumb as he held it. He kissed her on the forehead to show her it was ok, and they headed into work, putting their morning argument behind them.

Throughout the day, Ollie was up and down between AAU and Darwin seeing a patient with a lung problem admitted down there, and it gave Zosia time to think about what her next move was going to be regarding Seb's letters...it was obvious that he wasn't going to leave her alone, given that she had received three visiting orders. Would it be crazy if she just went once? Maybe he would leave her alone, she thought, if he could see that she was happily engaged and pregnant. Maybe he would get the picture? It was the only think she could think of to make this all stop. However, not wanting to annoy her fiancé any more on the matter by keeping it from him, she picked a moment that evening to talk to him about the idea...  
'I've been thinking...' She began, eating an orange segment as she slouched down onto the sofa next to him as he turned the TV on to watch a documentary. 'What if going will get him off my back?'  
'Has baby brain finally made you lose your mind?!' He laughed, before making a serious point. 'If you do he'll think he has control over you. That you'll answer his every call'  
'But if he sees I'm pregnant he might leave us alone' she pointed out, but Ollie shook his head adamantly.  
'Sweetheart I really don't think going will solve anything, Zosh. If you want him to stop contacting you, why don't I go instead?' He suggested.  
'I can look after myself, you know?' She replied, sarcastically, and Ollie nudged her playfully.  
'Oh come on, what if I just warn him off, rough him up a bit?' He smiled, throwing some pretend punches as Zosia looked shocked.  
'Ok but just so you know, bean and I are not visiting you when you go to prison for beating up someone in prison' she smirked.  
'Oh ok, I'll be good, then'

So a week later, Ollie arrived at HMP Holby in Zosia's place. As he went through security, handing him his phone and other belongings, he and the other visitors were walked down a corridor down to the visiting hall with guards at both ends of the line.  
Ollie entered the room and could see Seb looking out for someone he recognised. He looked tired. He was wearing a creased t shirt and yellow vest over the top, the same as the other inmates. His face dropped when he saw Ollie enter the room, but no Zosia...  
Ollie feigned a smile as he approached Seb, to give the appearance of a friendly greeting between friends, but as he sat down, his smile turned into a harsh, hostile whisper. 'You have a nerve, Coulter'  
'I just want to talk, to explain-' he tried to begin, holding his hands up as if to suggest a truce, but Ollie wasn't in the mood for listening to his excuses.  
'To explain why you abducted her when she was so vulnerable?!' Ollie snapped, in a harsh whisper, so as not to catch the attention of the guards.  
'I don't expect you to understand...' Seb tried to interject, 'but it was all because I love her...'  
'You love her?' Ollie began, looking more and more confused and agitated the longer he was in Seb's company. 'You must have a pretty screwed up idea of romance if you think abducting a vulnerable woman is the way to express your feelings' he replied, bitterly.  
'Why are you here, Valentine? Why didn't Zosia come?'  
'Because it's over Coulter. The nightmare you have subjected her to is over. She's rebuilding her life and trust in people, it's your fault she lost that in the first place. We're getting married-'  
'Yes I know' Seb frowned, interrupting, and Ollie continued.  
'-and we're also having a baby, you have no part in her life anymore, and that's how it's going to stay' he threatened.  
Seb remained silent in shock at this new information, 'Y-you're...you're lying' he frowned again, eventually finding the words to speak.  
'No, we really are. She's 6 months along, and the baby is doing well, no thanks to you. You drugged her, and it could easily have hurt our baby' he sneered. Ollie wasn't sure he liked the person he was being at that moment but this man just infuriated him beyond recognition.  
Seb was silent, and looked down, playing with his hands. 'Do you enjoy seeing me like this?' He asked.  
'Yes' Ollie replied, with a tone that suggested it was stupid question. 'Obviously'.  
'Just...look after her...' Seb frowned, feeling disappointed.  
'Oh I plan to, don't you worry' Ollie replied, standing. 'I think we're agreed that this is it now, yes? Have I made our point quite clear?'  
Seb sat in silence, and didn't look at Ollie. As Ollie left, he felt a sense of relief. He thought he had been its explicit and clear with Seb that he should leave Zosia alone.

When he arrived at the hospital and joined Zosia on the ward, she looked at him worriedly. 'So? What happened?' She gasped, suddenly nervous. In response, Ollie placed his hand on her back and lead her away from the bay's and out to the nurses station. He took her hand and stroked her cheek affectionately.  
'He won't be bothering you anymore' he smiled, and Zosia smiled in response.  
'And no cracked, bruised or cut knuckles, either. Bonus' she joked, examining his hands, before they laughed and continued with their day. Zosia felt extremely lucky to have Ollie fighting her corner and looking out for her...'what I done to deserve you?' She smiled at him, and he placed a hand on her bump.  
'No...what have I done to deserve _you_?' He reciprocated, kissing her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So to celebrate reaching over 7000 views, over 70 reviews and new favouriters and followers (thank you all!) I'm treating you all to a new chapter tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow! Credit to Teamzollie for their suggestion in their kind review (I know what you mean! I've tried to bring in some affection here towards middle of the chapter) And many thanks to Rachael04, Perpetualpathology and HCZollie for your lovely reviews as well, as always they made me smile)**

 **We meet Zosia and Ollie in the middle of an argument- I've tried not to make it inappropriate, it's an argument I know that my sister had when she was pregnant, so I got my inspiration from her!**

'I don't think you're understanding me, Valentine' Zosia frowned as she paced around the flat, arguing with Ollie. 'Pregnant women have sex all the time, it's fine- you're a doctor, you should know that' she continued, as Ollie came out of his bedroom putting his shirt on. Zosia was already dressed and the pair had been arguing all morning after an attempt at intimacy had gone wrong, thanks to Ollie being worried about hurting either Zosia or the baby...  
'I just don't want either of you to be hurt or uncomfortable' he replied, trying to be as diplomatic as possible as he defended his actions. Zosia was suspicious that there was another reason behind his behaviour…  
'You think I'm unattractive, don't you? That's behind all of this' She asked, sitting down. She had been feeling rather insecure recently as her bump had gotten bigger, but Ollie still found her beautiful- she just didn't accept it.  
'Of course I find you attractive, Zosh' he comforted. 'You're beautiful' he smiled, and she smiled in return. 'Anyway come on, we'd better get going' he smiled, holding his hand down towards Zosia to help her up. 'Besides, I don't think I can really be blamed for being paranoid, after what you, Dom and Arthur did yesterday...' He laughed. He was referring to the evening they had spent with the boys the night before where the three of them decided it would be funny to trick Ollie into thinking that Zosia's waters had broken by pouring a glass of water between her legs as she stood in the kitchen and then alerting him to it. If it wasn't for the fact that the three couldn't stop laughing at Ollie's shocked, pale expression, they could have kept up the trick for longer...  
'Oh come on, you have to admit it was quite funny' she sniggered.  
'For a cardiothoracic surgeon, you find giving me a heart attack funny?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Zosia? Are you ok?' Ollie asked as he approached his 32 week pregnant fiancée on the ward as she rushed around. It was incredibly busy, with a major incident protocol in place, so everyone was working flat out.  
'No, my feet are killing me, and if I'm honest I could really do without the next 2 hours in theatre' she complained. She had been feeling stressed about her assessments, without having to work longer hours due to being so busy, and her body was starting to suffer.  
'I thought you liked cutting people open?' He teased.  
'I do. But right now I'd love a foot rub. Where is Dom when I need him?'  
'Dom gives foot rubs? Why don't I give you foot rubs anymore?'  
'Not willingly, but he's so good at it. Unfortunately my darling, you are not. It feels like you're giving open cardiac massage to my foot'  
'You seem to be forgetting about other pleasure I can give you' he winked, hoping he had said it quietly enough. However, it was typical that Elliot should overhear him, and he looked at him shocked. 'Sorry Prof' he frowned with embarrassment as Zosia smirked and tried to hold back the explosion of laughter that was building up inside her. 'Ok, I know it's hard at the moment but make the most of the time in theatre, you won't be able to reach the table soon.'  
'Are you saying I'm fat?' She asked, tears welling up in her eyes, and Ollie kicked himself he knew full well that wasn't what he meant but hormonal and tired Zosia wasn't exactly the most reasonable...  
'No, I'm just saying the bump must get in the way at times' he tried to defend himself but it was too late, she was gone. He kicked himself. He'd been landing himself in it at all different turns the past couple of days, but he had the perfect plan to make it up to her.  
'Professor Hope? May I have a quick word?' Ollie asked, chasing to catch up with Elliot as he strolled down the corridor.  
'Yes of course, is everything alright?' He asked, not looking like he was paying much attention as he shuffled around different files to find what he was looking for.  
'Yes, everything is fine, I was just hoping that maybe we could come to some arrangement...' He asked, following Elliot into the office...

'Ollie I'm sorry about earlier' Zosia apologised as he entered the locker room at the end of their shift, 'my bloody hormones are all over the place. You must be getting sick of me.'  
'It's ok sweetheart, I wasn't thinking before' he smiled, kissing her. 'Anyway, I've spoken to Elliot and we think it would be good if you had a few days away to relax, convalesce, take your mind off this place for a bit, and for us to be alone, so I've booked for us to go away for a romantic long weekend, only an hour or so away, but we have a nice hotel room, we can go for walks in the countryside, go baby shopping, do whatever you want' he smiled kindly, and she smiled in return.  
'I'd love that- thank you' she smiled as she moved herself into him and put her arms around him.  
So 2 weeks later, they set off early on Friday afternoon, working a half shift, to the Oxfordshire countryside for a romantic weekend, just the two of them. When they arrived at the hotel, which was a gorgeous, Edwardian manor house in the countryside, they decided to rest up for a little while, having been at work previously, and then have dinner before getting changed into something more comfortable and go for a walk.  
'You look beautiful' he smiled as she turned around, ready to go for their walk. She was wearing a long white jumper with black stripes, black leggings, black calf length boots, and her hair down, and she looked fairly relaxed, not like the Zosia she had been on the wards lately. It was amazing how the change of scenery could change her mood so quickly, and he was relieved of this. As they went for a walk, they held hands and laughed and joked, hardly even thinking about work or anything else except each other, and as the sun began to set and the temperature dropped slightly, the pair sat against a tree in each other's arms.  
'You know, the last time we did this, was when you told me about bean' Ollie smiled, his arms wrapped around Zosia's waist, as he stroked her bump. Zosia smiled and placed her hands on his.  
'You've given up on Willis, then?' She teased and he rolled his eyes.  
'Yes, reluctantly somewhat' he sighed and she laughed. 'It's cool, we have 6 weeks to decide, and we'll probably take one look at him or her and decide that actually, Willis is a good name'  
'That won't be bean's name' she laughed. 'But you're right, we still have 6 weeks' she smiled. 'The most important thing to do now is sort out the nursery- we need stuff' she said, thinking out loud.  
'Well, there's a good outlet mall half a mile down the road, we could go there tomorrow and get everything' he suggested, and Zosia nodded.

Back at the hotel, the pair being quite tired from work and their walk, decided to call it a day before their shopping trip the next day. As they got showered and ready for bed, Ollie stood and looked at Zosia, watching her smooth moisturiser into her arms. He was literally captivated by her, more than ever before. He wasn't even aware that he was staring until he noticed her looking at him at him weirdly. 'What? Do I have something on my face?' She asked, before Ollie began to move towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately. She very quickly relaxed into the kiss, and felt amazing. She had been feeling so insecure, and all of this effort Ollie had made to make this weekend happen made her feel so much better about herself.

The whole weekend was going well- Zosia was relaxed, Ollie was no longer in the doghouse, and both were enjoying themselves. Shopping for baby things, Zosia kept needing to stop to rest, leaning slightly onto shelves and rails. As she placed a hand on her bump and another hand against the small of her back, she let out a deep breath and Ollie noticed that she looked uncomfortable.  
'Are you alright?' He asked, looking concerned, placing a calming and gentle hand on the small of her back, rubbing it in small circles. Zosia nodded, smiling weakly.  
'Yeah, it's just braxton hicks, been having them on and off all day, nothing to worry about' she smiled, stroking her bump. 'Isn't this cute?' She smiled, picking out a babygro that looked like a tiny Tigger costume, and another one as Winnie the Pooh.  
They shopped for another couple of hours with intermittent breaks for Zosia to stop and rest, and as they got in the car to return to the hotel, Ollie couldn't hide that he was worried.  
'Are you sure you're ok?' He asked, glancing over at her slightly as she ran her hand over her bump.  
'Yeah, just uncomfortable' she shuffled, still getting painful discomfort, but she didn't think anything of it. She had had braxton hicks on an off for the last few weeks, and yes, they were slightly more uncomfortable now than before, but it made sense to her that they would, somehow.  
Ollie tried not to worry, but when they got back to the hotel, Zosia couldn't stand sitting down for too long as it was too uncomfortable, so she began to pace around the room in an attempt to soothe the weird sensations she was feeling. 'Why don't you try and have a bath if it's muscular, or bean might just be sitting in a nerve or something. It'll help you both relax' he suggested, not really knowing what he was talking about, but Zosia nodded all the same. As she turned to go and run a bath at Ollie's suggestion, she felt a stronger pain but carried on anyway. However, just before she entered the bathroom, she gasped.  
'Oh no...'  
'What is it?' Ollie asked, hardly looking up from his iPad.  
'Ollie my waters just broke' she panicked as another stronger pain took over. Ollie looked up, raised an eyebrow, and laughed.  
'I'm not falling for that again' he laughed, but then his face dropped when he saw how pale and scared Zosia looked.  
'No Ollie I'm serious, my waters definitely just broke' she panicked. Ollie leapt up and hurried over to the other side of the room. He was desperately hoping that this was one of her practical jokes and she had become better at acting in the past 2 weeks, but when he saw her leggings soaked, and how scared she looked, he realised they were in trouble. She was only 34 weeks...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Huge thank you to Charlotte, Hey, HCNB and Teamzollie for your reviews, they're always very much appreciated! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, I will update again by Saturday evening!**

'Ollie? Say something' Zosia panicked, and Ollie snapped out of his shock.  
'Ok don't panic' Ollie asserted, trying to take control. He squeezed her hand gently before breaking away to grab everything they needed. He grabbed Zosia's coat and handbag, and as he approached her again, held out his hand for her to hold. 'If this is labour, it's ok, we'll see if the hospital can hold things off for a while', trying his best to reassure her but he knew as well as she did that once her waters had broken and she was evidently having contractions, that it was unlikely to be delay-able.  
On the way to the car, they realised that they were miles from home, and the reception desk told them that the nearest hospital was almost an hour away in the opposite direction...others were smaller, minor injury units, unlikely to be able to cope with a premature birth...  
'If it's all the same, I want to go to Holby' she insisted, still worrying, she needed people she knew around her. 'It's too early Ollie, bean should still be growing...' she started to cry.  
'I know darling, but he's just excited to meet us, that's all' he tried to reassure her.  
'Don't patronise me Valentine' she groaned, snapping, 'It's too early, something is wrong!' She cried.

He knew that the hospital was about an hour away still, and only hoped that the delay wouldn't make things worse. However, once they got out onto the A roads after what felt like forever to the pair, but in reality was about 20 minutes, they were in such slow moving traffic that Ollie decided to cut down the back roads which were thankfully a lot quieter.  
'Ollie, where are we going, this isn't the main road' she groaned slightly, smoothing her hand over her bump.  
'No idea, but it has to be better than sitting in traffic' he explained. 'You're doing well' he reassured.  
However, after half an hour of not seeing a single other vehicle on the the road, they ended up on a real, proper country road, the kind where you fear you're not going to get anywhere for miles. Just as Ollie started to question to himself why they bothered taking the 'shortcut' as he had tried to explain it was, the car started to feel strange...it spluttered and warning lights appeared on the dashboard. Meanwhile, a terrified Zosia was groaning as the pain intensified quickly. 'No, no, no' Ollie sighed, worriedly. 'Not now' he groaned as the car came to a complete halt. Zosia groaned through another contraction, and Ollie was alerted. 'Another one?! You've only just had one' he panicked, eyes wide. 'Oh god'  
'Why have we stopped?!' She snapped, scared and in pain.  
'We've broken down' he admitted, reaching for his phone, and she started crying from fear and pain. As he phoned the breakdown company, he realised that they were likely to need an ambulance as well...Ollie didn't like how quickly Zosia seemed to be groaning...  
It took a while, but the breakdown company and Ollie eventually managed to piece together exactly where they were, and told Ollie that they would be there within an hour. Zosia was becoming inconsolable. 'I can't do this anymore' she wailed as she grabbed Ollie's free hand. 'There's so much pressure' she groaned as she continued to suffer. 'If it's like this now, then, aaarghhhh!' She groaned, gritting her teeth.  
'That's just the head moving down, sweetheart' he tried to reassure her, as he tried to then call for an ambulance. Zosia continued to groan and writhe from pain, and then just as Ollie came off the phone, having been told an ambulance was 20 minutes away, he crumbled when Zosia said the words he was desperate not to hear at that moment.  
'Ollie I need to push'  
'No, no no you don't, the ambulance is 20 minutes away, just keep breathing, concentrate on your breathing' Ollie tried to convince her but she shook her head. 'Don't push yet'  
'I'm trying but this baby isn't going to wait 20 minutes!' She screamed and groaned, grabbing Ollie's wrist.  
'Zosia I need my hands for surgery' he joked but Zosia wasn't in the mood.  
'Shut up' she snapped as she writhed, trying to put all of her energy into not pushing, but it was hopeless. 'OLLIEEEE I FEEL EVERYTHING!' she shouted.  
'Right, ok' he said with authority, now obvious to him that he was probably going to end up delivering his own baby. He helped Zosia into the back seat of the car and made her comfortable but she was still crying. Then as he had no choice but to, he put on some gloves he kept in the car, and examined her. However after a few moments, he went pale as he realised that she wasnt exaggerating. 'Ok Zosh, go ahead' he instructed reassuringly, looking into her terrified, tear filled eyes.  
'I don't want to' she cried. 'It's too early'  
'We're past any stage of delaying things sweetheart, you're ready, now go!' He encouraged, and she gave it her everything. Ollie had never been more proud of Zosia- within 10 minutes, he started to see something. 'It's coming Zosh' he gasped.  
'You don't need to tell me that' Zosia pointed out and he laughed. 'It hurts' she cried, shaking as she took a rest from pushing.  
'I know it does, but keep going, not long now' he encouraged kindly and assertively. 'In a few minutes you'll be a mum.'

'It's a girl!' Ollie wept with pride as he gazed with awe at his softly crying newborn daughter, wrapping her up in his hoody and a hat they had bought earlier that day to keep her warm. She was understandably very small but she looked healthy, which was a miracle given she was premature, and then looked at his exhausted fiancée. 'She's completely perfect' he smiled, but he immediately got the feeling that something wasn't right...she hadn't said anything, she was pale and she looked like she was quickly zoning out. 'Zosh?'  
'I feel really f-' she mumbled, before her head rolled back, falling unconscious. Ollie panicked, but then gazed to see she was bleeding...  
'Zosia?' He called out, 'Zosia can you hear me?' He panicked, welling up. 'Stop mucking around, I've told you before you're not funny' he again desperately hoped she was joking, but unfortunately they were in trouble... he tried his best to help her, and was relieved when the ambulance arrived.  
'Ok love, I see congratulations are in order!' Dixie smiled as she started to tend to Zosia while Iain took the baby.  
'Please help her, she just collapsed, she's haemorrhaged' Ollie gabbled quickly, running a stressed hand through his hair.

'Mr Self! I think you'll want to come with me' Mr T frowned, looking worried. He had just received the call about Zosia coming in with Ollie and their premature daughter, and it struck him as being lucky that he would happen to catch Zosia's dad on the Keller staircase on his way down to reception to meet the ambulance.  
'What's happening?!' Guy demanded, clearly panicked and confused by Mr T's anxious instruction.  
'Zosia's had the baby' he blurted out, and Guy froze, the colour draining from his face.  
'Wh-what?' He gasped, hardly wanting to believe it.  
'It was a very quick labour and delivery and baby girl is doing well, despite being 6 weeks early. However, Zosia haemorrhaged just after the birth. She and Ollie didn't make it to the hospital in time and she gave birth in the car, about half an hour away from here, they're on their way in by ambulance now' Mr T frowned, feeling bad for having to break this news to Guy.  
'Oh dear god- how is she?' Guy panicked.  
'She's lost a lot of blood according to the paramedics, we'll know more when they arrive.'  
'Thanks Mr T, Zosia's been unconscious since our arrival, severe postpartum haemorrhage, we've given her IV fluids and oxytocin' Dixie informed them both, getting the trolley down from the back of the ambulance. Guy was in shock at seeing her like this, and then Ollie climbed out, carrying the baby. Guy hardly had time to react before Iain took the baby to take her to neonatal to be checked over, but both men looked on in a panic as Zosia was wheeled away.  
'I should go with her' Ollie pointed out, still in shock, and as he went to move to follow them, Guy pulled his arm back gently.  
'She'd want you to be with the baby, go' Guy instructed, and Ollie shook his head.  
'I need to be with Zosia'  
'Ollie, we both know there's nothing we can do, we need to let Mr T and his team do their jobs. I will wait for news, it could be a while. You go and be with your daughter' he reasoned, and Ollie nodded reluctantly.  
'Let me know as soon as you hear anything?' He pleaded, and Guy nodded.  
'Of course' he assured, and as Ollie turned away to head to neonatal, Guy called after him. 'Oh and Valentine...congratulations' Guy smiled a small smile. Both of them were wishing that this was an unquestionably happy occasion, but with Zosia being unwell and in theatre, it was hard to celebrate unconditionally.

After a while of pacing around in the corridor, Guy decided to go and see how Ollie was doing in neonatal, and he finally got a chanc to meet his granddaughter properly. He entered the room where Ollie was standing next to a heated clear box where the baby was being kept warm.  
'She's beautiful' Guy smiled, placing a hand on Ollie's shoulder. However, they were soon distracted by Mr T entering. He looked like he had something urgent to say, and both men felt tense at his body language. 'Is Zoshie ok?'  
'I'm afraid it's placenta accreta- it caused the premature labour and the heavy bleeding because the uterus hasn't expelled the placenta as it should have done. It is unfortunate and terrifying that it can go completely undetected in scans, as it has done here. We're starting her on blood transfusions, but I'm afraid because we did not know that this was a possibility and the unfortunate delay, we need to perform a hysterectomy- the damage to her uterus is too severe. Do I have your consent to do this procedure?' He asked, again, feeling awful that he had to break such bad news.  
Ollie froze. A hysterectomy? 'There has to be another way' he welled up, bringing his hand to his mouth, looking stressed.  
Mr T shook his head sadly. 'We're out of options, I'm so sorry' he frowned. Ollie turned away, not wanting Guy and Mr T to see him cry. Guy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and spoke calmly and kindly.  
'This is a terrible shock, that all of this has happened. But we will all be there to help you and Zosia through it. Now, just give a nod to show you give consent, it'll save her life'  
Ollie nodded, and Mr T nodded back in understanding. 'Ok, thank you Ollie. I'll be back when the procedure is finished. I am so sorry it's come to this' he frowned, before leaving the room. Guy gave Ollie a hug as he let out all the pent up emotion that had built up all day, and after a while he felt calmer.  
'I think she's a lucky little lady' a nurse said, coming over towards the cot. 'You can hold her if you like?' She offered kindly, and Ollie nodded. He had already had cuddles in the ambulance while Dixie was seeing to Zosia, but he was relieved beyond words that she was ok. As the nurse passed her to him, he welled up at how perfect she was, and so did Guy.  
'Ollie...she's absolutely beautiful' Guy sniffed as he reached out and stroked one of her tiny hands. 'Did you ever decide on a name? Zoshie told me that Willis was a favourite...'  
Ollie shook his head. 'I only kept suggesting it to wind her up' he laughed gently, sniffing back more tears, and passing her to Guy to hold. 'I think I should wait until Zosia wakes up before we decide on anything...' and Guy nodded...it had been a roller coaster of a day, and he felt totally unprepared for being a father so soon, but seeing his baby doing well was giving him hope for Zosia making it through this ordeal emotionally and physically- she had to make it. She'd been through too much, and this was all so unfair.  
'Everything will be fine, you know?' Guy reassured him, and he nodded in acceptance. It was a waiting game now.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you so much Teamzollie and Guest (I can soo see this happening, what you said in your review- fingers crossed, Zollie needs to happen!) for your reviews, they really made me smile! Anyway, as promised, here is the next chapter- enjoy!**

Ollie and Guy remained in the neonatal unit until Mr T came to tell them that the surgery had been a success. He dreaded the moment he would need to tell Zosia that she wasn't going to be able to have anymore children, but he was so grateful and relieved that she was going to be ok. Both men sat by her bedside with the baby, and anxiously waited for her to come round from the surgery.  
'Is there anyone you'd like me to contact? Break the news?' Guy offered kindly.  
Ollie nodded. 'Yes, please- I think Dom and Arthur would want to know, and could you let Darwin know please?'  
'Of course. I'll be back soon' Guy reassured him, before leaving to go and tell the others the news.

Guy had been gone for about half an hour when Ollie picked the baby up out of the cot and sat back down by Zosia's bedside until she came round, and while he sat waiting, cradling the baby, he smiled. 'You look just like your mummy' he cooed, gazing in awe at her, before looking between the child and her mother. 'You've both given me quite a scare, Mrs and Missy, but you're both gorgeous so I'll let you off' he joked, just as Elliot poked his head around the door and smiled.  
'Congratulations, daddy' he smiled, entering the room. He had a pink helium balloon that said 'baby girl', a bunch of flowers, and a bag with some baby clothes in from the Darwin team. 'We had the clothes ready for when Zosia goes on maternity leave, and Mo worked wonders to get the balloon at such short notice' he smiled. 'I must say, the news gave us quite a shock upstairs, even Ms Naylor was speechless.'  
'Wow, you must have all savoured that moment' Ollie joked, and Elliot laughed in return, looking down at the little girl. She was awake, and as Ollie lifted her up, she had tucked herself in small. She still wore the little pale yellow hat to keep her warm, and a white babygro. She had long fingers, big blue eyes and chubby cheeks, and a tiny amount of fine dark hair. She had to have a feeding tube attached but other than that, her breathing was strong considering.  
'She's beautiful Ollie- she has your eyes' he smiled, and Ollie hardly looked away, he was completely smitten.  
'It was so unexpected that it would happen this soon and this quickly, but I'm so excited for the future. I think this little one is going to keep us on our toes, what with her dramatic entrance' he smiled.  
'Well, we will all look forward to seeing her grow up' Elliot smiled in return, placing a hand on his shoulder, and looking over to Zosia. 'How is she?'  
'She's been unconscious since the birth. She hasn't seen the baby yet' he frowned, sadly. Part of him was so excited but the other part so worried. Elliot could see he felt concerned, so patted his shoulder reassuringly before exiting the room. Just as the door closed, he remained cuddling his daughter and stroking her tiny hands, he looked over to see Zosia's eyelashes flickering- with huge relief, she was waking up, and she would finally get to meet her daughter.

'Hey beautiful' Ollie smiled, as he stroked Zosia's hair and holding the baby in his other arm. Zosia opened her eyes slowly and coughed, before realising she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked confused and scared as she tried to sit up, but Ollie gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Shh it's ok, don't sit up, I'll change the bed position' he said kindly, as he placed the baby in the cot and adjusted the back of her bed before picking up the baby again.  
'What happened?' Zosia stuttered, panicked. She didn't remember a thing.  
'You're a mummy, Zosh' he smiled, and Zosia's mouth dropped wide open in shock as she saw her baby for the first time. She was gobsmacked at how perfect she was.  
'Oh my god' she smiled, tears welling up, and Ollie kissed her. 'How is she?'  
'She's fine- healthy and strong for being this early, and she fidgets just like you' he joked, and Zosia laughed.  
'Thank god' she wept happily, as Ollie passed her to her. Zosia gazed lovingly down at her perfect little girl, and stroked her tiny hands. Ollie meanwhile was welling up- he was so over the moon to finally get to see Zosia meet and bond with their daughter, and he knew he still had the difficult conversation about her surgery to come...'She's so tiny' she gasped with amazement, and then without looking up, she smiled. 'We never decided on a name, did we?' She continued, with tears in her eyes as Ollie shook his head, and they both gazed lovingly at her as she threw her arms around.  
'What are you thinking?' Ollie smiled, as their nameless daughter squirmed.  
'What about...Freya...?'  
'Freya Valentine...yeah, I think that works' he smiled, as Zosia welled up.  
'Perfect' she smiled, as the couple kissed.

Meanwhile, Guy had summoned Dom and Arthur to the consultants office on Keller to tell them the news. 'I wonder what Selfie wants?' Dom frowned, rolling his eyes, convinced he was going to be reprimanded for something. Arthur shrugged his shoulders but was anxious to get back to AAU.  
'I don't know, but something's tells me it isn't to offer us both a neuro case' Arthur frowned as they knocked on the door. As Guy called them in, they entered to find him looking worried.  
'Is everything ok Mr Self?' Arthur asked tentatively as Dom hung back nervously. As Guy gestured to them both to sit, he sat too.  
'It's about Zosia' he began, both men sensing that he was nervous about what he was about to say. 'Ollie wanted me to tell you both that she's been brought in after an emergency'  
'Oh my god what's happened?' Dom exclaimed, worriedly as Arthur leaned in in anticipation.  
'She's had the baby, and she's just had an emergency hysterectomy after there were severe complications. The surgery was a success, so we're told, we're just waiting for her to wake up...'  
Arthur and Dom were in shock. The last time they had seen Zosia she was excited for her weekend away with Ollie, moaning about her feet hurting and thrusting her feet into Dom's face to make him give her a foot rub. How could everything change so dramatically, so quickly? 'And...and the baby?' Arthur stuttered, biting his nail nervously.  
'She's very small, but very strong' Guy smiled. 'No name as yet, but she's her mother's daughter- really, really beautiful' he smiled, proudly. 'Ollie wanted me to tell you both so you were in the know, so...'  
'When can we see them?' Dom asked, struggling to get his head around what had happened.  
'I'm going back down now...you two can come with me'.

Meanwhile, Zosia took a deep breath to prepare herself for the answers to so many questions that were running through his mind. She was desperate to now know what was going on- why had she woken up with no recollection of what had happened? Why was she in hospital in the first place? 'What happened, Ollie? Why am I here?'  
This was it. Now was the time for him to be brave- he had to be strong for all three of them now. 'Ok...when you gave birth, you bled, a lot. I mean, we were petrified that we were going to lose you. Mr T diagnosed placenta accreta... and...' He trailed off, hesitating, terrified of her reaction. She noticed he was wringing his hands, something he always did when he was nervous.  
'And...what?'  
He sat up on the bed next to her and put his arm around her, comfortingly. '...the only way to save your life, was to perform a hysterectomy' he welled up. 'I'm so sorry, but you can't have any more children'  
Zosia felt like her world had gone up and crashed back down I the space of 5 minutes. 'What do you mean?' She asked, wishing she had heard him incorrectly, that the anaesthetic was messing with her head.  
'I'm so sorry Zosia...' he frowned, watching as his fiancées eyes welled up with tears that started to cascade down her cheeks. She clung onto Freya as she cried, and Ollie pulled her into him, comfortingly pulling her in for a hug. He let her cry, knowing that this news was a big blow for her. A few days before she had been pregnant, excited for so many things, and now everything was so different. But they both knew they had each other and most importantly Freya to get them through it. They were a family.

They were soon interrupted by a knock at the door- it was Guy. He had brought Dom and Arthur down but agreed that it was best that Guy go in first, to save crowding the room in case Zosia was awake.  
'Darling thank goodness you're ok' Guy smiled, hurrying over to Zosia and giving her a hug. He put his arm over her shoulder and looked down at the baby. 'Congratulations Zoshie, she's a gorgeous little thing' he smiled, 'what name did we go with in the end?'  
'Freya' Zosia smiled.  
'Beautiful' Guy smiled. 'Anyway, Dom and Arthur are outside, shall I bring them in?'  
Both Zosia and Ollie nodded, and Guy went to the door to let them in. The two men looked worried as they entered, having known that things had been serious, but as soon as they saw Zosia holding the baby, they welled up and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
'Zosh thank goodness you're both ok' Arthur smiled, going to kiss Zosia on the cheek. He and Dom had bought some flowers quickly while they waited outside, which Ollie took as Dom and Arthur shook his hand.  
'Congratulations you two' Dom smiled, looking down at Freya and smiling. 'She's a cutie' he smiled, as Zosia went to pass her to Guy for his first hold.  
'Oh Zoshie' he smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. 'She looks just like you when you were born...except for the eyes...she's got Ollie's eyes'  
'She's definitely a little cutie' Arthur smiled. 'So what happened?'  
'It was all so quick' Zosia began, 'I don't really remember much of what happened. I remember the pain but it's all worth it now she's here.' She smiled.  
'Well, at least it was quick' Dom said, trying to find the bright side. 'And at least you're now all safe and well' he smiled as Guy passed her to him to hold. 'Hello little Freyfrey' he cooed, and then was met with weird looks from both Ollie and Zosia.  
'Freyfrey?' Ollie laughed, looking confused and Dom nodded.  
'Short for Freya'  
'Freyfrey is longer than Freya. You've shortened her name into something longer' Zosia said, deadpan.  
'Ok, ok, maybe 'short' is inaccurate. But a cute nickname regardless' he justified.  
'Agreed' Ollie smiled, putting his arm over Zosia's shoulder and pulling her into him as they held each other, looking on lovingly as their loved ones bonded with Freya.  
'How long are you guys going to be here?' Arthur asked as Dom passed Freya to him.  
Zosia looked at Ollie, as she had no idea. 'Mr T wants to keep you in for at least a few days, but it'll take you about 6 weeks to physically recover' he informed them, and Zosia panicked.  
'What about Freya? When will she be coming home?'  
'I don't know' he frowned. 'But she's strong, and the doctor said when you're feeling well enough you can try breastfeeding. She's had formula through her feeding tube so far' he smiled.  
'This is all real now, isn't it?' she thought aloud, and Ollie nodded.  
'Yep, all very real' he smiled. 'But we're ready. As soon as we're out of here, we're ready' he assured her, kissing her before kissing Freya gently. He had his girls back, and couldn't have been happier.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Apologies for the delay guys, it's been a busy week! Thank you Teamzollie and Harryfan100103 for your really kind reviews, and thank you all who have been reading so far, you're all awesome**

A couple of days passed with both Zosia and Freya being in hospital, but Ollie hardly left their side. When it came for Zosia to be let home, they were gutted to learn that they wanted to keep Freya in. She was doing well, but they wanted to make sure she had gained enough weight before letting her go home. Zosia felt incredibly strange leaving the hospital without their baby, but Ollie was there to reassure her, and Guy had also come to see her.  
'She's doing really well, why can't she come home now?' She asked, forgetting she was a doctor. Ollie looked at her sadly and frowned. He knew she knew why, but as a new parent she was worried and just wanted to look after her.  
'You know why darling' Guy interjected, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before they went to see Freya one last time before they went home for the night.  
'Goodnight darling, mummy and daddy will be back in the morning, although we really want to stay with you' she whispered as she kissed her on the forehead. A nurse smiled sadly.  
'It won't be long before she's home' she said kindly, and Zosia nodded in response.  
'Thank you' she smiled weakly, and Ollie said goodnight too. As they left the hospital. Zosia was quiet, so quiet that Guy and Ollie were worried.

As they walked past the baby's nursery, Zosia welled up seeing an empty cot. She missed Freya terribly and felt so guilty that she was in the hospital on her own. In her mind still, she should still have been pregnant, Freya should still have been growing.  
'She'll be home soon, sweetheart' he assured, placing his hands on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 'And we'll go back and see her tomorrow, for as long as you like'  
'You'll need to bring your toothbrush then, I won't want to leave her' she laughed wearily.  
'I know this is far from being an ideal situation, and I miss her too. But see this as a little time to properly rest before the real fun starts'  
'I don't want to rest' she snapped, 'I just want our baby to be at home, with us, where she should be'  
'I know, but you have had a serious operation' he reminded her, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them up and down gently. 'You need to rest if you're going to be able to look after Freya and come and see her tomorrow. Do you understand?' He assured, assertively, trying to make eye contact with his fiancée. She did feel exhausted, and knew deep down that Ollie was right. 'Zosia?' He pressed, looking at her intently. She nodded reluctantly and move her arms around him.  
'You're right' she sulked, as he held her. 'I'm sorry'  
'What for?' He asked, confused, as he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.  
'For not being able to keep her safe' she stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes, and choking slightly on her words. Ollie frowned sympathetically and hugged her tightly.  
'Zosh, nothing could have prevented this' he tried to reassure her. 'I know she should be here with us now that she's here, but she is doing so well. It won't be long- she's strong, just like the other women in her family' he comforted, and Zosia nodded in acceptance. 'The motherly instinct has hit you hard March' he laughed lightly. 'You were amazing'  
'I hardly remember what happened...I get...flashbacks I suppose, but I don't remember the whole thing...'  
'I think you should talk to someone Zosh...this has been traumatic for you'  
'I'm fine' she insisted. 'I just want Freya home'  
Ollie pulled away and wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs before kissing her. 'Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?'

'We have a cute little dot, don't we?' Zosia smiled proudly the next morning back at the hospital as she cuddled Freya who was sleeping in her arms. 'She's definitely got Valentine feet'  
'What do you mean?' Ollie asked, playfully acting hurt, and Zosia laughed.  
'They're huge. And she has your eyes too'  
'Aww she's hardly bigfoot, are you poppet?' Ollie cooed as he kissed Freya on the forehead.  
'No, she's beautiful' she smiled as she passed her to Ollie. Ollie smiled and made a fuss over her for a moment, and then noticed something.  
'Zosh did you just pass her to me because she needs changing?' He laughed as Zosia tried to act innocent, and Freya started to whimper. 'What's that Freya, you want mummy to change you?' He teased, and Zosia shook her head.  
'No no, I changed her last time, it's your turn' she laughed.  
'Fine' he surrendered, as he put Freya down to change her. 'Come on Freyfrey, let's get mummy back' he whispered, smiling at his little partner in crime. 'She looks like she's gaining weight' he pointed out, and Zosia smiled, just as a nurse appeared.  
'Yes she's gained a bit of weight since she was born, we'd like to get her to 5lbs before we let her go'  
'Where is she at the moment?'  
'About 6, 7 oz off being a suitable weight to go home- it's harder for premature babies to keep weight on' the nurse smiled. 'She's doing so well, gaining 20g a day some days. It won't be long, she's already out of the incubator'  
'She's got her mother's fighting spirit' Ollie smiled.

Ollie went back to work a few weeks later, taking some annual leave as well as his paternity leave. Zosia remained coming into hospital every day to see Freya until 6 weeks later when neonatal were happy enough to let her come home, and both Ollie and Zosia were ecstatically excited. Putting her into the car seat to take her home, the new parents couldn't stop smiling.  
'The real fun starts here' Guy smiled as he walked into NICU, carrying a helium balloon and some flowers for Zosia.  
'We can't wait, can we darling?' Ollie smiled, having changed out of his scrubs from his shift, and looking down at Freya as she slept. She was still small, the size of a full term newborn, a thin coating of dark hair, and blue eyes, chubby rosy cheeks, and as Zosia pointed out frequently, long feet. She was beautiful, and everyone was smitten.  
'Lets get her home' Zosia smiled excitedly, 'I can't believe she's finally ready' she smiled.  
'Yes, let's' Ollie smiled, as Guy opened the door for them and they headed out to the car. They strapped Freya into the back seat as she slept, and as Ollie drove, Zosia sat in the back gazing adoringly at Freya. 'She isn't going anywhere you know, you can blink!' Ollie laughed, catching a glance of her staring at Freya. Zosia stuck up her middle finger in response.  
'Why are we driving so slowly?' She asked, and Ollie laughed again.  
'I'm not going over 25mph, not with our little monkey in the car'  
'Monkey?' Zosia laughed, and Ollie nodded.  
'Yes, the feet' he grinned.

Back at home, Ollie made Zosia a cup of tea as Zosia sat on the sofa with Freya asleep against her chest. 'How did we make such a cute little dot?' She gushed as she gently stroked Freya's fine hair, before stroking her tiny fisted hand. She felt so peaceful and content, but as Ollie entered the room, Zosia's mobile began to vibrate. Ollie passed Zosia her tea and then reached for her mobile to answer it for her so as not to disturb Freya.  
'Who is it?' Zosia whispered as he picked up the phone, and Ollie looked confused.  
'It isn't a number you have saved...' He began as he answered. 'Hello?' He greeted the mystery caller, but they didn't say anything back. 'Hello?' Again, nothing. Ollie paused for a moment, and then hung up. 'Who was it?' Zosia asked, confused, as he put her phone back down on the arm of the sofa.  
'Must have been the wrong number' he shrugged, sitting next to her. As they both stared at Freya, they were reminded of how lucky they were to have her. She had given them both a new lease of life, and everything was going to be alright at last. However, what they didn't know was that Seb was feeling very bad about what had happened, and he just had to get her to talk to him...and on a resettlement overnight release, he sat in the dark in his old flat, now empty of his shrine but still haunted by his fallen relationship. He had already began formulating a plan to get her to forgive him...


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Heartfelt apologies for such a delay! I've had some pretty serious personal issues recently which have sapped my energy, but I think I'm getting life back on track, and that includes this fanfic! Thank you to all who have stuck with it, I honestly appreciate your support and feedback as ever**

'She wanted to come and see daddy' Zosia smiled as she wheeled the prom towards the nurses station where Ollie was sitting, looking at some patient notes. His eyes lit up as he saw his fiancée and daughter, and he leapt up with a huge smile on his face and kissed Zosia before picking Freya up out of the pram where she lay awake, just watching the world go by. She had brought her in for a quick check up and some vaccinations and decided to stop via Darwin on the way home.  
'Hello scoob' he cooed, picking up their daughter, as Zosia rolled her eyes.  
'Don't call her that' she sighed, trying not to laugh as Ollie looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Ollie held Freya up to his chest, and looked at her. 'What's that scoob?' He gasped, and then leant his head in as Zosia shook her head, laughing. He looked back at her, and smirked, 'she said its cool, Shaggy'  
'Uh huh, and who does that make me? Daphne? Velma?' She asked, and Ollie shook his head.  
'No, Scrappy. The annoying one'  
Zosia poked her tongue out at him as Elliot came into view, and he smiled making his way over.  
'Oh she's grown so much!' Elliot smiled, peering round and stroking Freya's hand as she yawned. 'She's certainly a strong little one' he smiled as he watched Ollie cuddle her, and fall asleep. 'And lovely to see you up and about again, Zosia' he smiled, going over to hug his F2.  
'Thanks Professor' she smiled, before turning to Ollie, and her face dropping ever so slightly. 'Actually, Ollie, can I have a word a moment? It won't take long...' She asked pleadingly, looking a little worried. She hadn't wanted to worry him straight away, but now she was there, she was increasingly nervous about telling him what was wrong...

They both went into the registrar office and sat down. Ollie was still cuddling Freya who was now asleep. Ollie could tell that Zosia was nervous- she fidgeted with her hands and played with a loose strand of hair, as she started to pace slightly. He knew to give her space and time to find what she needed to say when she was like this, so he just smiled reassuringly. Eventually, Zosia looked at Ollie, and went to speak. 'You know before, ages ago, when I thought I was being watched, and then it turned out Seb was stalking me?' She blurted, and Ollie looked confused.  
'...yyyesssss?' He replied, sounding unsure of where she was going with this. He didn't have a good feeling from her at this moment, however. She was tense, and could read her face like a book. She was worried.  
'Well...I've been trying to ignore it...but more and more recently I feel like I'm being watched, and it's starting to scare me' she admitted. She hoped for reassurance, but instead was shocked when Ollie just rolled his eyes. 'What?' She asked  
'Zosia, I promise you, nobody is watching you' Ollie rolled his eyes as Zosia sat down. She looked hurt. 'Really, I'm certain it's just a bad feeling from last time, you're bound to feel a bit all over the place what with your hormones-'  
'Don't you dare palm me off with the old hormones line! I know what I feel!' She snapped, raising her voice slightly. 'And last time if you recall, I wasn't wrong either!' She continued until Freya started to wake and start whimpering.  
'Zosh, it's ok-' he tried to reassure her but it was too late, she was too annoyed that he had dismissed her concerns.  
'Have you forgotten that Seb is due to released soon?! I've heard that sometimes they let prisoners out early-'  
'And I'm sure someone would have let us know if that's the case. Zosia you need to relax...' He added kindly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, which was tense.  
'I know how I feel Ollie...' She concluded sadly as Ollie's pager went off. He picked it out of his pocket and then looked up apologetically,  
'I'm sorry I need to go' he frowned, before kissing Freya on the forehead and passing her back to Zosia. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving, and it was obvious Zosia was still upset. When he left, Elliot came into the office and smiled.  
'Would you like to get a coffee?' He offered, and Zosia nodded, smiling gently back as she put Freya back into the pram.

'Is everything ok? I heard raised voices...' Elliot asked on their way down in the lift, erring on the edge of caution. He didn't want to pry but he always looked out for his team. Zosia smiled slightly, and nodded as they stepped into the lift to go to Pulses.  
'Yeah, thanks Professor, everything is fine...I'm just being paranoid...'  
'What is it?' He asked, concerned. Zosia took a deep breath.  
'I think I'm being watched again...it feels just like before...Ollie thinks it just my hormones, but I have such a bad feeling, knowing that Seb is due to be released has me on edge'  
'It's natural you would feel apprehensive, I think you're both making a good point' he replied, giving his honest opinion. Zosia nodded in understanding...maybe there was something in what Ollie had said...he wouldn't be deliberately dismissive of her...

Zosia took Freya to grab a table as it was busy while Elliot got their drinks. However, as Zosia sat, she picked Freya up out of the pram and cuddled her, but as she glanced towards the main doors, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face, looking directly at her...but as she blinked, he was gone again...but her face when Elliot returned to the table was enough to concern him. 'Zosia, what is it?' He asked, looking confused and worried as he quickly put the drinks on the table and placed a calm and reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
'He's here, Elliot, he's here' she panicked. She felt her chest tighten, heart start pounding and bile rise in her throat. She pointed towards the main doors, 'he was just outside, he was looking at me'  
Elliot quickly went to investigate but looking around, he couldn't see him anywhere...and then he remembered Zosia's bipolar...what if these paranoid thoughts were just...paranoid thoughts?  
'Zosia...there's nobody there...are you absolutely sure it was actually him? He isn't supposed to be out'  
'It was definitely him, get security to check the CCTV if you don't believe me'  
Elliot frowned. 'Zosia...'  
Then she snapped...'I'm not mad-'  
'I didn't say you were...' Elliot began to explain but Zosia was upset that nobody was taking her seriously. She put Freya back into her pram and stood.  
'Thank you for the coffee Elliot, but while he is here I can't be' she concluded, not really thinking anything through.  
'Zosia wait-' he called out after her, but she was gone. He was worried, what if Zosia was suffering from a bipolar episode? As she disappeared from view, he stood and hurried back to Darwin- she needed Ollie...she needed help…

Meanwhile, as Zosia walked through the car park, the familiar, horrible feeling came over her again. She turned around expecting to see someone watching her, but even in the bushes she could not see anything. 'Maybe I am mad, hormonal, whatever...' She tried to reason with herself, but then as she strapped Freya into her car seat, she looked up and there and then, her heart pounded and her chest tightened...stood next to her, was her nightmare in human form...  
'Hello Zosia...'


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Wow, thank you all so much for the reads and reviews, they were all very sweet :-) I'm getting there :-)** **But it's ok because it's nearly Christmas, I have a lot of work to do to keep me occupied and out of trouble, and all you lovely people to write for!** **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

'No no no, why are you here, get away from me' she panicked, her voice raising slightly.  
'I'm just here to put things right...' He began, but as he looked down, he saw the baby. He had been expecting Ollie to have lied about Zosia's pregnancy, but he noticed how much like Zosia she looked, she was beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile.  
'Get away from us-' she blurted in a panic.  
'I see congratulations are in order, Ollie did tell me you were expecting but I didn't believe him' he said. 'She's cute, looks just like you-'  
'Get away from us' she demanded, stepping away, picking Freya back up and holding her daughter into her closely.  
'I'm not trying to cause trouble, I'm just here to-'  
'To what?!' Zosia snapped, 'to tell me that you're a changed man and that you're sorry?!' She shouted, her voice raising.  
'I am sorry, Zosia, I just need you to hear me out-'  
'I owe you nothing!' She spat, bitterly. 'You have no idea what you've put us through'  
'Zosia, you need to calm down-'  
'No, I will not calm down, you need to get away from me!' She got louder and louder, and as Seb noticed people start to look around, he decided to leave. He knew as well as Zosia that he was not supposed to be there.

Meanwhile on Darwin, Elliot had entered the viewing area of Ollie's theatre and pressed down on the intercom. 'How is it going Mr Valentine?'  
'Not bad thanks Prof, I think we've found the problem' he replied, and then Elliot spoke again  
'Ms Naylor is coming in to take over, you need to come with me...'  
'What's going on?' He panicked, and Elliot shook his head sadly.  
'It's best you come with me...' He replied mysteriously, not wanting to draw too much attention to their problem...  
'What is it Elliot?' Ollie asked worriedly as he tore off his surgical scrubs and gloves as Elliot propped the door open for him.  
'I'm worried about Zosia...'  
'You too, huh?' Ollie replied- he knew he'd been right to trust his instincts that Zosia was being paranoid, hormonal...but something told him that this was an even bigger problem than he gave it credit for...

Back in the car park, just as Seb stepped away, seconds later Ollie and Elliot came outside. Their attention was immediately called to a hysterical Zosia clutching Freya to her chest, crying, and glancing quickly around the car park to see where Seb had gone. When they spotted her, they ran towards her, having each expressed their concerns to each other before...  
'Zosia, it's ok, shhhh' Ollie comforted as he pulled Zosia into him to calm her down as Elliot reached to take Freya so that Ollie could hold Zosia in protectively.  
'What happened?' Elliot asked, gently rocking Freya who had started to cry.  
'H-he was here' Zosia wailed, out of control and sounding hysterical. 'He was right here, seconds ago, and then he disappeared' she continued, pointing to where Ollie stood. 'Ollie I'm scared'.  
'Where did he go Zosh?'  
'I don't know, he was there and literally a second later, he wasn't...' She cried, as Ollie pulled away and he and Elliot paced hurriedly around to see if they could see him around any corners or hiding behind any cars. They were in the middle of a relatively empty car park, and it would have taken longer for Seb to truly get away than for them to reach Zosia when they saw her...and he was nowhere to be seen. Granted, he was good at slipping away undetected, Ollie thought to himself spitefully, but thinking about it logically, he could not have escaped without one of them seeing him...Ollie's face fell into a sad, sympathetic smile. Zosia's hormones, her bipolar, was it really possible that she was imagining things? He'd read about psychosis, and despite all the exciting things happening in their life, Seb's sentence was never far from her mind...  
'Zosia...it's ok...' He tried to comfort her, stroking her arms gently and reassuringly, but she snapped.  
'No it bloody isn't ok! He's back! And now you think I'm mad don't you?!' She shouted, and Ollie recoiled.  
'No, I don't think you're mad-'  
'Yes you do! You think that I'm hormonal, psychotic, but I swear, he was here!' She pleaded, desperate for him to believe her. Elliot stood nearby frowning sadly- he too had doubts about Zosia's mental state, and wanted to help...  
'Why don't you come inside Zosia? We'll go to the office, and we'll talk about it properly' he offered, and Ollie looked at him gratefully. He knew Elliot had the same concerns he did, and they didn't want to scare or alarm Zosia.  
'And you'll keep us safe?' she pleaded, looking at them both vulnerably. Elliot and Ollie nodded, and thankfully for them, she reluctantly nodded and started to take small steps towards the hospital entrance with both men standing by her side.

As Ollie kept Zosia and Freya entertained in the office, Elliot asked security to check the CCTV footage to see if they could find Seb and where he might have gone, if he was there in the first place...  
'Are you feeling ok Zosia? Been taking your medication?' Ollie asked, holding Freya.  
'You know I have' she snapped.  
'It's just, neither Elliot nor I have seen him, and we checked everywhere he could have gotten to in the time of us getting out and finding you...'  
'Why are you so determined to make it seem like I've lost my marbles?' She asked, standing up.  
'You'll see him on CCTV, you'll see' she sulked as she sat back down, convincing herself that she was right. Of course she was right...he was there...he was right there...

Elliot appeared back at his office looking deflated. When he entered, both Zosia and Ollie stood, having not spoken more since Zosia made it clear that they were wrong. When he came in, he approached Zosia slowly and placed his hands on her arms, gently. 'Zosia...'  
'No, no no he was there!' She pleaded again, this time tears in her eyes.  
'I know...I'm sorry we doubted you...the trouble is, the cameras lost him after he left the hospital...'  
'But he's surely still registered at his address-' Ollie suggested, and Zosia scowled at him.  
'Oh so now you want to help' she spat, 'you didn't believe me Ollie'  
'Zosia, we were just being logical-' he tried to explain before Elliot shot him a look to stop talking...if only for his own sake. 'I'm sorry' he finished, and Zosia sat forcefully.  
'So what now?' She asked, desperately. 'He isn't even supposed to be out...not yet...'  
'Some prisons do resettlement programs' Elliot explained, having talked to the security guards about the situation. One of them used to work in a prison and had explained this.  
'Surely he shouldn't have been contacting Zosia?'  
'Well that's the thing ' Elliot explained. 'We'll have to contact the prison and find out what to do from here...'

That night, Zosia was cold towards Ollie. She was still very upset that he had not believed her and tried to dismiss her worries. They sat through dinner in silence and bathed Freya in silence, and as they got ready for bed, she crashed around the bedroom, avoiding eye contact and making it very clear how pissed off she was. Ollie sat in the bed and took a deep breath. 'Darling, I'm sorry' he said for what felt like the thousandth time. 'It was wrong of me to dismiss you'  
'Yes it was' she responded, simply and with little expression.  
'At least the prison know he contacted you, and will be punishing him accordingly.' He reminded her, but she remained quiet. He decided to change the subject. 'Shall we go out for dinner tomorrow? My treat' he asked, hoping she would warm towards him eventually...he couldn't stand the atmosphere. She sighed deeply.  
'Ollie?' She responded, as she sat on the bed.  
'Yes darling?'  
'I love you ok, more than you'll ever know. But your lack of faith in me today has really upset me' she replied, honestly. Ollie nodded in understanding.  
'I know...and I'm really, really sorry'  
'How are you going to make it up to me?'  
'Sorry?' He asked, confused by the sudden change of tone.  
'You've been an arse, how are you going to make it up to me?' She replied with a small but cheeky grin.  
'Umm...' He thought, still confused and now a little wary. 'By...paying for dinner tomorrow night?' He replied. Zosia nodded thoughtfully, and something told Ollie to continue. 'Aaaand do all the night feeds for the next month...and nappies...aaaand...' He continued as Zosia nodded. 'Punch Coulter in the balls if I ever see him again?'  
'Yeah...all of that will do...' She teased before he kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss and smiled. 'You know, I would have accepted just dinner tomorrow night but as you offered the rest, I'd be a fool not let you spoil me' she teased, and Ollie knew he'd be in he doghouse if he disagreed. Instead, he kissed her and held her as they settled down to sleep...which wasn't for long, as Ollie had a night feed to do and nappy to change after an hour...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating, but I wanted this chapter to have a Christmassy theme and decided that this would be a good time to post it :-)** **Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing so far! Merry Christmas (if you celebrate!)**

'Ollie come and look what our clever girl can do!' Zosia called out as she smiled at Freya who was lying on her front, lifting her head off the ground. She had a little smile, and was clearl excited about what she had just achieved. Ollie came in to find Freya lying on her front, with Zosia lying down in front of her. 'Beauty and brains, clearly!' She laughed happily.  
'That's my girl!' Ollie cheered, kneeling down next to Freya as she looked up at him. 'Obviously she takes after me' he concluded, very proud of his little girl.  
'No, you're ugly' Zosia smirked as he stood and put his foot on her back to stop her from being able to get up. 'Ollie let me up' she laughed, but Ollie pretended not to hear her.  
'What's that Freya, did you hear that? Mummy says I'm more gorgeous than her? Well isn't she kind' he laughed as Zosia shook her head, trying not to laugh. 'Scooby says I'm good looking' he concluded as Zosia stopped making the effort of get up and just lay there. Ollie laughed as Zosia surrendered. 'You're pretty submissive, aren't you?' He winked and Zosia rolled over onto her back and shot up.  
'What? No, I think you'll find I wear the trousers in this relationship' she smirked as she stood, and then Ollie started tickling her. As they laughed, Freya smiled at them and then realised that they were not paying her attention, so she started making cute noises which distracted them both. They stopped and smiled, picking her up and cuddling her. It was approaching Christmas And they were so excited to be spending it as a family. It had been a hell of a year, but they had come through everything stronger than ever. Seb hadn't shown his face again since the incident in the car park, Freya was growing more and more every day, and everyone fell more in love with her every day.  
'Speaking of wearing the trousers, Jac has asked if I can work tomorrow, Mo is off sick-' Ollie began to inform Zosia but she was too distracted with Freya being cute. 'Zosia?'  
'Tell her no, this is our first Christmas as a family, tell her you can do Boxing Day- Christmas Eve is important for Polish Christmas' Zosia reminded him, 'besides Dad and the boys are coming over to celebrate with us'  
'I know darling, I know' he nodded, knowing she was right. 'I'll sort it' he smiled, and she smiled in response as Freya nibbled on her fist.  
Zosia smirked. 'Told you'.  
'What?' He asked, confused, as he took Freya and gave her a cuddle before he had to go to work.  
'Told you I wear the trousers' she grinned.

'Right then Freyfrey, what watch do you think daddy would like?' She asked her clueless baby girl as she wheeled her around the shopping centre- being stubborn, she was adamant that she was not going to go home until she had finished buying everything she and the family needed for the next week as the crowds would be manic. She had already bought her dad a cover for his iPad, some new playing cards, slippers, a tie and some shirts; Arthur some war memorabilia and a philosophy book; Dom a vest (for a joke), some sunglasses and aftershave, and Freya lots of toys and clothes. She was not alone- she knew Dom was awful wwhen it came to starting his Christmas shopping, so made him go with her to motivate him. It was December 21st, and all Zosia needed to do was pick up a watch for Ollie. She had already gotten him some shirts, aftershave, alcohol and an iPhone 6, but because he had mentioned a watch recently, she decided to go all out and get him that too.  
'I can't believe you haven't even started your Christmas shopping!' Zosia laughed as she watched Dom get all flustered. 'What about your mum and dad, have you sent them anything?'  
'No, I'm seeing them Boxing Day. Oh god I have no idea what I'm doing!' He complained, sighing. 'So, have you seen he-who-shall-not-be-named since the incident in the car park?' Dom asked as Zosia peered in the glass at some watches in a jewellers. He was bouncing Freya up and down while she smiled and grinned a big toothless grin at everyone. 'Zosh how did you and Ollie make something so cute?'  
'In answer to your first question, no, thank god' Zosia sighed with relief. 'As for your second, shut up, of course our baby would be cute' she smirked, smugly.  
'It was supposed to be a compliment...' Dom laughed. 'That's a nice watch, I didn't know you were thinking of buying me such an expensive gift' he joked, and Zosia rolled her eyes.  
'It's for Ollie' she laughed. 'I got you a night of babysitting for this little monster'  
'Gee, thanks'

When Ollie arrived home from work, he found Zosia asleep on the sofa, and Freya asleep in the cot next to the sofa. They looked so alike, he thought. He was so excited about their first Christmas as a family. He decided to make a start on the dinner they were having with everyone as Zosia was out for the count, but his attempts at being quiet were hopelessly futile- as a pile of bowls crashed to the ground with an almighty racket, along with Ollie's pride, Zosia and Freya both woke up with a start, followed by tears from one of his ladies...  
'Sorry baby girl, you were sleeping weren't you?' Ollie cooed as he picked Freya up and cuddled her, as Zosia rubbed her eyes to wake herself up a bit. Ollie looked over a sleepy Zosia and smirked. 'Soz love' he blurted in a cockney tone and it made Zosia laugh.  
'What time is it?'  
'4, I'm just making a start on dinner' he smiled, and she smiled in response and kissed him.  
'Thank you sweetheart. Let me help though, the guys and dad are coming round for 6'.  
'Ok, I guess I'll stay with this little lady until she calms down' he concluded, feeling bad that Freya was still crying. As he cradled her, every time she started to settle back down to sleep, she cried again, grabbing his shirt with her fists. She just wanted to be close to him, and something was making her unhappy...  
'Oh, like mother like daughter, a pain in the arse' he laughed, rolling his eyes.  
'She's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger' she smiled, looking down at her. 'I've taught her well. Come on, I'll take her' she offered, holding her arms out.  
'You just don't want to touch the fish, do you?' He joked, having realised that she had stopped that the particular stage of the preparation that meant she would have to touch raw fish...something which, as a surgeon who had experience of bodily organs in their hands, made him laugh.

Dom, Arthur and Guy arrived as planned and they all ate, drank, laughed and celebrated the holiday together, remembering those who couldn't be with them- Anya, Penny, Tara...but it was not a sad occasion. The couple were still grieving in their own way, but they wanted to celebrate having had them in their lives.  
'So how many sprouts have you ever eaten with a Christmas dinner?' Dom asked, have had one too many glasses of mulled wine.  
'I hate sprouts' Arthur shuddered, and Zosia nodded, while Guy and Ollie laughed.  
'Zoshie do you remember the Christmas when I challenged you and your mother to eat the most sprouts? You barely managed two!'  
'Yes I remember' she laughed. 'You and mum ended up finishing them all though. I didn't mind because it meant you couldn't force any on me!'  
'Fancy a rematch?' He asked, one eyebrow raised and smirking.  
'No, I'm good' she laughed, sipping some mulled wine.  
'Valentine?' Guy asked, turning his attention to his future son-in-law.  
'Yeah come on Ollie, they've got to be put to good use' Dom cheered supportively, and everyone else laughed. Zosia bounced Freya on her lap, fed her and just as the sprout contest went underway, the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other, confused. Ollie swallowed his mouthful with disgust and stood.  
'We're not expecting anyone, are we?' he asked, and Zosia shook her head. Still, he went to the door and answered it. However, when he opened the door, he was confused to find nobody there...but looking down, he spotted a present and letter on the doormat...as he kneeled to pick them up, he looked around, but there was nobody in sight.  
'Ollie?' Zosia called out, 'is everything ok? Who was it?'  
He came back inside, still looking confused. He present was wrapped in Christmas paper, with a red and gold ribbon and bow, and the letter was addressed to Zosia. 'I don't know, but it's for you apparently' he replied, passing her the present and letter. Out of curiosity, she opened the present first, letting Freya rip it open, and as the paper fell away and onto the floor, everyone's confusion grew and grew.  
'It's a teddy bear?' Dom pointed out. 'For Freya I'm guessing?'  
'I guess so!' Zosia smiled as Freya took the teddy with both hands. 'Lucky girl, aren't you?' She cooed as Freya smiled. However, upon opening the letter, she felt sick...'it's from Seb...'  
'What?!' The room exclaimed, as Zosia continued to read the letter, silently.

 _My dear Zosia,_

 _I am sorry..._

 _S_

 _Xxx'_

She put the letter down, obviously shocked and shaken by the contact, and Ollie picked it up, before standing furiously and running towards the door. However, Guy leapt up to try and keep him from going after him...they all knew it wouldn't end well.  
'Ollie, stop' he commanded, kindly but firmly. He placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him, and he could feel how angry and tense he was. 'He isn't worth it'  
'How dare he come to our home, how DARE he come with a gift' he snarled, pacing.  
'He isn't worth it' Zosia interjected, standing with Freya and hurrying towards the door, which now had Ollie standing in the doorway. 'He isn't worth it' she repeated, quietly, taking his hand. With her touch, he began to calm down, and took Freya in his arms. 'We don't need him trying to ruin us anymore'  
She was right. As he looked outside, he knew he had two choices. Run after him, find him and, well, who knows? Or, as he caught sight of a single star in the sky, his thoughts suddenly changed. He turned his attention to his tiny, dark haired, rosy cheeked, blue eyed little girl. It dawned on him. He had what Seb wanted. He had the woman, the family, the future. There was only one thing left to do.  
'Zosh, go and get your star' he said quietly.  
Zosia was surprised by his sudden change in demeanour. 'What?'  
'Your star, from your mum...I think it's time Freya puts it on the tree, like your mama did with you...'  
'I'm confused...' She asked. She was relieved he was calm, of course, but still.  
'He's never going to have what I have, what we have. It's Christmas, and he's alone. We have a family, and our friends around us. Now, in my books that's a cause to celebrate.' He smiled.  
'Is this the mulled wine finally talking?' She laughed, as he kissed her.  
'Course not...' He smiled. He cuddled Freya and kissed her on the cheek. Yes...they had it good.

 **A/N That's it folks! I've had a blast writing this sequel, and love Zollie more than ever! I thank all you guys for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following, from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't have a fanfic without all of you, so thank you!**

 **Happy reading! :-)**

 **CArfwedsonFan91 :-) xxx**


End file.
